Aimer et pardonner
by LauStewP
Summary: Bella vient d'arriver à Forks où elle avait déjà passé 3 ans de sa vie en tant que bébé.  Edward, un jeune adolescent du même âge que Bella est torturé depuis près de 2 ans après le drame qu'il a vécu.
1. Chapter 1  Quitter Phoenix

Chapitre 1.

**Bonjours à tous ! J'ai enfin décidé de me lancer dans les FanFic. Celle-ci est ma première. J'ai repris les personnages crées par Stefenie Meyer, Edward et Bella comme héros de mon histoire. Je n'ai pas encore pris toutes mes décisions quant à l'histoire donc je ne peux vous en dire beaucoup pour l'instant. Il n'y aura cependant rien de surnaturel : pas de vampires, pas de loups garous.**

**Edward est un être torturé, vous comprendrez au fil de l'histoire pourquoi. Quant à Bella, tout comme dans l'œuvre originale : elle vient juste d'emménager à Forks. **

**J'écrirai tantôt du point de vue d'Edward, tantôt de celui de Bella. Les premiers chapitres sont un peu lents, mais je pense que cela est nécessaire pour comprendre les personnages et vous les présenter. **

**N'oublier pas de me donner des conseils, des critiques etc. C'est la première fois que j'écris vraiment donc je suis ouverte à tout ! **

Point de vue de Bella Swan 

Ça y est. C'était le grand jour. Mon déménagement été prévu depuis des mois mais dire au revoir à l'Arizona me paraissait plus dur que je ne l'avais pensé. Je quittais ma mère et son nouveau mari pour partir vivre chez mon père, Charlie. Je ne me sentais plus vraiment à ma place ici à Phoenix ... J'avais besoin de changer d'air. Mais surtout de prendre un nouveau départ. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis et aucun petit ami pour me retenir. Cependant, ma mère me manquerait énormément. Mais je ne supportais plus de vivre avec elle et Phil ! J'avais l'impression d'être de trop dans leur couple parfait, et cela depuis le début de leur relation qui durait déjà depuis près de 9 ans. Il y a 4 mois environ j'avais pris conscience que je devais partir ... Quand ma mère m'avait annoncé que Phil et elle songeait à agrandir la famille ... J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé son nouveau mari, mais comme tous les enfants de parents divorcés, c'était dur pour moi de voir ma mère reconstruire sa vie avec un autre homme que mon père. Parfois j'avais même espéré qu'elle et Charlie se remettraient ensemble un jour. En tout cas, il était hors de question que je reste dans cette maison ! Ma mère était resplendissante et l'on pouvait lire son bonheur sur son visage. Mon père lui n'avait personne. Il ne s'était jamais plains de sa solitude, mais fond de moi j'ai toujours su que nous lui manquions et je me sentais coupable. Il n'avait pas besoin de nous le dire, je le voyais. J'avais l'impression de l'abandonner... Il me manquait beaucoup, énormément même. Je ne le voyais que 2 semaines par an et tous les jours je souffrais de son absence. Il me manquait un père, même si Phill avait quelque peu pris le rôle. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon père et ma mère vivant ensemble : ils s'étaient séparés 3 ans après ma naissance tout en restant en très bon terme. Mais j'étais sûre de moi : j'allais vivre a Forks, chez mon père et partager le maximum de temps avec lui avant de prendre mon propre envole dans quelques années !

L'aéroport était bondé de monde ! J'embrassais une dernière fois Renée et Phill avant de sauter dans l'avion ! J'avais hâte de revoir Charlie ! Forks n'était pas une ville très attractive cependant ... Et le climat était loin de celui de l'Arizona mais j'étais sûre de m'y habituer rapidement ! Par le hublot je voyais s'éloigner ces lieux qui m'étaient si familiers, m'embarquant pour une nouvelle vie ! J'étais à la fois excitée, triste et stressée. C'était une étrange sensation ...

Après plusieurs heures de vol, j'arrivais enfin à Forks ! Tout était si différent de l'Arizona ! Charlie m'attendait, un grand sourire aux lèvres ! Celui-ci n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis l'été, il n'avait toujours pas coupé sa moustache que j'aimais tant !

- Bella ma chérie ! C'est si bon de te revoir ! Bienvenue a Forks !

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Char... Papa ! Lui disais-je en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Je réalisais enfin que j'allais retrouver mon père !

Mon père détestait cette habitude que j'avais de l'appeler par son prénom mais l'appeler papa me faisait tout drôle. Il porta mes bagages jusqu'à son adorable petite maison ! Devant celle-ci je reconnue tout de suite une Chevrolet rouge qui m'était bien familière !

- La Chevrolet de maman ?

- Oui, je l'ai fait réparer avant ton arrivée ! J'ai pensé que tu apprécierai avoir un peu d'indépendance ! Je sais qu'elle est un peu vieille mais elle te rappellera ta mère et puis elle est en excellent état !

Charlie semblait un peu embarrassé. Il mordait ses lèvres, une habitude dont j'avais hérité ! Il attendait ma réponse.

- Waouh merci Charlie ! C'est super ! Alors elle est vraiment à MOI ? Lui disais-je avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, j'étais sincère.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle était vraiment vieille à voir comme ça, mais ma mère m'avait parlé des milliers de fois de cette camionnette ! Elle lui rappelait de merveilleux souvenirs, du temps où elle était encore mariée à Charlie. J'étais fière d'en hériter !

- Rien qu'à toi ma Bella ! Jacob m'a aidé à la réparer ! C'est un peu notre cadeau pour ton arrivée ! Ce jeune homme est épatant !

Jacob était mon seul ami à Forks. Depuis que notre plus jeune âge nous avions pris l'habitude de trainer ensemble, je me sentais toujours bien avec lui. J'avais hâte de le retrouver.

Forks était une toute petite ville et n'offrait qu'un seul lycée. Tous les élèves étaient déjà au courant de mon arrivée ! Moi qui détestais être le centre d'attention ... J'allais être servie ! Mais changer d'air, voir de nouvelles têtes allait me faire le plus grand bien ! J'en été sûre ! Sur ce je m'endormais, me préparant mentalement pour ma rentrée, 3 jours plus tard.

**Voilà, comme vous pouvez le constater, Bella a décidé d'emménager à Forks pour son père. Elle se sent coupable de rester avec sa mère, heureuse et qui a refait sa vie alors que son père est seul et qu'elle ne le voit que 2 semaines pas ans. Et puis elle a aussi besoin de changer d'air. **

**Le prochain chapitre vous plaira certainement beaucoup plus que celui-ci où il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais qui été nécessaire pour vous présenter Bella.**


	2. Chapter 2 J'ai rêvé d'Alison

**Chapitre 2**

**Bonjour à tous ! Ce chapitre est très important pour comprendre la suite de l'histoire et vous découvrirez la majorité des personnages principaux. Notamment Edward… Rongé par la culpabilité ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! **

POV - Edward.

Elle se tenait là, devant moi. Elle hurlait, je le voyais mais je n'arrivais pas à l'entendre. Je m'approchais d'elle. Alison était tout près de moi à présent.

- EDWARD !

Elle criait mon nom ! Je m'approchais alors un peu plus. Elle était si adorable ... Sa chevelure couleur bronze, ses yeux noisettes, sa peau blanche ses petites mains et ses ongles vernis de rouge ! Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras ! Il le fallait! Mais je devais aussi lui parler, tout lui expliquer ! Me faire pardonner ! Je voulais la retenir ! Ma poitrine me faisait mal, je n'arrivais plus à respirer de façon normale. J'étouffais. Soudain son regard devint cruel. Je connaissais se regard … Il traduisait sa colère.

TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! TOUT EDWARD ! TOUT ! TU DOIS PAYER ! REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! REGARDE-MOI !

Alison ! Je t'en prie arrête ! Je souffre Ali, je souffre ! plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer !

Son regard était furieux ! Comment Alison pouvait-elle faire aussi peur ? Je tremblais. Elle avait raison, je devais payer pour ce que je lui avais fait. J'avais tellement peur de ce regard noir qu'Alison me jetait ! Pourtant, je savais que je rêvais. Alison était morte. Un certain 10 Novembre deux ans auparavant. J'avais tué Alison. Ou plutôt, elle était morte par ma faute.

Alison se rapprochait de moi ! Je voulais courir pour me protéger mais je voulais aussi contempler son visage, la toucher, entendre sa voix. Mémoriser le moindre de ses traits. A chaque fois que je rêvais d'elle je procédais ainsi. Alison me manquait plus que tout au monde. Elle était magnifique. Elle nous avait quitté bien trop tôt. Elle paraissait si jeune … Elle n'avait que 15 ans lorsqu'elle avait été tuée par ma faute. Elle n'avait encore rien vu.

Je me réveillais sur cette dernière image d'Alison à mes genoux, baignant dans son propre sang. Ce sang qui coulait à cause de moi, ce sang qui était aussi le mien d'une certaine façon.

Je sentais un corps chaud à côté de moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Ma sœur Alice avait pris l'habitude de venir me rejoindre la nuit depuis la mort d'Alison. Si ma famille m'avait pardonné, moi je ne me pardonnerai jamais. Je pouvais à peine me regarder dans la glace désormais. Je me détestais. A cause de moi de nombreuses personnes souffraient. A travers mon visage c'est elle qu'ils voyaient. Ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens. J'étais mort intérieurement en même temps d'Alison. J'aurai aimé la rejoindre mais je ne pouvais faire souffrir d'avantage mes parents : Esmée et Carlisle ainsi et mon frère et ma sœur : Alice et Emmet. Chaque membre de ma famille avait réussis à noyer sa peine. Où plutôt à la mettre de coté quelques heures par jour, car au fond nous souffrions tous minutes après minutes de la mort d'Ali. Alice avait Jasper, son petit ami depuis 4 ans et Emmet avec Rosalie. Quant à mes parents, ils tentaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient de cacher leur peine mais je n'étais pas dupe. Moi, je n'avais rien. Je ne voulais rien. Je ne voulais pas oublier ma douleur. Je voulais vivre avec chaque seconde, je devais payer pour ce que j'avais fait à Alison. Je voulais continuer à être torturé par la douleur qui me rappelait qu'un jour elle avait existé.

- Tu dors ? Me demanda Alice de sa petite voix et en levant sa tête de lutin au-dessus de la mienne.

- Non ... J'ai encore rêvé d'elle. Dis-je en fermant péniblement les yeux.

Ma voix tremblait. Parler d'Alison m'était si douloureux ... Je ne pouvais prononcer son nom à voix haute.

- Je sais. Je l'ai senti, tu n'arrêtais pas de crier " Pardonne-moi". Edward, tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Arrête de te torturer ! Alison ne supporterait pas de te voir comme ça ! Ca fait deux ans maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi Edward ! Tu te fais tant de mal ! Tu NOUS fais du mal ! Pardonne-toi Edward je t'en supplie ! Il est temps de faire ton deuil !

- Alice, parlons d'autres choses... Arrête ! C'est trop dur. Et tu sais très bien que je n'arriverai jamais à me pardonner. Ali … Elle est morte à cause de moi !

J'en voulais à ma sœur de me parler d'elle. Alice savait à quel point il m'était dur de penser à Ali. Mais presque chaque jour elle me tenait les même propos, espérant qu'un jour ils me feraient effet.

Alice déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Elle aussi était très affectée par la mort d'Alison mais je crois qu'elle avait finit par faire son deuil même si souvent je pouvais lire sur son visage qu'elle pensait à Ali. Ils pensaient tous à elle en me voyant.

- Aller debout Edward ! Tu m'as promis !

Son visage c'était soudain illuminé ! Alice m'avait supplié de l'accompagner lors de sa virée shopping. Une de plus ! Elle faisait tant d'efforts pour me faire sortir ! Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Je voulais la rendre heureuse, elle le méritait. Et la rendre heureuse me procurait un peu de répit dans ma douleur.

- Alors allons y ! Lui disais-je sans enthousiasme, un faux sourire sur mon visage.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller. Comme tous les week-end je voulais composer des morceaux, lire et travailler. Car au fond, c'était la seule manière pour moi d'oublier Alison. Une journée de plus commençait sans elle, encore un jour avec cette douleur atroce dans ma poitrine. Je n'en pouvais plus.

**Voilà ! Comme vous pouvez le constater Edward est malheureux … Il se sent coupable de la mort d'Alison. Mais qui EST Alison ? Et bien il va falloir continuer de lire pour le savoir ! Et oui je suis cruelle, je ne vous le dirai pas maintenant ! Il y a un gros indice dans le chapitre mais je me demande si vous avez réussis à le voir … ! Le prochain chapitre se passera au lycée ! Bella & Edward vont ils se rencontrer ? **


	3. Chapter 3 Lycée de Forks

**Chapitre 3**

**Voilà enfin le chapitre où Bella arrive au lycée ! Va elle enfin croiser Edward Cullen dans les couloirs ? Où serai-je assez cruelle pour vous faire attendre ? J'ai l'impression de vous mener un peu en bateau avec Alison mais vous allez découvrir son identité dans le prochain chapitre ! **

POV Edward -

Je garais ma Volvo grise sur le parking de mon lycée. Je n'avais aucun ami ici hormis Jasper. Je passais tout mon temps avec lui et Alice. Personne ici ne pourrait comprendre ma douleur. Ils avaient tous fini par oublier ce qui s'était passé deux ans plus tôt. Je remarquais tout de suite une nouvelle voiture sur le parking : un vieille Chevrolet rouge. Sans aucun doute, c'était à la nouvelle élève. Tout le monde ne parlait que d'elle depuis des mois et des mois ! C'était devenu l'événement de l'année. Moi je m'en moquais. Je ne me souvenais même plus de son prénom. Suivi de ma sœur, j'entrais dans le lycée et me dirigeait vers ma classe de géographie comme chaque Lundi. Je détestais ma vie de lycéen. Tous les jours c'était pareil. Je ne supportais plus la monotonie et cette douleur au cœur que je portais et que personne ici ne comprenait excepté Alice et Jasper. J'aurais voulu qu'Alison soit encore là pour m'accompagner. Tout le monde l'aimait ici. Je détestais devoir l'attendre toutes les deux minutes pendant qu'elle disait bonjour à tous ses amis mais je sais maintenant que j'aurai dû profiter de chaque instant passé avec elle. A l'époque c'étaient aussi mes amis. Mais après sa mort je ne voulais parler à personne d'autre qu'Alice et Jasper. Je n'avais plus de vie sociale et j'avais perdu le goût de la vie. J'étais tellement proche d'elle… Penser à Alison creusait un peu plus à chaque fois le trou béant dans ma poitrine. La douleur était insupportable. Je m'étais laissé emporté par les souvenirs alors que je m'étais interdit de penser à elle. Je devais fermer les yeux, penser à autre chose. Gardant les yeux fermés je me cognais brusquement à quelqu'un qui marchait dans le même sens que moi, mais à une vitesse bien inférieure à la mienne.

- Désolée ! Lançais-je sortant de mes pensées, sans même regarder la personne que je venais de bousculer.

Tout le monde avait peur de moi ici depuis la disparition d'Alison, et je m'en moquais. J'accélérais aussitôt mon pas vers ma classe en entendant la sonnerie raisonner dans les longs couloirs. Je m'asseyais au fond de la classe, seul, et sortais mes affaires. Une journée tout à fait normale commençait.

POV Bella.

Je garais ma camionnette sur le parking de mon nouveau lycée, le cœur battant. Je détestais l'idée de ne connaître personne ici ! Jacob allait dans un lycée d'une ville voisine à mon grand désespoir ! J'aurais voulu l'avoir à mes côtés ! J'avais passé le Week-End avec lui, il m'avait emmené sur la plage de la Push où lui et moi passions nous journées étant petits, dans le sable. Mais désormais j'étais seule. J'étais habituée cependant : en Arizona la solitude faisait parti de mon quotidien. J'avais l'impression d'appartenir à un autre monde. J'étais différente des autres, je ne m'intéressais pas à la mode, aux stars d'Hollywood ... Mais aujourd'hui il fallait que je fasse un effort. Le lycée de Forks était beaucoup plus petit que celui où j'allais auparavant. Tout le monde me regardait. Je détestais cette sensation... Pourtant personne n'osait venir me parler. Je m'engageais alors dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Et regardais très vite le petit plan que l'on m'avait fait parvenir. Je le connaissais déjà plus ou moins par cœur. Je m'avançais dans les longs couloirs. Toutes les salles se ressemblaient, des centaines d'élèves marchaient chacun dans un sens différent me regardant comme si j'étais un animal ! Personne ne m'adressait la parole pourtant. Je n'arrivais pas à repérer le numéro des sales avec tout ce monde. Je commençais à paniquais quand quelqu'un derrière moi me bouscula.

- Désolé ! Me lança quelqu'un très vite.

C'était une voix masculine, un magnifique ténor.

- Oh heuu ce n'est pas grave ! Disais-je en me retournant

Mais manifestement il ne m'avait pas entendu. Je le voyais s'éloigner à grands pas en même temps que la sonnerie résonnait dans les couloirs. Il était grand, des magnifiques cheveux couleur bronze. J'aurais aimé voir son visage ou le voir de près.

- Isabella ? Bienvenue a Forks !

Surprise, une jeune fille m'enlaça comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours.

- Heu juste Bella ! Merci ! Répondis-je en me mordillant les lèvres et en rougissant.

- Normalement tu as cours de maths avec moi ! Viens, je vais te conduire jusqu'à la salle ! Ah au fait, je suis Jessica ! Mais tout le monde ici m'appelle Jessi ou Jess' ! C'est comme tu veux !

Jessica semblait toute excitée ! Enfin quelqu'un ici avait osé me parler et m'adresser plus qu'un " désolé". On entraient alors dans la classe et Jessica me présentait à ses amis.

- Bella je te présente Mike, Eric et Angela ! Et tu es invitée à déjeuner avec nous ce midi si tu veux, ça nous ferait plaisir en tout cas !

Jessica était tellement excitée, j'aurais préféré déjeuner avec mon Charlie qui travaillait dans le commissariat voisin mais Jessica et ses amis semblaient sincères : ils voulaient déjeuner avec moi et je n'allais pas dès le premier jour jouer à ma solitaire ! Tous souriaient. Toutes mes peurs s'étaient évanouies en un instant, les habitants de Forks étaient très accueillants ! J'allais être bien ici avec Jessy et ses amis, j'en étais sûre ! Et j'allais faire des efforts pour ne pas finir seule comme à Phoenix.

Salut ! Merci beaucoup, au moins je ne finirai pas toute seule à manger dans les toilettes, comme je me l'étais imaginé ! Lançais-je avec une certaine assurance qui m'étonna moi-même !

Tous lâchèrent un petit rire sincère, surtout Mike. Et au fond de moi je voulais en savoir plus sur eux, après tout c'est avec eux que j'allais passer mon année !

Ohhh mais non Bella on ne va pas te lâcher d'une semelle ! On sait très bien ce que c'est de ne connaître personne dans un lycée aussi grand que le notre ! Me dit Mike en me tapotant l'épaule !

Un petit rire m'échappait. Si seulement il savait que mon lycée en Arizona fessait près du double de celui-ci.

Sur ce le cours commençais et Jessica me proposa de m'installer à côté d'elle et d'Angela sur une table à trois. J'allais être bien ici. Vraiment bien, une nouvelle vie commençait et je prenais un nouveau départ.

**Et oui, j'ai décidé d'être un peu cruelle ! La rencontre entre Bella et Edward aurait été trop simple sinon ! Cela avait été prévu dès le début ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, pas mal de choses vont se passer dans le chapitre suivant ! L'identité d'Alison sera révélée dans celui-ci sauf si je décide de le couper juste avant … Décisions, décisions ** … !


	4. Chapter 4 C'était donc lui ?

**Chapitre 4**

**Ce chapitre est très important pour la suite de l'histoire également. Tout ce met petit à petit en place ! **

**Bella Swan POV.**

A la fin de mon cours de Français, Mike, Angela et Jessica m'attendaient pour aller déjeuner. J'avais hâte d'en savoir un peu plus sur eux mais je savais que eux aussi voudraient en savoir plus sur ma vie. J'espérais pouvoir éviter leurs questions car ma vie était vraiment ennuyante. Je n'avais rien à raconter. J'étais Bella Swan je venais de ré emménager à Forks où j'avais déjà passé 3 ans de ma vie étant bébé avant de partir en Arizona avec Renée. Rien de plus. J'allais les ennuyer avec toutes mes histoires de famille et ils réaliseraient que j'étais la plus inintéressante des filles.

On s'installa sur une table ronde, au milieu de la cafeteria à mon plus grand regret. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Je reconnaissais quelques personnes qui partageaient certains cours avec moi. J'avais une soudaine envie de partir en courant, je détestais être le centre d'attention !

Et bah dis donc Bella ! Tu es la star du jour on dirai ! Me dis Mike.

Evidemment ! Depuis le temps qu'on t'attend ! Et il ne se passe jamais rien ici … Répondis Jessica

Ouais où alors tous les deux ans ! Lança Eric à son tour, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait laissé un froid dans la conversation.

Je déteste ça… Etre le centre d'attention ! Dis-je pour briser ce silence insupportable ! l'ambiance était lourde depuis ce qu'avait dit Eric mais je n'osais poser de questions. Je finirai bien par savoir ce qu'il avait voulu dire de toute manière.

Oh t'inquiète pas Bella, quand Cullen entrera dans la cafet' toutes les filles auront le regard rivé sur lui ! Me dit Eric en faisant un clin d'œil à Mike.

Cullen ? M'étonnais-je

Justement … Voilà sa sœur ! Bella, voici Alice Cullen et son petit ami Jasper ! Ils sont adorables tous les deux ! Dis Angela en pointant le couple du menton.

Je regardais attentivement Alice. Elle était magnifique ! Son visage était parfait, elle avait les cheveux noirs, courts. Je n'avais jamais vu une démarche pareille ! On aurait dit qu'elle dansait, elle était si gracieuse ! Jasper la tenait par la taille. Oui, ils étaient adorables tout les deux.

Et voilà Edward qui arrive !

C'était donc lui qui … Commençais-je à mi voix

Tu connais Edward Bella ? Me coupa Jessica

Je reconnu tout de suite cette chevelure de bronze que j'avais vu dans les couloirs. C'était donc lui qui m'avait bousculé dans les couloirs ce matin même ! Son visage était encore plus beau que celui de sa sœur. Il était plus que magnifique ! Les autres élèves à côté de lui perdaient tous leur charme. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau ! Mais en même temps son visage était sombre, très sombre. Ses yeux noisette regardaient droit devant eux, aucune expression n'arborait son visage. Son visage était comme vide.J'aurais voulu le voir encore de plus près ! Je du me forcé à le quitter des yeux

Bella ? Repris Jessica

Oh non non, c'est juste qu'il m'est rentré dedans ce matin et il s'est excusé … Avant de repartir à grand pas vers sa classe. Mes nouveaux amis pouffèrent en cœur

Et bah dis donc, tu fais fort Bella ! Tiré une mot à M. Edward Cullen dès ton arrivée … Chapeau ! Pouffa Mike

Mike arrête ! Bella, ce que Mike veut dire c'est que … Depuis plusieurs années les Cullen vivent dans leur monde… Dans leur bulle. Ils n'adressent la personne à personne d'autre. M'expliqua Angela

C'est encore pire depuis d'Emmet et Rosalie ne sont plus là. Ajouta Lauren en posant son plateau en face de moi, une fille dont je venais de faire la connaissance et qui s'était jointe à nous.

Rosalie et Emmet ? Demandai-je étonnée

Oui, Emmet et le frère aîné d'Edward et Alice. Quant à Rosalie, c'est la fiancée d'Emmet. Ils sont à l'université maintenant ! Me dis Lauren

Pendant que Lauren m'expliquait qui étaient Rosalie et Emmet, l'atmosphère était redevenue lourde. Très lourde. Quelque chose clochait ici. J'osais un nouveau regard vers la table des Cullen. Toujours aucune expression sur le visage d'Edward son regard était dans le vide. Il était si beau … J'imaginais son sourire. Le son de sa voix me revient, je repassais en bouche ce « désolé » qu'il m'avait lancé quelques heures auparavant… Un magnifique ténor. Angela me tapa l'épaule. Nous devions retourner en classe.

Eric m'escorta jusqu'à mon cours de biologie. J'arrivais juste au moment où la cloche sonnait.

Mademoiselle Swan ! Bienvenue à vous ! Me dis le professeur Lacoste

Bonjour M. Lacoste ! Lui dis-je en souriant

Tenez, voici un manuel. Il regroupe l'ensemble des programmes, du collège au lycée ! Prenez place à côté du jeune homme au quatrième rang je vous prie !

J'attrapais le manuel que mon professeur me tendait. Je cherchais la place que je devais occuper d'un regard timide en me tournant vers la classe. Soudain mon cœur s'accéléra : Edward était l'homme du quatrième rang à côté de qui je devais m'assoir. J'allais enfin pouvoir le voir de près ! Il semblait un peu perdu, et me regardais. Je trébuchais avant d'arriver saine et sauve à ma place. Mon cœur battait à toute allure. Je n'osai lui parler, ni le regarder. Je sentais mes joues rougir. Je devais me calmer, penser à autre chose. J'étais ridicule ! Un simple visage ne pouvait me faire ça. Pour cela, j'ouvrais mon nouveau manuel pour y mettre mon nom. Edward, toujours le regard perdu regardait vaguement ce que j'étais en train de faire alors que le cours commençait. Je cherchais la page spéciale « propriétaires du manuel » pour y inscrire mon nom. A ce même moment, Edward poussa un minuscule gémissement, se replia sur lui même, et parti en courant quelque secondes plus tard de la salle sous le regard interrogateur des autres élèves de la classe qui me regardaient tous, murmurant des choses que je ne pouvais entendre. Le rouge me monta aux joues de nouveaux. J'aurais voulu partir en courant moi aussi ! Mais je décidais finalement de baisser les yeux sur mon manuel. C'est alors que je vis sur la page des noms de mon livre un nom qui me sauta aux yeux … Edward avait vu ce nom et était parti ? Tout était-t-il de ma faute ? Où peut-être était-il simplement malade …

**Le prochain chapitre sera le même mais du point de vue d'Edward. Pas mal de réponse vous seront apportées. **


	5. Chapter 5 Un couteau en plein coeur

Chapitre 5

**Vous trouverez dans ce petit chapitre pas mal de réponse… Il s'agit du même chapitre que le précédent mais du point de vue d'Edward.**

**POV EDWARD **

Comme d'habitude, je me rendais à la cafeteria pour déjeuner avec Alice et Jasper. Pour une fois il me semblait que Jasper, Alice et moi n'étions pas le centre d'attention. Je n'avais même pas besoin de regarder qui ils étaient tous en train de dévisager. Je le savais déjà : la nouvelle. Tout le monde ne parlait que d'elle aujourd'hui. Encore plus que d'habitude. Je déposais mon plateau sur ma table et j'écoutais vaguement ce qu'Alice me racontait. Tous les jours c'était pareil. Elle avait toujours tant de choses à raconter. Ma petite sœur était vraiment adorable ! Mais je pensais encore et toujours à Alison. Je repensais à tout ces moments que Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Alison, Jasper avions passés ici même à cette table. Nous étions tous si heureux. Tout était parfait. Chaque Week-End nous allions jouer au baseball avec Carlisle et Esmée mais aussi avec les parents de Jasper et ceux de Rosalie puis nous allions déjeuner dans le meilleur restaurant de Seattle. Et aujourd'hui, Alison aurait dû être là… Assise à côté d'Alice et moi. Elle écouterait Alice et rigolerait avec tous ces amis. Je lirais en elle son bonheur. Moi aussi je serais heureux. Tout serais parfait. Je devais profiter de chaque seconde que je passais sur Terre pour elle et pour moi. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'aurais voulu ouvrir ma poitrine et en sortir moi-même cette douleur. Je n'en pouvais plus de souffrir. Et en même temps je voulais souffrir. Je ne devais pas être heureux.

Je mettais laissé emporté une fois de plus dans mes pensées. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Alison. La douleur était de plus en plus forte mais j'essayais de me calmer. Je ne voulais pas faire de peine à ma petite sœur. Elle faisait tant d'efforts … C'était moi le grand frère, j'étais censé être celui qui la consolerai mais la situation été inversée … Heureusement que Jasper était là pour elle. Lui aussi était formidable.

Heureusement la cloche sonna. Je devais maintenant me rendre en biologie. Le professeur était particulièrement ennuyant mais au moins je pouvais m'occuper l'esprit. La nouvelle élève apparue devant moi. Je ne la voyais que de dos. C'était la première fois que je la voyais, pourtant sa chevelure marron me rappelait quelqu'un. Etait elle celle que j'avais bousculée ce matin ? J'en étais presque sûr. Peut importe. Elle se retourna et je vis son visage, ses yeux noisette. Elle était adorable. Sa timidité se lisait sur son visage ainsi que son manque de confiance en elle. Elle tenait dans ses mains le manuel que M. Lacoste venait de lui donner. Isabella trébucha ensuite, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et je commençais à écouter le cours. M. Lacoste racontait pour la troisième fois le système de multiplication des chromosomes. Je connaissais cette partie du cours pas cœur ! Je portais alors mon attention sur Isabella tout en écoutant M. Lacoste pour ne pas perdre le fil lorsqu'il aurait finit avec ses chromosomes ! Ma voisine ouvrait son manuel, un stylo à la main. Que cherchait elle à faire ? Elle ouvrit le livre à la page des propriétaires du livre. Et c'est là, une lame qui me fut enfoncée dans le cœur ! Là, sur la page était écrit d'une écriture que je ne connaissais que trop bien : « Alison Cullen ». Ma poitrine me faisait plus mal que jamais. Je poussais un cris que j'étouffais vivement avec mon poing, je me repliais sur moi-même pour ensuite décider de fuir en courant. C'était trop dur. Tout ici me rappelait Alison. Sa mort dont j'étais l'unique coupable. Alice avait raison. Je ne pouvais continuer de vivre ainsi. Nous gardions nos manuels du collège au lycée, je me souvenais encore parfaitement du jour où qu'Alison et moi avions reçu notre manuel. Emmet et moi rigolions devant Alison qui alors âgée de 11 ans avait du mal à porter son gros livre ! Elle était si belle ce jour là avec son petit nœud rose dans les cheveux, le même qu'elle avait attaché aux cheveux d'Alice. C'était le manuel d'Isabella maintenant. J'aurai voulu garder le livre de ma sœur plutôt que de savoir qu'une autre allait l'utiliser. Je voulais voler le livre de la nouvelle. Je devais le récupérer, mais en même temps je savais que ça ne servirai à rien. Et puis je n'avais pas le droit d'être méchant avec Isabella. Elle m'avait fait sourire tout à l'heure, une chose que même Alice avait du mal à me faire faire ! Et puis elle semblait bien trop douce, adorable pour que je lui fasse du mal. Cela devait être dur pour elle d'arriver en milieu d'année dans ce lycée. Je ne pouvais en rajouter d'avantage !

Je me dirigeais vers ma Volvo. J'avais besoin de partir de ce lycée, de me retrouver seul un moment, me retrouver face à moi-même dans cette prairie où je me réfugiais si souvent depuis 2 ans.

**Voilà ! Maintenant vous savez tous qu'Alison est la sœur d'Edward. Mais il reste toujours une petite chose à propos d'elle que je ne dévoilerai pas pour l'instant ) ! Quant à l'histoire de sa mort … Il vous faudra attendre ! Alors vous pensiez vraiment qu'Alison avait été la copine d'Edward ? Et non ! **


	6. Chapter 6 Ne plus en parler

**Chapitre 6.**

**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai essayé d'écrire ce chapitre assez rapidement car je sais ce que c'est de devoir attendre haha … **

**Bref, ce chapitre se passe à la fin de la journée du point de vue de Bella. Il apporte quelques petites choses mais c'est surtout la fin qui est importante d'après moi. Je vais m'écarter petit à petit d'Alison sans jamais la faire disparaître bien entendu, mais bon il faut bien que Bella et Edward se rencontrent « vraiment » ! Je vous ai déjà fait attendre suffisamment je pense. Mais Comme Edward est trop sur renfermé lui même pour le moment rien ne peut encore se passer. Le chapitre 7 ouvrira des portes ... Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus **

POV Bella Swan.

La fin de ma première journée de cours à Forks arriva. J'étais épuisée et je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : aller me glisser sous ma couette. Là au moins il y faisait chaud ! Mais Angela et Jessica avaient une toute autre idée en tête : aller boire un chocolat chaud dans le café voisin. Apparemment c'était l'une de leurs habitudes.

- Tu viens avec nous Bella ? Me demanda Jessica.

Ce qui venait de se passer en cours lorsque Edward avait vu "Alison Cullen" écrit sur mon manuel m'obsédait. J'étais déterminée à en savoir plus sur cette fille. Pourquoi mes nouveaux amis ne l'avaient-ils pas mentionnée lorsqu'ils m'avaient présenté les membres de la famille Cullen ? Et pourquoi Edward avait-il réagit ainsi ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Et un détour par le café pouvait m'apporter des réponses.

- Oui bien sûr, pourquoi pas ! Lançais-je

Nous traversâmes et arrivâmes au Mimis's cofee. Nous prenions place pendant que la serveuse nous apportait les cartes. L'intérieur du café était typique de l'Oregon. J'adorais déjà cet endroit. C'est Angela qui entama la conversation.

- Bella, Jessica et moi on se demandaient, qu'est ce qui s'est passé en cours de biologie avec Cullen ? Me demanda elle

La question d'Angela m'arrangeait. Je ne voulais pas être celle qui commencerait à parler d'Edward. Je ne voulais pas que mes amies se fassent des idées et qu'elles pensent que je m'intéresse à lui. Mais en réalité j'avais des milliers de questions à son sujet. Il était tellement intriguant, presque fascinant à mes yeux.

- Umh, Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas bien compris moi même. Quand Edward a vu qu'il y avait écrit " Alison Cullen" sur mon manuel, il a adopté une attitude très ... Particulière... Pour ensuite s'enfuir en courant de la classe... Disais-je en tournant ma cuillère dans mon chocolat brûlant que la serveuse venait de m'apporter.

- Alison ... Dis Jessica à voix basse. Son regard devint sombre. Comme celui d'Edward

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre avec cette fille. Et je voulais absolument découvrir ce dont il s'agissait.

- C'est la sœur d'Edward, d'Alice et d' Emmet ? Demandais-je

- Oui. La sœur jumelle d'Edward pour être exacte. Ils étaient inséparables! Tu les aurais vu tous les deux ! Ils étaient tous tellement heureux aussi à l'époque ! Tout le monde l'adorait, les adorait ici. Tout le monde... Maintenant tout est si différent ... Edward surtout et Alice se sont complètement renfermés sur eux-mêmes. Me répondit Angela avec une certaine tristesse dans sa voix.

- " adorait" ? Répétais-je en commençant à comprendre

- Oui ... Elle est ... Elle est mo ... Morte il y a deux ... Commença Angela avant que Jessica ne la coupe.

- Stop ! Arrêtons de parler de ça les filles ! Bella, oublie toute cette histoire, d'accord ? Tout ça s'est passé il y a deux ans. Il n'y a rien n'à savoir de plus. Parler d'Ali ne la refera pas revenir. Sa mort nous à tous beaucoup marquée, certains plus que d'autres.

- Oui tu as raison ! Parlons de quelque chose de plus gaie ! Alors, Jessica, tu vas faire quelque chose cette année pour fêter ton anniversaire ? Demanda Angela

Mais Jessica posa sa tasse de chocolat avec fureur. La colère se lisait sur son visage. Je ne comprenais rien

Jessica semblait si perturbée ! Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses joues étaient rouges. Soudain elle se leva et lança :

- Tu le fais exprès Angela ? Ça t'amuse peut-être ?

- Oh mer... souffla Angela. Jessica ! Attends ! Jess ! Désolée !

Mais Jessica était déjà partie.

Je restée bouche bée. J'avais l'impression d'arriver au beau milieu d'un film, de ne pas saisir l'intrigue ! Puis se fut Angela qui à son tour se leva pour courir après Jessica.

- Bella je suis désolée ! C'est ton premier jour ici et tout va déjà de travers ! Me dis Angela avant de partir.

Je m'étais fait plantée par mes deux seules amies. Finalement je ne savais pas si j'allais être si bien ici. En tout cas il était hors de question que je reparle d'Alison à quiconque ici. Parler d'elle avait l'air bien trop douloureux pour eux. Je préférai ne rien savoir. Et de toute façon il n'y avait surement rien de plus à savoir. Alison Cullen, la sœur jumelle d'Edward était morte il y à deux ans, c'est tout. Je rassemblais mes affaires et me dirigeais vers la porte en laissant un pourboire. Jessica et Angela étaient déjà réconciliées. Je pouvais les apercevoir en train de rigoler dehors. Quand elles me virent approcher elles me sourirent et nous portâmes marcher un peu dans les alentours. Elles me posaient mille et une questions sur ma vie en Arizona, mais jamais elles ne mentionnaient la famille Cullen. L'atmosphère était redevenue normale.

Une fois chez moi, j'embrassais mon père sur les 2 joues pour ensuite regarder un match de baseball avec lui un pizza à la main. Charlie était un grand fan de ce sport contrairement à moi, mais j'aimais passer du temps avec lui. Depuis mon retour Charlie semblait transformé. J'aimais le voir ainsi. Mon père et ma mère étaient enfin tout les deux heureux, c'était là, l'un des plus beau cadeau. Non père me posait quelques questions sur ma première journée de cours. A chaque fois je pensais à Edward. A sa beauté, à la couleur bronze de ses cheveux et je repassais continuellement ce " désolé" qu'il m'avait lancé avec son superbe ténor, je l'imaginais sourire, quittant son regard sombre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. J'éprouvais de la pitié pour lui... Je n'avais jamais eu de frère ou de sœur mais je savais ce que c'était de perdre un être cher. Cependant je me doutais bien que j'étais à des années lumières de comprendre sa véritable douleur.

**Voilà, Bella a pris la décision de ne plus parler d'Alison, car elle voit que tout le monde a souffert de sa disparition. Je voulais aussi mettre Ali en arrière plan pour que Bella s'intéresse plus à Edward en lui-même et non à « Edward + Alison ». Pas de panique, Edward + Bella, ça arrive c'est pour bientôt, très bientôt -) J'ai aussi hâte que vous mais avant il faut que les choses se mettent bien en place. Edward ne peut ressentir de l'amour pour Bella dès maintenant, il est complètement dans sa bulle etc. Mais le prochain chapitre marquera un pas en avant pour Ed. **


	7. Chapter 7 C'est une page qui se tourne

Chapitre 7.

**J'ai décidé de poster les chapitres 6 et 7 en même temps. J'aurai pu les regrouper en un seul chapitre mais je n'aime pas mélanger deux points de vue. Le personnage d'Esmée est enfin mis en scène. Une conversation mère/fils s'imposait … **

POV Edward.

- Edward ? Mon chéri ! Qu'est ce que tu fais à la maison à une heure pareille ? Tes cours sont annulés ? Me demanda ma mère.

- Non ... Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai … mal au ventre. Disais-je en montant l'escalier qui montait à ma chambre.

- Edward Anthony Cullen ! Viens ici ! Et dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! Répondit Esmée.

Alors je revenais vers elle. Mes yeux étaient baignés de larmes et je n'arrivais jamais à mentir à mes parents.

- C'est rien maman ... J'irai mieux demain ... C'est juste que trop de souvenirs me sont revenus d'un coup aujourd'hui. La nouvelle élève du lycée a hérité du manuel d'A ... De ma sœur. J'ai ... En voyant ses petites pates de mouches sur la première page j'ai ...

- Oh mon chéri ...

J'aimais quand ma mère me prenait ainsi dans ses bras. Je me sentais comme petit garçon à chaque fois. Ses bras maternels me serraient contre elle. Je voulais y rester des heures et des heures.

- Je m'en veux tellement maman ! J'aimais je ne pourrai vivre avec !

Mes larmes coulaient maintenant abondamment sur mon visage. Ça faisait tant de bien de pleurer... Je passais mes journées à éviter les larmes de couler.

- Edward, on en a déjà parlé des millions de fois. Alison détesterai te voir ainsi ! Reprends-toi en main ! Il est tant de te pardonner ! Depuis deux ans tu es comme mort ! Il y a bien des choses que tu aimes faire, qui te font sourire non ? Sors de ta bulle et va vers de nouvelles têtes ! T'enfermer ainsi ne t'aidera pas ! Regarde Alice et Emmet ! Ils arrivent à être heureux sans l'oublier pour autant ! Nous avons tous réussis à surmonter cette épreuve. Tu peux aussi le faire. Il est grand temps.

Malheureusement non. Rien ne me rendait heureux. J'aimais composer et lire mais je n'aimais rien d'autre désormais. Et au lycée, personnes ne semblait s'intéresser aux mêmes choses que moi... Ils m'étaient tous indifférents. C'était comme si j'avais grandi de 4 ans en 2 ans et que eux en étaient restés là ou ils en étaient. Et puis je les connaissais déjà tous par cœur. Je savais qu'aucun ne pourrait jamais être mon ami. Mais Esmée avait raison. Je devais me reprendre en main. Ce matin j'avais souri en voyant Isabella. Peut-être avais-je senti qu'elle pouvait être différente de tous les autres élèves de ce lycée ? Je me rejouais son arrivée devant la classe, sa timidité que je lisais sur son adorable visage, ses longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur ses épaules ... Un nouveau sourire m'échappa ...

- Et bien voilà ! Tu vois Edward que tu peux sourire ! Aller mon grand, monte te reposer je vais te faire des pancakes. Et appelle Emmet et Rosalie, leurs vacances débutent ce soir, si tu veux les rejoindre à Boston un jour ou deux et que tu penses que ça t'aiderait à te changer les idée je ne peux que t'y encourager.

- Merci maman ... J'ai sûrement besoin de changer d'air … Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de rater les cours …

La proposition était tentante. C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait mais je ne voulais pas rater les cours…

- J'appellerai pour dire que tu ne te sens pas bien. Tu es un excellent élève je suis sûre que partir deux trois jour n'y changera rien. Et Alice prendra tes devoirs.

- Dans ce cas d'accord ! Merci maman !

Sur-ce je montais dans ma chambre. Je voulais mettre Alison une bonne fois pour toute en arrière plan dans ma tête. Ma mère avait raison. Je décrochais alors toutes photos d'elle et faisait disparaître tout objets qui pouvaient me ramener à elle. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais excité. Je voulais m'en sortir et j'aillais m'en sortir. Mes yeux coulaient toujours mais je voulais puiser toutes les larmes de mon corps pour sécher mes larmes de culpabilité et de tristesse à jamais. Pour la première fois en 2 ans, je voulais m'en sortir. Etait-ce le simple fait d'avoir vu Isabella qui avait provoqué cela en moi ? Avais-je réalisais en une fraction de seconde que je pouvais toujours sourire ? Tout était confus dans ma tête. Secouant la tête pour sortir de mes pensées j'attrapais mon cellulaire pour appeler mon frère.

- Hey, c'est Edward

- Edward ? Hey ! Comment ça va mon vieux ?

- Um, ça va, ça va … Mais j'aurais vraiment besoin de me changer les idées

- Et pour ça tu à appelé ton frérot ! Tu as tapé à la bonne porte mec !

- En fait, avec maman nous pensions que je pourrai passer quelques jours avec toi et Rosalie à Boston. Juste 2 ou 3 jours, j'ai besoin de changer d'air et surtout de me distraire … Tu en penses quoi ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu sais très bien que tu peux venir quand tu veux ici ! Rosalie sera ravie elle aussi ! Tu lui manques, tu nous manques ! Tu sais quoi, je vais réserver un terrain de tennis tout de suite ! Je vais te changer les idées moi tu va voir ! Alice m'a fait comprendre que tu ne faisais plus rien de tes journées, je vais te redonner le goût de la vie, compte sur moi Ed ! Et prépares toi, je vais te donner une bonne raclée au tennis !

- Toi me battre au tennis ? Tu rigoooooole ! Jamais !

- Ahhh, voilà le Edward que je connais ! Aller mec, tu me tiens au courant pour tes horaires d'arrivées et tout ça ! En attendant je me charge de tout ton emploie du temps !

- Merci Emmet, j'ai hâte de te retrouver moi aussi. Depuis deux ans on s'est trop éloignés …

- on va rattraper le temps perdu ! Content de voir que tu es de retour et que tu as enfin décidé de faire ton deuil. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu Ed. Aller je te laisse, Rosalie m'attends au cinéma ! Bye !

- Okay, je te tiens au courant ! Bye

Pour une fois je savais qu'ils avaient raisons. Alison aurait voulu que je m'amuse, que je rie … Et j'étais bien décidé à retrouve le goût de la vie.

**Voilà, je voulais absolument que Edward mette lui aussi Alison en arrière plan dans sa tête. Nous ne verrons pas Edward à Boston avec Emmet car ça n'apporterait pas grande chose à l'histoire. Mais vous retrouverez Bella pendant son absence bien entendu. Alice sera un peu plus présente dans les chapitres à venir -) Mais encore une fois je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Patience, ce que vous attendez tous arrive ! **


	8. Chapter 8 Alice

**Chapitre 8.**

**Bonjour à tous ! Ce matin en me réveillant j'ai voulu vous faire une surprise en postant le chapitre 8 ! Mais j'ai malheureusement uploadé le même qu'hier ! Quelle idiote ! Je ne referrai plus jamais ça depuis un Ipod Touch ;) merci à Titefred et Alunia Potter qui me l'ont dit tout de suite ! Et merci à tous pour vos Reviews :') **

**C'est dans ce chapitre que Bella va avoir son premier VRAI contact avec un membre de la famille Cullen. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Plus que les 2 derniers en tout cas.**

POV Bella :

Une nouvelle journée commençait. Charlie était déjà parti travailler, je me retrouvais seule une fois de plus. Je pris un rapide petit déjeuner avant de monter dans ma camionnette. 10 minutes plus tard j'étais déjà au lycée et bien évidemment tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Ils finiraient tous par arrêter un jour ou l'autre… Tout de suite Mike vint vers moi et m'accompagna dans le gymnase. Je détestais les cours de sports. J'étais plus que nulle. En Arizona les gens avaient finit par ne plus faire attention à ma maladresse mais ici, ils ne me rateraient pas …

J'entrais dans les vestiaires et je vis Alice Cullen. Elle avait donc le même âge que moi ? Je voulais demander à Mike m'ayant pourtant interdit de parler de cette famille avec mes nouveaux amis. La tentation était plus forte.

- Hey Mike, Alice a le même âge que nous ?

- Oh non, elle a un an de moins mais, tout comme les reste de sa famille, ses résultats sont excellents et elle a sauté une classe. Elle pourrait en sauter 5 si elle le voulait !

- Woah, okay ! Merci !

Sur ce je me mettais en tenus de sport. Un short ridicule mais je n'avais que ça à me mettre. Je ne faisais absolument pas attention à mon apparence dans mon ancien lycée. J'enfilais toujours la première tenue que je trouvais. En sortant, je vis Alice Cullen devant moi. Sa démarche était toujours aussi parfaite. Comment pouvait elle être aussi gracieuse ? Je trébuchais, me rappelant une nouvelle fois de ma maladresse. Alice et moi étions deux opposées.

Le cours de sport se passa comme je me l'étais imaginé. J'étais toujours aussi nulle mais cela ne me faisait plus rien. J'étais habituée. Le professeur avait finit par me proposer de m'asseoir pour regarder ce premier cours. J'avais accepté sans aucune hésitation. Mon regard été rivé sur Alice. Tous ses mouvement s'enchainaient parfaitement, on aurait dit qu'elle était née pour jouer au baseball. Elle était magnifique à regarder, elle était aussi fascinante que son frère. Son frère, que j'allais enfin revoir dans moins d'une heure en cours de biologie avec M. Lacoste. J'avais hâte de le revoir j'espérais mettre ma timidité de côté et lui adresser quelques mot. Sa voix commençait à s'effacer de ma mémoire, il fallait que je l'entende de nouveau.

La cloche sonna enfin. Une fois débarrassée de ma tenue de sport je me dirigeais vers la classe de M. Lacoste à la recherche d'une chevelure cuivrée. La sonnerie retentie une nouvelle fois au moment même où j'entrais dans la salle. Malheureusement Edward manquait à l'appel. Ma déception était énorme. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point je voulais de revoir. Maintenant qu'il était absent, je men rendais compte.

Mademoiselle Swan ? Entendis-je derrière moi

Oh heu oui, excusez moi. Répondis je, le rouge me montant au joues une fois de plus.

Des milliers de questions me trottaient dans la tête. Etait il aussi bouleversé par la mort de sa sœur pour manquer plusieurs journées de cours à la vue du simple prénom de sa jumelle ? Tout ça s'était de ma faute …

L'heure passa plus lentement que jamais. A la fin de l'heure alors que je rassemblais mes affaires je vis Alice. Celle-ci parlait avec M. Lacoste. Ce dernier me désigna du menton. Parlaient-ils de moi ? Alice se retourna alors et s'approcha de moi en me souriant. Le rouge montant à mes joues et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérât.

Isabella ?

Sa voix était adorable. Elle allait parfaitement avec son visage.

Ju … Juste Bella ! Répondis-je en bafouillant.

Bienvenue à Forks Bella ! Je suis Alice Cullen. La sœur d'Edward, ton binôme en biologie ! Je n'ai pas vraiment eue l'occasion de me présenter auparavant ! On partage le même cours de sport il me semble ?

Je sentais une certaine excitation dans la voix d'Alice. Elle savait mettre les gens à l'aise. Peu à peu mon rythme cardiaque ralentissait et mes joues redevenaient aussi pâles qu'elles ne l'étaient naturellement.

Oui c'est exact ! Lançais en lui renvoyant son sourire.

Je venais aussi pour te demander un petit service … Me dis-elle en se mordillant les lèvres. Elle était encore plus adorable ainsi. Mon frère sera absent quelques jours continua t-elle, il déteste rater les cours et m'a donc demandé d'aller voir sa binôme de biologie pour qu'il puisse rattraper les cours de M. Lacoste. Je voulais donc savoir si ça ne te dérangeai pas de partager tes notes pour Edward.

Edward avait demandé à Alice d'aller voir « son binôme de biologie », cela signifiait qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. La culpabilité que je ressentais depuis un moment diminua. Bien sûr que j'allais l'aider ! Et avec plaisir ! Cela nous permettrait peut être de se rapprocher, j'en avais envie.

Oui bien sûr ! Il n'y a pas de problème ! Comment veux tu que nous nous arrangions ? Tu veux que j'envoie les cours par mails ?

Mon frère n'a rien précisé … Il revient vendredi, pourquoi ne passerais tu pas à la maison pour lui expliquer et lui donner tout directement ? Le sourire d'Alice était immense, et elle était encore plus excitée. Elle me faisait penser à une petite fille à qui on allait acheter une sucette ! Et puis nous pourrions ainsi faire plus connaissance ! D'autant plus que mon frère à vraiment besoin de se changer les idées et de voir de nouvelles têtes …

Mon cerveau était au ralentit. J'étais invitée chez les Cullen ! Chez Edward ! Et Alice voilait faire plus connaissance avec moi. Je n'en revenais pas !

Sa me va c'est parfait ! Lui répondis-je ne souriant

Super ! Je t'accompagnerai chez nous après les cours vendredi ! L'avion d'Ed atterrit plus tard mais ça nous laissera le temps de papoter un peu !

D'accord ! A propos, comment va il ? Lundi il a quitté le cours précipitamment …

Ma famille et moi avons traversé une épreuve très dure il y a deux ans. Nous avons tous souffert comme jamais. Nous avons perdu notre sœur Alison … La sœur jumelle d'Edward. Il ne s'en est jamais remis. Il n'y a aucune évolution dans son état. Nous sommes tous très inquiets. Il se sent coupable de sa mort … Lundi trop de souvenirs lui sont revenus.

Le visage d'Alice s'était durci.

Alice, je suis profondément désolée. Tu n'es pas obligée de me raconter tout ça ne t'inquiètes pas.

Alice me souris puis elle continua. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse m'en dire autant alors que nous nous connaissions que depuis quelques minutes.

Non, laisse moi continuer Bella, j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de parler d'elle moi aussi. A la maison je m'interdis ce sujet pour Edward et ici personne ne me parle à part jasper… Hier ma mère et mon frère ont eu une discussion, et il a enfin réalisé qu'il devait faire son deuil et arrêter de se prendre pour le coupable. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il a vidé sa chambre de tout ce qui pouvait lui faire penser à Alison et il est parti rejoindre mon autre frère Emmet et Rosalie à Boston. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, de trouver de l'air frais et de s 'éloigner de sa vie d'ici. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui l'a décidé mais j'espère que ce petit « break » lui fera du bien. Je n'en peux plus de le voir comme ça. Il est comme mort depuis deux ans.

Mes demoiselles, il va falloir y aller, je dois fermer la classe. Coupa M. Lacoste

Excusez-nous Monsieur. Nous partons ! Bella tu déjeunes avec moi et Jasper ?

Son visage s'était de nouveau illuminé. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser

- Avec plaisir ! Lui répondis-je avec un vrai enthousiasme.

Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Mike et Eric voulaient que je déjeune encore avec eux mais j'étais sûre qu'ils comprendraient. Je désirai vraiment déjeuner avec Alice.

Promis, on parlera que de choses joyeuses ! S'exclama Alice.

Alice était épatante, elle avait des centaines de choses à me raconter. Elle n'avait presque rien avalé tant elle avait à me raconter. Jamais elle ne parla d'Alison, elle avait pris soin d'éviter le sujet. Elle voulait déjà m'emmener faire une virée entre fille, faire du shopping à Seattle. Je n'en n'avais pas vraiment envie mais je voulais passer plus de temps avec elle. Je me sentais bien avec Alice. Plus qu'avec Jessica et les autres en fait. Et l'on ne pouvait rien refuser à ce petit lutin ! Jasper me faisait rire aux éclats. Ca me faisait tant de bien. Je n'avais pas passé de si bons moments depuis bien longtemps. Même avec Jacob.

Après notre déjeuner ensemble je ne les revis pas. Je rentrais alors à la maison pour passer un peu de temps avec Charlie. Celui-ci n'était pas là. Je n'avais pas encore de devoirs. Je voulais appeler Jacob pour qui nous allions à la plage de la push ensemble mais soudain, j'eus envie de recopier mes notes de biologie, corriger les fautes … Je voulais que mes notes soient parfaites pour Edward et je ne pas le décevoir.

**Le prochain chapitre sera du POV d'Edward après son voyage à Boston, en rentrant chez lui. Je pense que vous vous doutez que Bella et Edward vont enfin se parler.**

**J'ai presque terminé le chapitre 9. Je pars en vacances SANS INTERNET pendant une semaine donc j'essaierai de vous le poster avant mon départ ! Mais je ne vous promets rien car c'est un chapitre assez dur à écrire et je ne veux pas le bâcler. A mon retour vous aurez sûrement plusiseurs chapitres d'un coup ;) **


	9. Chapter 9 Premier contact

Chapitre 9.

**Voilà, Edward et Bella vont enfin se rencontrer « vraiment » ! Je vous poste ce chapitre juste avant mon départ en vacances ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire une vraie relecture donc si il y a des fautes ... Pardonnez-moi ! **

J'avais passé les 3 plus beaux jours de ma vie depuis la mort d'Alison à Boston avec mon frère et sa fiancée. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois ou nous avions été pris de fou rire tous les trois. J'avais réussis à mettre ma culpabilité dans un coin de ma tête. Je me sentais léger et reposé. J'aurais voulu rester là bas des semaines et des semaines mais ce court séjour m'avait déjà aidé à comprendre certaines choses. Plus que jamais j'étais décidé à retrouver ma vie normale.

Nous arrivions à Forks après notre vol. La BMW d'Alice était garée devant la maison. On entra alors dans la maison. J'entendis tout de suite une voix que je ne connaissais pas. Une voix douce et étrangement agréable à écouter. C'était une voix féminine. Soudain ma mère nous vis arriver dans l'entrée de notre luxueuse villa.

-Edward, Emmet et Rosalie ! Et bien je ne m'attendiez pas à vous voir vous deux ! S'exclama ma mère en apercevant mon frère et sa fiancée et en nous embrassant un par un.

-Oui, passer 3 jours avec Edward nous a fait réaliser à quel point vous nous manquiez tous ! Et comme nous sommes en vacances on s'est dit que nous devrions venir passer quelques jours avec vous, hein Rose.

-Oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr Esmée ! Répondis Rosalie très poliment

-Non bien sûr que nous ! Au contraire ! Alice et Carlisle vont être ravis de vous voir ! Alors mon grand comment te sens tu ? Me demanda ma mère en se tournant vers moi.

-Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis bien longtemps ! Tu avais raison, vous aviez tous raison, il fallait que je re commence à aimer la vie. Lui répondis-je en souriant. J'ai encore du chemin à faire mais je pense pouvoir y arriver.

-Et bien … Ce sourire m'avait manqué ! Me répondis Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras.

Moi aussi ça m'avait manqué … Je me dirigeais ensuite dans le salon. J'entendis une nouvelle fois cette voix qui m'était inconnue. Cette fois ce n'était pas une voix que j'entendais mais plutôt des rires. Je m'approchais et c'est là que je vis Isabella. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Il m'était souvent arrivé de penser à elle à Boston. Je m'étais souvent repassé la scène de son arrivée dans la classe Lundi lorsque j'avais souris en la voyant trébucher avec son petit air timide. Alice était en train de la torturer en la chatouillant sur le canapé. Elle aussi avait l'air plus heureuse que jamais. Isabella se tortillait dans tous les sens, impuissante elle n'arrivait à échapper à Alice. Je ne puis m'empêcher de rire en voyant Isabella tel un petit asticot qui se débâtait de toutes ses force. Ma sœur était vraiment cruelle ! En m'entendant Alice lâcha sa prise et Isabelle se releva. Alice courus vers moi et me sauta au cou.

-Edwaaaaaard ! Tu m'as tellement manquéééééééé ! Alice était sur-excitée.

-Toi aussi Alice ! lui répondit en rigolant

En me voyant rigoler une nouvelle fois Alice m'embrassa de plus bel.

-Alors ça y est ? Tu es vivant ?

Oui, je suis vivant pour de bon. Enfin presque. Je te promets de faire des efforts Alice. J'en ai envie. Je vais redevenir le Edward d'il y a deux ans. Lui dis-je un posant mes lèvres sur son front.

Mon regard se posa ensuite sur le visage d'Isabella. Celle-ci nous regardait un petit sourire en coin. Je reposais alors Alice par terre et me dirigeais vers Isabella. Je mourrais d'envie de lui parler. En me voyant arriver, celle-ci rougie. Je ne pu m'empêcher sourire en retour. Elle était si belle. Elle portait une chemise à carreaux violette et un jean qui lui allait parfaitement. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules comme lorsque je l'avais vue pour la première fois. La lumière du salon crée de merveilleux reflets sur sa chevelure, j'aurai voulu y passer ma main.

-Bonjour Isabella. Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour lundi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Edward Cullen ! Je tiens aussi à te remercier, Alice m'a dit que tu avais accepté de m'aider pour les devoir. Je t'en suis très reconnaissant ! Lui dis-je toujours en souriant.

-De rien, c'est normal ! Pas de problème ! Répondit t'elle de sa douce voix et timide.

-J'espère que ma sœur n'a pas été trop cruelle avec toi ! Lui dis-je en rigolant.

Elle aussi rigola. Son rire était adorable, il me faisait penser à celui d'Alison. J'aurai pu l'écouter encore et encore.

-Non ça va elle a été parfaite ! Me répondît-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Alice.

-Edward, je l'ai invitée à rester dormir à la maison ce soir ! On voulait se faire une soirée entre filles mais maintenant que vous êtes tous là, vous n'avez qu'à nous rejoindre, ça pourrait être sympa que nous passions la soirée tous ensemble ! S'exclama Alice en sautillant dans tous les sens.

-Avec plaisir, mais seulement si ça ne dérange pas Isabella ! puis-je ? Répondis-je en me tournant vers cette dernière.

Isabella rougie de plus belle. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder et de sourire en même temps.

-Non, au … au contraire ! Dit elle en bafouillant. Mais seulement si tu arrêtes de m'appeler Isabella ! Elle se mordillait maintenant les lèvres. Elle semblait si timide.

-Merci, et comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ? Lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire. J'étais cruel mais je voulais encore la voir rougir, c'était si mignon !

-Juste Bella !

-Parfait ça me va !

-Edward ! Edward ! C'était mon père qui m'appelait d'en haut.

-J'arrive papa ! Je reviens tout de suite dis-je à Bella et Alice.

En me dirigeant vers l'escalier j'entendis Alice chuchoter à Bella :

On dirait que tu ne rends pas mon frère indifférent !

Je voulais me retourner et voir la réaction de Bella mais je n'osais pas. Je l'imaginais avec ses petites joues rougies et parfaites . Alice avait raison, Bella ne me rendait pas indifférent. A peine monté en haut pour rejoindre mon père, je voulais déjà aller la retrouver.

Mon père avait besoin d'aide pour porter des cartons. Il venait tout juste de re faire faire son bureau. Je me dépêchais pour rejoindre Bella.

Je retournais alors dans le salon. Bella et Alice étaient toutes les deux plonger dans la petit livret blanc.

-La quatre fromages ça te va ? Demanda Alice

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées en train de contempler Bella. Elle rendait Alice tellement heureuse. J'aurais voulu qu'Alison soit là aussi.

-Oui c'est ma préférée ! Répondis-je en même temps que Bella.

Immédiatement son regard se posa sur moi, avec son petit sourire timide que j'aimais tant voir ,et ses petites joues roses.

-Bon bah au moins comme ça c'est parfait, si c'est votre préférée à tous les deux … Répondit Alice. Pendant que Bella et moi nous regardions ou plutôt que nous nous fixions. Ses yeux noisette étaient magnifiques, je ne pouvais détourner mon regard. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi que elle.

-Cruuuum. Alice se racla la gorge pour attirer notre attention. Bella rougissait à mon grand plaisir ! Bon je vais demander à Emmet d'aller chercher les pizzas, pendant ce temps Bella on va s'occuper de ton lit !

-Pas la peine c'est déjà fait. Dit Esmée en arrivant dans le salon. Je t'ai installée dans la chambre d'amis Bella.

-Merci beaucoup madame ! Répondis Bella avec beaucoup de courtoisie

-Tu peux m'appeler Esmée, et de rien c'est normal tu es notre invitée ce soir ! lui dit elle en déposant un bouquet de tulipes sur la petite table voisine. Alors qu'est ce que vous avez prévu pour ce soir les enfants ?

-Et bien comme Emmet et Rosalie sont rentrés ,notre soirée entre fille tombe à l'eau donc nos plans sont un peu chamboulés pour le moment. Jasper va venir lui aussi. On n'a commandé des pizzas. Lui dit Alice toujours plongée dans la liste des pizzas.

-Bien, Carlisle et moi allons surement diner à Seattle. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous nous appelez d'accord ?

-Oui d'accord. Peut être que nous sortirons nous aussi.

Esmée et Alice me regardèrent en même temps d'un air étonné. Je savais à quoi elles pensaient… Toutes deux se regardèrent ensuite en souriant.

-Moi je suis partante pour un cinéma ! Répondis Alice plus excitée encore. Bella ?

-Oui super ! Mais … Pas de films d'horreur. Dit elle en se mordillant une nouvelles fois les lèvres.

T'inquiète pas Bella, avec Alice ça ne risque ! C'est une vraie peureuse ! Dis-je en allant m'asseoir sur le canapé.

Alice fit mine de bouder. Ma petite sœur était vraiment adorable. J'aimais la taquiner, comme j'aimais taquiner Alison. J'étais maintenant assis à côté de Bella. Nos jambes se touchaient. Je fus pris de frissons, sa peau me brûlait, sa petite main était posée sur son genou. Sa peau était si fine et délicate, je voulais la toucher, caresser sa douceur. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle pulsion mais je devais me contrôler. J'entendis soudain un petit grondement qui venait de Bella. Celle-ci était tellement timide qu'elle n'avait osé nous dire qu'elle avait faim. C'était son ventre qui gargouillait. Je me levais alors pour rejoindre la cuisine sous le regard interrogateur de Esmée et Alice et surement de Bella. J'ouvrais le réfrigérateur et attrapais plusieurs cannettes de coca cola et de jus de fruit ainsi qu'un assortiment de biscuits. J'apportais enfin le tout sur la table basse du salon, en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella. Encore un fois elle rougie et j'étais aux anges.

**La suite de la soirée se passera sous le POV de Bella dans le chapitre 10. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Il est très important pour moi. Je pars en vacances donc pas de chapitre pendant 1 semaine ! Mais sûrement plusieurs à mon retour ;) **


	10. Chapter 10  Soleil d'or

**Chapitre 10**

**Me voilà de retour ! Je vous poste donc le chapitre 10. J'ai écris la suite mais je ne suis pas encore sûre de moi ! Et je vais manquer un peu de temps donc les mises à jours ne seront plus aussi fréquentes mais je vais faire de mon mieux ! Un ENORME merci pour vos Reviews, ça me donne vraiment le courage de continuer ! Je n'ai pas trop trop le temps de corriger les fautes donc si il y en a je suis désolée ! **

**POV BELLA**

Je vis Edward revenir, des canettes de soda et des biscuits à la main. Il avait donc entendu mon ventre gargouiller ? En posant ce qu'il avait dans les mains, Edward me fit un petit clin d'œil. Oui, il avait entendu mon ventre affamé et s'était tout de suite précipité dans la cuisine pour calmer mon estomac. C'était vraiment adorable de sa part. Mes joues s'empourprèrent lorsque je lui souri en guise de remerciement. J'aurais tant aimé contrôler mes rougissements ! Il devait me trouver bien idiote de rougir sans cesse ! Mais je n'y pouvais rien... Il me plaisait et à chaque fois qu'il me parlait je ne pouvais me contrôler. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant. A Phoenix je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment aux garçons ... Mais Edward était diffèrent, j'en étais sûre. Quelque chose en lui m'avait plus de la première seconde.

- Bon je vais appeler Jasper pour lui demander si il veut venir avec nous ! Je reviens ! Dis Alice en quittant la pièce.

Je me retrouvais alors seule avec Edward. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Je mourais d'envie de lui parler mais j'avais peur de dire quelque chose de complètement idiot et qu'il me prennent encore plus pour une idiote.

- Alors Bella, pourquoi as tu emménagé ici ? Me dis t-il avec son magnifique ténor.

- umh, je vivais en Arizona avant avec ma mère. Mes parents ont divorcé alors que je n'avais que 3 ans et mon père est resté ici à Forks. Ma mère s'est remariée et cherche déjà à avoir un nouvel enfant avec Phil, son nouveau mari. Alors que mon père, lui, n'a personne...

- Laisse moi devinez : tu n'aimes pas Phil donc tu as emménagé chez ton père? Me dis il en me coupant tout fière de lui.

- non non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Phil a toujours été comme un deuxième père pour moi. Mais ma mère a tout pour être heureuse, alors que mon père n'a rien. Je sais qu'il souffrait en silence de notre absence et il me manquait, j'ai donc décidé de venir ici. C'était plus pour lui que pour moi, mais je pense que je peux m'habituer à Forks.

- waouh ... C'est vraiment généreux de ta part Bella. J'espère que tu te plairas ici. Tu verras, on s'habitue très vite au temps de l'Oregon ! Me dis t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Edward, Bella, changement de plan pour ce soir ! Nous allons tous au restaurant à Seattle, Rosalie et Emmet ont quelque chose à nous annoncer. Dis Carlisle en entrant dans le salon !

- Comme si nous ne nous doutions pas de ce qu'ils allaient nous annoncer ! Répondît Alice en sautillant, le téléphone à la main.

- Edward, tu prends ta voiture ? On ne rentrera pas tous dans la mienne ! Dis Carlisle à son fils.

- Il faut que je passe chercher Jasper ! Je prends la mienne aussi. On se retrouve là-bas dans 1 heure ?

- Oui, oui mais ne trainez pas non plus ! Répondit Carlisle. Qui partait déjà avec Alice, celle ci me me fit un bisou papillon tout en se dirigeant avec sa grâce naturelle vers l'entrée de la Villa. Alice était toujours si joyeuse !

Je me sentais soudainement comme une intrus. C'était un diner de famille important ! Je ne voulais vraiment pas m'incruster ainsi. Je me sentais si mal ! Je voulais disparaître. Edward dû voir mon embarras car il me lança :

- Quelque chose te tracasse Bella ?

- C'est ju... C'est juste que je n'aime pas m'incruster comme ça ... Ça me met mal à l'aise ...

- Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Nous sommes tous ravis de t'avoir ici ! Tu es notre invitée ce soir tu te souviens ? Il y a si longtemps qu'une personne étrangère a la famille n'est venue ici... Depuis la mort d'Alison en fait. Ça fait du bien à tout le monde, surtout à moi.

- Oui mais Rosalie et Emmet ont une annonce à vous faire et ils ne me connaissent même pas ...

- Jasper non plus ne fait pas parti de la famille ! Allez viens, c'est moi qui t'emmène !

Me dis t'il en me tendant la main avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

J'attrapais alors sa main tout en me levant du canapé. Je me sentais rassurée. Des frissons parcouraient mon corps et des papillons volaient dans mon ventre. Ça main serrait la mienne avec délicatesse. Mais je me sentais si bien…

Après quelques secondes de pur bonheur, il lâcha ma main et attrapa mon manteau. Ou plutôt ma petite veste. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'acheter un vrai manteau. Déjà je voulais qu'il me reprenne la main.

Carlisle arriva au même moment dans l'entrée.

- Papa, j'emmène Bella avec moi. On se rejoint là bas !

- d'accord. Sois prudent. Lui répondit t'il.

Edward ouvrit la porte de l'entrée et me laissa passer devant lui. Je lui trouvais encore une nouvelle qualité : la galanterie.

Je montais dans sa magnifique Volvo. Et il alluma la radio. Je m'attendais à entendre du Lady Gaga , du Britney Spears. , du Chris Brown etc , comme les jeunes de notre âge mais j'eue l'immense et douce surprise d'entendre de la musique classique. C'était le lac des signes.

- c'est si beau ... Lançais-je emportée par la mélodie. Je l'avais déjà entendue des millions de fois mais l'entendre aux côtés d'Edward la rendait plus belle encore.

- Tu aimes ? Me répondît t'il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- J'adore. Ça me rappelle toujours beaucoup de souvenirs. Mon père et ma mère m'avaient emmené voir le ballet à Noël lorsque j'avais six ans. Nous avions passé un fabuleux moment. C'était comme si nous étions une vraie famille et que mes parents ne s'étaient pas séparés... C'est aussi ce ballet qui m'avait décidé à me lancer dans la danse classique. Malheureusement je ne m'en souviens presque plus.

Je me laissais emporté par mes souvenirs. Encore une fois je lui racontais ma vie. Il devait me trouver si ennuyeuse !

- Tu fais encore de la danse ? Me demanda t'il songeur. Il fessait sûrement mine de s'intéresser à ce que je venais de lui dire.

- Non, j'ai arrêté après une mauvaise chute. Je suis ... Très maladroite on va dire.

Edward rigola.

- A moi aussi ça me rappelle des souvenirs cette musique. C'est en l'écoutant que j'ai eu envie de composer et de vraiment me lancer dans la musique. Depuis la mort d'Alison et avant mon voyage à Boston, la musique était mon seul moyen de me sentir vivant. Je voyais ça comme un échappatoire. La musique m'emporte avec elle.

- C'est fabuleux.

- Je te jouerai ou te composerai même un morceau ce soir ou demain si tu veux. Me dis il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Une fois de plus mon cœur s'emporta devant son sourire plus que craquant et ses prunelles dorées d'exception.

- J'adorerais Edward. Lui dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Sur ce, il se retourna vers le volant et démarra la voiture tout en remettant le morceau du début.

Edward me posait mille et une questions sur moi, sur ma vie en Arizona. Je n'osais lui en poser. J'avais trop peur de réveiller sa douleur... Il roulait vite, trop vite à mon goût mais semblait contrôler parfaitement sa Volvo.

Ont arrivaient enfin devant le restaurant. Nous étions les premiers, le reste de la famille n'était pas encore arrivé.

Le vent soufflait et je gelais. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler. Edward ouvrit alors son sac, et en sortis un gros pull à capuche et me le tendit.

- Tiens Bella. Quand j'ai vu ta petite veste j'étais sûre que tu serais frigorifiée! Tu n'es plus en Arizona tu sais ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'une petite virée shopping devient urgente ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas.

Encore une fois je voyais à quel point il était attentionné.

- De rein. Alice se fera un PLAISIR de t'accompagner ! Aller, viens, pas la peine d'attraper un rhume, on va les attendre à l'intérieur.

Sur ce, il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me conduisit jusqu'au restaurant.

Discrètement je reniflais le pull qu'il m'avait prêté. Il sentait si bon ! Je vis qu'Edward me regardait et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Encore une fois j'étais vraiment embarrassée et mes joues devinrent plus rouges que jamais.

Le restaurant était magnifique. Tout à fait le genre de restaurant ou une simple entrée coutait déjà 50 dollars. Un portier nous ouvrit la porte. Je n'étais jamais rentrée dans un restaurant aussi luxueux.

- Bonsoir, bienvenue au " Soleil d'or".

En effet tout était couleur or.

- Bonsoir, nous avons réservée une table au nom de Cullen.

- Parfaitement Monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Voilà, vous aviez précisé une vue sur la baie pour 8 ?

- Oui c'est exact, le reste de la famille ne devrait pas tarder.

Le serveur repartait ensuite. La vue sur la baie était à couper le souffle, tout comme Edward.

- C'est magnifique ! Je ne suis jamais allée dans un restaurant pareil ! Dis-je avec admiration

- N'est-ce pas ? Nous y allions tous les Dimanche autrefois. Après avoir joué au baseball avec mes parents, mon frère, mes sœurs ainsi que les parents de Rosalie et de Jasper. Ça fait une éternité que je n'étais pas retourné diner ici.

- Alice et Jasper sont ensemble depuis longtemps ? Demandais-je pour éviter le sujet « Alison » qui l'aurait fait souffrir une nouvelle fois.

- Oui, nos parents se connaissent depuis des années. Alice et Jasper ont toujours été très proches, depuis leur plus jeune âge au début ils n'étaient que des amis et puis petit à petit ...

- et Rosalie et Emmet ?

- Oulala ! Oui une éternité ! Ils sont ensemble depuis déjà 9 ans ! Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble à l'âge de 16 ans. Je pense que tu devines ce qu'ils vont nous annoncer ce soir.

- Oui, je crois lui répondis-je en rougissant car J'avais une autre question dans ma tête mais je n'osais lui poser. Pourtant l'envie était trop forte.

- Et ... Et toi ? Dis-je en rougissant de plus belle.

- Moi ? Rien. Je n'ai jamais eu de vraies petites amies. Juste une ou deux à l'âge de 14 ans mais rien de sérieux. Et après la mort de ma sœur jumelle, j'ai complètement perdu le goût de la vie. Je l'ai retrouvé il y a peu de temps pour être honnête. Mais toi Bella ? Tu dois bien avoir un copain ?

- oh heuu ... non ... .

Je pense que mes joues n'avaient jamais été aussi rouges de toute la vie ! J'avais vraiment honte. Pourtant je vis le visage d'Edward s'illuminer comme si ma réponse le rendait heureux. Mais je devais probablement me faire des idées. J'étais la championne pour ça.

Le reste de la famille arriva peu de temps après. Le diner fut délicieux. Je n'avais jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon ! Ni d'aussi cher d'ailleurs. Rosalie et Emmet avaient annoncé leur mariage, à la fin des vacances de pacques, soit dans 6 semaines. Toute la famille était sur-excitée, surtout Alice.

En rentrant à la villa des Cullen, tout le monde était épuisé. Nous nous disions tous bonne nuit. Edward déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue et me chuchota à l'oreille " fais de beaux rêves Bellla" et je lui répondais " Bonne nuit" d'une voix tremblante et le cœur battant en chamade. Alice me pris ensuite par la main en m'emmena dans la chambre d'invité. En réalité c'était plus une suite royale ! J'avais ma propre salle de bain, un petit balcon et une sorte de petit salon dans la chambre.

- Alors ! Qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et mon frère ? Me dit t'elle avec sa petite voix.

- umh ri... Rien pourquoi ! Mes joues me trahissaient.

- Arrête Bella ! Tu as vu la façon dont vous vous regardez ? Et je n'ai jamais vu Edward dans un tel état ! Tu le rends complètement dingue ! Tu peux me croire ! Je suis tellement heureuse de le voir comme ça ! Je retrouve mon frère petit à petit ! Grace a toi Bella, j'en suis persuadée.

Sur ce elle m'enlaça et me dis bonne nuit sans que j'eus le temps de réagir.

Se pouvait t-il qu'Edward m'aime vraiment ? Non bien sur que non. Je n'étais même pas belle et j'étais inintéressante. Jamais un homme comme lui pourrait s'intéresser à moi. Pourtant moi je l'aimais. J'étais sûre de mes sentiments et pour la première fois je ressentais du désir pour un garçon. Malheureusement mes sentiments ne me conduiraient qu'à mon propre malheur. Jamais il ne se passera quoi que ce soit avec Edward. Il valait bien mieux que moi. Sur ce je m'endormais dans un lit king size, des draps roses de soie parfumés.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'entendis une douce mélodie. Je me levais alors et descendais les escaliers. La mélodie était de plus en plus forte. Et là je vis Edward, assis devant un piano à queue. C'était donc lui qui jouait ? Il me tournait le dos et ne m'avais sûrement pas entendu. Je marchais alors dans sa direction le cœur battant. Soudain il s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi en souriant.

- ohh je suis désolé, continue continue, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Lui dis je gênée

- Non tu ne me déranges pas, au contraire. J'étais en train de composer un morceau pour toi.

- Pour ... Pour moi ?

- Oui, je t'ai promis dans la voiture hier, tu te souviens ?

- Mon dieu Edward c'est magnifique !

Edward m'avait composé cette magnifique mélodie. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

- Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.

Me dit-t-il en se décalant.

Et il recommença à jouer. Je n'avais jamais rien entendu de pareil. Et on ne m'avait jamais fais de si beau cadeau. Edward avait un don. Il était formidable et je l'aimais déjà plus que tout même si je le connaissais de puis peu. Pourtant j'étais sûre que lui ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour moi. Emportée par mes sentiments et la mélodie, les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux. J'essayais de me retenir en vain. Une larme tombait sur ma main. Edward s'arrêta net.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Ça va ?

Il me regardait d'un regard inquiet.

- Non, rien. C'est rien ! Continue. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Edward passa alors sa main sur mon visage et essuya mes larmes pendant que je rougissais. Et il se remit à jouer jusqu'à ce que sa mère nous appelle pour le petit déjeuner.

Esmée avait cuisiné de délicieux pancakes. Leur famille ressemblait à la famille parfaite. Alice arriva main dans la main avec Jasper suivit de Rosalie et de Emmet. Carlisle lui avait eu une urgence à l'hôpital. Après ce délicieux repas, j'avais expliqué ce que nous avions fait en biologie à Edward. Puis j'étais rentrée chez moi, raccompagnée par Alice. Tout était si calme et sinistre ici. J'enviais les Cullen, j'aurais tellement aimé avoir une famille comme la leur. Soudain j'en voulais cruellement à mes parents d'avoir divorcé. Et je partais dans une nouvelle crise de larmes. Même si je m'étais habituée à la situation, j'espérai toujours au fond de moi qu'un jour mes parents réalisent qu'ils étaient fait l'uns pour l'autre, même si j'adorai Phil. Je me blottissais dans le pull qu'Edward m'avait forcé à emporter avant de partir ce matin. Son parfum était presque une drogue tant il sentait bon, peu à peu en pensant à lui mes larmes s'évaporaient.

**Voilà ! Je m'arrête ici ) ! Le prochain chapitre est plus ou moins déjà écrit mais en écrivant le 12 je me demande si je ne vais pas le modifier un peu… Vous allez donc devoir attende un peu ! J'ai moins de temps pour écrire donc les délais sera un PEU plus long ( un peu ), mais je vais essayer de faire vite quand même sans rien bâcler ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre **!


	11. Chapter 11  Frôlement

**Chapitre 11**

**Point de vue Edward**

**Nouveau chapitre ! Je n'en dis pas plus … **

Bella était partie, raccompagnée par Alice, il y a quelques heures et déjà elle me manquait. J'avais passé une excellente soirée à ses cotés et j'avais réussi à oublier mes problèmes. Pourtant le trou dans ma poitrine reprenait petit à petit place/Cependant il me suffisait de penser à Bella pour qu'à nouveau il disparaisse. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Bella me rendait complètement dingue. J'espérais que la journée allait passer vite pour la retrouver demain au lycée. Mais je ne voulais pas succomber à la tentation. Je ne devais pas montrer à Bella que j'avais des sentiments pour elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre. J'étais perturbé et mort intérieurement depuis deux ans. Je retrouvais petit à petit le gout de la vie grâce à elle mais je savais que j'étais dans une situation instable. Que ce passerai t-il si je voyais une photo d'Alison ? Est-ce-que je replongerai aussitôt dans le néant ? Je voyais bien que je ne rendais pas Bella indifférente mais je devais d'abord penser à son bonheur. Être son ami sera déjà énorme et suffisant. Une fille comme elle ne mérite pas de souffrir.

Je passais la journée avec mes parents, mon frère, ma petite sœur, Rosalie, mon meilleur ami Jasper et leurs parents à jouer au baseball. J'avais l'impression de retourner 2 ans en arrière, Ali seule manquait à l'appel. Je voyais d'ailleurs sur tous les visages que nous pensions à elle. Je savais qu'elle serait heureuse de nous voir jouer tous ensemble. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle aussi aurait adoré Bella, j'en étais sûre. Bella ... Encore une fois je pensais à elle.

- Edward ! Mec qu'est ce que tu fou ! Houhouu ! On JOUE au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué ! Me hurla Emmet

- Laisse-le ! Il pense à Bellaaaa ! Hein Edward ? Ajouta Alice en rigolant.

- Sans blague, il a passé la soirée à la dévorer des yeux hier ! Faut te lancer mon pote ! Faut se bouger si tu la veux !

- Ce que vous pouvez être bêtes tous les deux ! Il n'il y a rien entre elle et moi ! On est juste des amis ! Dis-je en grognant et en envoyant la balle de toute mes forces.

- Mais Edward ! La balle ! Roooh tu vas la chercher maintenant ! Dis Alice.

- Non j'arrête de jouer. J'en ai marre.

- Ohhh aller Edward ! On te taquinait juste ! On est super heureux pour toi ! Ça fait plaisir de te retrouver ! Et Bella est adorable !

Dit Emmet.

- Oui allez vient Edward ! Ajoutait Jasper

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas malins. Ajouta mon père. Pour une fois que nous passions du temps tous ensemble comme avant ... Vous avez tout gâché ! Laissez le vivre un peu !

Je rentrais vers la maison. Je rejouais encore une fois le morceau que j'avais composé ce matin pour Bella. Il me serait impossible de n'être qu'un ami pour elle. Mais il le fallait. Je ne devais pas être égoïste. La voir heureuse me rendrait heureux. Les larmes me montaient petit à petit aux yeux. Pourquoi tant de mal heure pour une seule âme ?

Le lendemain matin je me garais sur le parking du lycée. Bella arrivait au même moment que moi. Elle portait mon pull et elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignons. Même les cheveux attachés elle était magnifique. Je réalisais que je ne la connaissais que depuis une semaine seulement et que déjà j'étais fou d'elle. Il fallait que je rentre directement dans le lycée mais je voulais par dessus tout aller lui parler. Lui parler, comme deux amis même si je savais que me mentais a moi même. Je m'approchais d'elle et son visage s'illumina quand elle me vit arriver.

- Bonjour Bella ! Lui dis-je

- Salut Edward, ça va depuis hier ?

- Oui pas trop mal ! Mon pull te va comme un gant !

_Idiot ! Tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça !_

Encore une fois je vis ses joues rosir. N'être qu'ami avec elle allait être drôlement compliqué...

- Merci ! Tu as cours ou ?

- Dans une salle du couloir A.

- Moi aussi, on y va ensemble ? Me demanda t-elle timidement.

- Oui, volontiers !

Tout le monde nous dévisageait. Un parce que depuis deux ans je ne parlais à personne. Deux parce que Bella était nouvelle et trois parce que ma famille avait toujours siccité ce genre de regard. Même avant la mort d'Alison. Ma sœur jumelle était adorée de tout le monde. Année après année elle se faisait élire présidente des élèves et reine du printemps. Ali avait une joie de vivre permanente et avait une générosité sans pareil.

J'accompagnais Bella jusqu'à sa salle un peu plus loin que la mienne. Je voulais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et lui souhaiter une bonne journée mais je devais résister. Bella me remercia et parti rejoindre ses amis, dont Jessica qui me regardait. Je savais à quoi elle pensait. La douleur dans ma poitrine revint. Mais disparu quand Bella me remercia une nouvelle fois et me dit à tout à l'heure en biologie. J'allais ensuite dans ma classe. La matinée passa lentement, très lentement.

A midi j'espérais qu'Alice l'aurait invité à déjeuner avec elle mais elle ne voulait pas l'arracher à ses autres amis. Je regardais d'un air jaloux ce Mike qui était assis à côté de Bella. De ma Bella ! Elle avait l'air heureuse avec eux. Mais ça me faisait mal de la voir avec ce nigaud. Souvent elle regardait en direction de notre table et nous souriaient et à chaque fois mon cœur s'excitait de plus belle. Le cours de biologie arriva enfin. Je parlais de tout et de rien avec Bella... Comme deux amis. Je me sentais si bien avec elle ! Parfois je la sentais qui me dévorait du regard. Je faisais de même quand j'étais sur qu'elle ne pouvait me voir. Elle était si belle, et elle sentait si bon. Toujours une délicieuse odeur de fraise se dégageait d'elle. Il m'était impossible de me concentrer sur le cours. Dans ma tête il n'y avait qu'elle. Sauf quand mes yeux croisaient ce livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et qui ranimait ma douleur une fraction de seconde avant de disparaître lorsque je la regardais.

Le reste de la semaine et la semaine suivante se passèrent de la même façon. Chaque minute avec Bella faisait de moi le plus heureux des hommes mais me torturait aussi. Nous parlions, nous rigolions des heures, nos prunelles se croisaient et je pouvais lire dans ses yeux les sentiments qu'elle avait pour moi. Nous voulions tous les deux tellement plus ! J'aurais tout donner pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, la toucher, la serrer dans mes bras et sentir son visage de poupée enfoui dans mon cou et même sentir son cœur battre a côté du mien et humer cette odeur de fraise qui la caractérisait si bien. Mais avant tout je voulais la voir heureuse. Elle ne le serait pas avec moi. La tentation était de plus en plus grande.

- Bella, tu veux aller te balader après les cours ? Lui demandais-je. Je voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Elle me faisait renaitre.

- Oui super. On n'a pas eu l'occasion de se voir en dehors des cours. On se retrouve devant le gymnase ?

- C'est entendu !

Comme prévu, le soir je la trouvais près du gymnase. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis le déjeuner. Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras tant elle m'avait manqué pendant l'après midi. Mais nous ne devions être que des amis. Je devais m'en contenter. Quand elle me vit arriver elle souriait à pleine dent. Qu'elle était belle... Son visage m'hypnotisait. Je devais me ressaisir avant d'arriver à elle mais je n'y arrivais pas. Au contraire mon corps tout entier était impatient de la retrouver mon pas s'accélérait tout seul. Elle aussi me regardait droit dans les yeux toujours un sourire énorme aux lèvres. Une fois à sa hauteur elle se rapprocha un peu plus de moi encore son regard plongé dans le mien. Elle avait ce que je voulais au plus profond de moi

- Edward ...

Elle montait alors sur la pointe des pieds et approchait son visage du mien.

_Non non Edward ! Re saisis toi ! Pense a ELLE !_

Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et la repoussait doucement alors que nos lèvres se frôlaient . Ce fut un effort sur humain. Mon corps la voulait mais ma tête me disait de la repousser. Le visage de Bella se décomposa et ses yeux se mouillaient. Je m'en voulais tellement de lui avoir fait ça ! Je l'avais laissé espérer. Je m'étais promis de me comporter en ami alors que j'avais fais tout le contraire, me mentant a moi même. Je ne désirais rien de plus qu'elle. Ses joues étaient rouges de honte et elle regardait par terre. Je m'avançais alors de nouveau vers elle et la prenait dans mes bras je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi triste. Je m'en voulais tellement ! Je la serrer fort contre moi.

- Bella ... Je ...je

- Rien, ne dis rien. Me dit elle d'une voix tremblante.

Je la serrais contre moi mais elle ne me touchait pas. Je l'entendais renifler. La pauvre, je n'étais qu'un monstre ! Mais je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse. Je ne la méritais pas. Cette fois c'est elle qui me repoussa et ça me fit l'effet d'une balle en plein cœur. Je n'étais qu'un égoïste. Je venais de la blesser et maintenant je la serrais dans mes bras parce que j'avais besoin d'elle près de moi. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ca. Puis elle parti d'un pas rapide vers sa camionnette. Je l'avais perdue ...

- Bella ... Disais-je a mis voix en la regardant partir. Je voulais lui courir après et l'embrasser mais je devais la laisser ...

Elle se retourna une dernière fois et je vis son visage baigné de larmes. Plus elle s'éloignait plus je me sentais mal. Après un moment, je me dirigeais vers ma voiture. J'étais aussi mal qu'avant de l'avoir rencontrée si ce n'est plus. Une fois a la maison je me trainais et m'affalais sur le canapé. Je n'avais plus envie de rien.

- Edward ? Appela ma mère

Je la regardais sans ouvrir la bouche. Elle voyait alors mon regard et comprenais alors que j'étais retourné dans le néant. Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et me pris dans ses bras comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire que l'un de ses enfants allait mal. Ses bras maternels ne me suffisaient malheureusement pas. Je ne rêvais que de ceux de Bella. Ma Bella. Celle que je revoyais couverte de larmes à cause de moi. Ma Bella qui devait penser que je ne l'aime pas assez pour l'embrasser. Si elle savait ... Si seulement elle savait !

Soudain la porte de la villa s'ouvrit violemment.

- Il est où ? IL EST OÙ !

Alice entra en furie dans la pièce.

- Alice ma chérie, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Calme toi !

Dès qu'elle me vit elle se précipita vers moi

- IDIOT ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Tu as tu gâché Edward ! Je te déteste ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! POUR QUOI tu lui as fait ça !

Hurla elle en me tapant de toutes ses forces.

- Alice ! Alice ! Arrête ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ! Laisse ton frère tranquille ! Vous avez tous perdus la tête dans cette maison ?

Dis ma mère paniquée en essayant de nous séparer

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça à Bella ? Pourquoi tu l'as repoussée ! Elle t'aime plus que tout et toi aussi tu l'aimes ! Depuis que tu l'as rencontrée j'ai enfin retrouvé mon frère ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu as mis Bella ce soir ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Tu à tout gâché !

- IL N'Y A RIEN ENTRE ELLE ET MOI ! C'EST UNE AMIE ! UNE AMIE ALICE TU M'ENTENDS !

- Menteur ! TU MENS ! Je le vois ! Tu mens ! Tu es en train de tout gâcher ! Je te déteste !

- Crois ce que tu veux. Je m'en fiche. Mais laisse moi vivre et laisse moi gérer ma vie tout seul. J'ai pas besoin de toi Alice.

- C'est ça ! Va y retourne à ton piano ! Ça ne fera pas revenir Alison ni Bella ! Tu as tout perdu Edward. Tu as déjà perdu Ali, tu veux perdre Bella maintenant ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Alors va y continue ! C'est bien Edward continue !

Ma poitrine me tirait de tous les côtés. Je ne pouvais presque plus respirer. Je ne m'étais jamais senti dans un état pareil. J'avais mal, si mal ! J'étais pratiquement sur que ma poitrine toute entière saignait. Je ne pouvais plus écouter ma sœur. Je me ruais dans les escaliers et claquais la porte de ma chambre. Puis je me mis à pleurer. Alice avait raison. J'étais en train de perdre Bella. Mais tout ce que j'avais fais, je l'avais fais pour elle, pour son bonheur. Elle allait s'en remettre. Je n'étais sûrement qu'une amourette de passage pour elle. Peut être était elle déjà en train de rigoler avec Mike. J'avais le droit de souffrir mais pas Bella. Si seulement Alison, n'était pas morte ! A l'heure qu'il est je serai avec Bella.

**Voilà ! La suite sera sous le point de vue de Bella ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je sais je suis cruelle ! **


	12. Chapter 12 Visage décomposé

**Chapitre 12**

**Ce chapitre est le même que le 11 mais l'on apprends de nouveaux détails et il va plus loin dans le temps. Merci pour vos reviews. **

**POV BELLA.**

Après la sonnerie, je me dirigeais directement vers le gymnase, là où je devais retrouver Edward. Nous avions passé que des moments fabuleux ensemble mais jamais en dehors des cours. J'étais impatiente de le voir et je n'avais pensé qu'à lui ces dernières heures. J'espérais que lui aussi. Soudain je le vis arriver et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Juste à ce moment là, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en me cherchant du regard. Il me vit et ses pupilles se figèrent sur moi. Je fis de même. Il était trop beau pour que je puisse regarder ailleurs. J'avais le droit à une promenade entière pour profiter de sa présence. Mais je voulais surtout l'embrasser là maintenant tout de suite. Plus il s'approchait de moi, plus la tentation était grande. Toute la semaine j'avais été prise de cette même pulsion mais jamais je ne m'étais lancée. Je voulais qu'il fasse le premier pas pour être sûre. Pourtant à cet instant présent je pouvais lire dans ses yeux que lui aussi en avait envie. Une fois devant moi, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres parfaites.

_Aller Bella lance toi !_

- Edward ...

Ma respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus. Il me regardait toujours droit dans les yeux. Et se laissait faire. Nos visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Je pouvais déjà sentir son souffle sur ma peau, et son haleine, nos bouches se frôlaient enfin. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi dans ce monde. Des milliers de papillons volaient dans mon ventre. J'étais si près du but. Mes lèvres me brûlaient là ou les siennes me touchaient. Soudain il recula et le monde s'écroula autour de moi. Mes idées se brouillèrent : m'étais t'ai je trompée sur toute la ligne ? Edward ne me voyait que comme une amie ? Pourquoi m'avait t'il laissé espérer si fort ? Je ne comprenais rien. J'avais honte, si honte.

- Bella Je ... Je

- Rien ne dit rien. Lui dis-je de ma voix tremblante et plus autoritaire que je ne le voulais. Mes yeux s'humidifiaient chaque seconde un peu plus. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui. J'avais déjà assez honte comme ça. Entendre sa voix me torturait. Elle était si belle. Combien de fois l'avais-je imaginé en train de me dire des mots doux. Il ne m'aimait pas... Depuis le début je m'étais fait des idées.

_Idiote, idiote idiote _!

Ce week end passé chez lui et tous les fous rires que nous avions eus pendant nos pauses déjeuner, ou en biologie et tout ses sourires échangés … Je pensais que j'étais devenue plus qu'une amie. Pendant que les larmes me montaient aux yeux, il me prit dans ses bras. Il devait se sentir mal de m'avoir repoussé et de m'avoir laisser espérer. Je voulais partir mais mes jambes étaient comme coupées. Je lui en voulais de me laisser espérer ainsi ! Je le touchais le moins possible pour ne pas accentuer ma douleur. Je ne voulais pas souffrir davantage. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains pour repousser Edward à mon tour cette fois. Je partais le plus vite possible vers ma voiture mais mon corps me brulait, je voulais le regarder une dernière fois, je voulais courir dans ses bras une nouvelle fois ! J'osais alors un regard. Son expression était indescriptible, il avait l'air torturé. Il s'en remettra. Je ne devais pas être la première qu'il avait du repousser. Il était tellement beau que forcement, il avait les filles à ses pieds. Mes larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur mes joues et brouillaient ma vue. Je trébuchais, ne voyant plus ou je m'étais les pieds et ce fut Alice qui me releva.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien rien ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Alice.

- Tu pleurs et tu me demande de ne pas m'inquiéter ?

- Oui. S'il te plait Alice. Pardon, laisse moi passer.

- Tu n'étais pas censée être avec mon frère ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Me dit elle en me rattrapant.

Je ne répondais rien. Je voulais juste rentrer et qu'on arrête de me parler de lui.

- Bella ! Réponds moi ! Tu pleurs à cause d'Edward ?

- Oui... Mais c'est rien, juste un petit mal entendu.

- A propos de quoi ?

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de parler de sa avec sa sœur mais j'avais besoin de me confier.

- J'ai ... J'ai cru qu'il ...

- Bella respire, je ne comprends rien !

- Je pen ... Pensais que lui aussi m'aimais. Alors j'ai essayé de l'embrasser et nos lèvres se frôlaient mais d'un coup il ... Il m'a repoussé. Tentais-je de lui expliquer.

- Quoi ? Il a fait ça ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens !

- Si. Je ne suis qu'une idiote ! J'ai cru que quelqu'un comme lui pouvais m'aimer ! Je ne suis qu'une amie pour lui. Rien d'autre.

- Bella, je vais lui parler. Je sais reconnaitre les émotions de mon frère. Jamais je ne l'ai vu regarder quelqu'un de la façon dont il te regarde.

- pourquoi m'aurait il repoussé alors ?

- Je ne sais pas ... Mon frère est toujours perturbé par la mort de ma sœur. Nous le sommes tous. Il n'y a pas une seule journée ou je ne pense pas à Ali mais pour Edward, c'est pire. Il est persuadé qu'il est coupable de sa mort. Un jour quand il sera prêt, il te racontera ce qui s'est passé... Je pense que c'est à lui de le faire. Bella, tout ça pour te dire qu'il est encore très fragile et que son comportement ne s'explique pas toujours. Laisse lui une seconde chance !

- Une seconde chance ? Mais quelle seconde chance ? Alice, c'est LUI qui m'a repoussé ! Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous. Et … Il ne se passera certainement jamais. Je ne suis rien pour lui. Ou alors juste une amie.

- Je suis persuadée qu'il finira par aller beaucoup mieux ! Il a déjà fait d'énormes progrès depuis ton arrivée. Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui, plus qu'une simple amie.

- J'aimerais tellement l'aider Alice ! Je passe de si bons moments avec lui ! Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien. J'aimerais que lui aussi connaisse un tel bonheur !

- Justement. Depuis qu'il te connaît Edward revit. Tu l'aides plus que tu ne le penses ! Alors s'il te plait, ne l'évite pas, même après ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne le supporterait pas ... Quand à moi je vais lui parler. Quelle andouille !

- De toute façon je suis incapable de l'éviter.

Dis-je en rougissant. Et en me mordant les lèvres.

- Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? Me demanda Alice en souriant.

- Oui. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant Alice.

Alice me pris alors dans ses bras.

- Merci Bella.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me remerciait. Alice me dit au revoir et je vis Jacob derrière le parking. Je me précipitais alors en courant vers lui. Il était venu pile au moment où j'avais besoin de lui. Il était formidable.

- Hey Bella ! Me dis Jacob en refermant ses bras sur moi. J'étais blottie contre lui. Je ne voulais plus bouger. J'avais besoin de lui. J'étais si mal à l'intérieur, il m'apportait un peu de réconfort.

- Bella qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ton visage est ... Tout mouillé et tes yeux sont rouges...

- Rien ne t'inquiètes pas Jake. Juste un mal entendu avec un ami.

- Si tu veux en parler je suis là. Mais si tu veux te changer les idées, je suis encore plus partant ! Aller viens on va chez moi.

Une fois dans la voiture je vis la voiture d'Edward garée plus loin. J'explosais d'avantage en sanglots devant Jacob.

- Bella, je vois très bien que ça ne va pas... Explique moi ce qui s'est passé !

- Depuis mon arrivée, je me suis ra... Rapprochée d'un garçon... On a déjà passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et ... Et je l'aime.

- Et aujourd'hui il s'est trouvé une copine ? Me demanda Jacob. Vous êtes toutes les mêmes vous les filles !

- Non ! J'ai ... J'ai cru qu'il voulait m'embrasser alors j'ai fais le premier pas et il m'a repoussé.

Juste a ce moment là, Edward le visage toujours décomposé passa devant nous sans nous voir. Je le suivais du regard, je ne pouvais arrêter de la regarder. Et mes yeux coulaient de plus en plus.

- Oh oh Bella, ne me dis pas que ce fameux garçon c'est Edward Cullen !

- Si ... Tu... Tu le connais ?

- Bien sur que je le connais ce connard. Il a détruit ma famille. Il est la personne que je haie le plus sur terre. Ça vaut aussi pour sa salope de sœur Alison.

Les paroles de Jacob me trouèrent la poitrine. Comment pouvait il parler d'eux ainsi ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre. Il a perdu sa sœur !

- Je sais. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Ne t'approche plus de lui Bella. Jamais. Crois moi c'est une bonne chose qu'il t'ait repoussé.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Et pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ? Sa famille est super et ils sont tous très bien élevés. Il n'y a rien à leur reprocher

- Bella, ils ont pourri la vie de ma famille. Si tu veux être ami avec lui, va y. Mais ne viens plus me voir après. Je t'aurais prévenue. C'est lui ou moi Bella.

Jacob était un monstre. Comment pouvait il me dire ça maintenant. J'avais l'impression de perdre tout le monde au même moment. Tout allait mal. Je détachais ma ceinture avant que Jake démarre et m'enfuyais en courant vers ma Chevrolet. Les Cullen ne pouvaient pas être les méchants de l'histoire ! Je décidais alors de me renseigner auprès de mon père. En tant que chef de police il devait tout savoir sur eux. Par chance mon père était déjà à la maison.

- Bonne journée Bella ?

- Umh. Papa, que sais tu sur les Cullen ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? Tu as eu des problèmes avec eux ?

- Non, non mais Jacob oui apparemment.

- Ah ... Jacob ... Oui mais ça remonte à 2 ans ... Ça a été très dur pour la famille Black et la famille Cullen. Je ne peux pas trop t'en dire plus je n'étais pas chargé de l'enquête mais les Cullen sont des gens irréprochables.

- Alors pourquoi Jacob m'a dit le contraire ?

- Bella, tu connais un peu les Cullen n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui ...

- Alors le mieux c'est que tu leur demandes toi-même ce qui s'est passé. Ça a été très très dur pour eux mais je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de le faire.

- C'est en rapport avec la mort d'Alison ?

- Oui, mais ce je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Tu dois leur demander toi même si tu veux en savoir plus. Ce sont leurs histoires et leur vie privée.

Personne ne voulait me raconter ce qui s'était passé. Mais au moins j'étais sûre à présent que les Cullen étaient des gens biens.

- D'ou il sort ce pull Bells ?

- Oh heu, c'est Edward Cullen qui me l'a donné... Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'acheter un manteau ...

Je ne voulais pas penser a lui. C'était trop douloureux. Et en même temps j'avais besoin de parler de lui.

- Oh, d'accord je commence à comprendre. Me dit mon père en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_Non, crois moi papa, tu ne comprends rien ..._

Sur ce je remontais dans ma chambre. Il m'était impossible de faire mes devoirs. Je pensais trop à ce qui venait de se passer et j'en souffrais. Quel comportement devrai-je adopter demain avec lui ? Viendra t'il me dire bonjour ? Soudain mon téléphone sonna. Je me précipitais pour regarder l'écran. Edward. J'hésitais un moment mais je ne pouvais résister à l'envie d'entendre sa voix et je voulais entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

_Allô ?_

_Bella … Laisse moi finir et ne raccroche pas. Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir laissé espérer et d'avoir du te repousser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je regrette vraiment ce qui s'est passé. J'aurai dû être plus clair envers toi. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé. Je ne supporte pas te voir pleurer à cause de moi. Tu ne mérites pas ça._

_Non, c'est moi. J'ai été idiote. Je ne suis qu'une idiote. Comment quelqu'un … Quelqu'un comme toi aurais pu s'intéresser à moi …_

_Je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille ! Isabella, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle. Je ne suis juste pas la personne qu'il te faut. Tu mérites mieux, bien mieux que moi. J'aimerais que nous restions amis… Si tu veux toujours bien de moi évidemment et j'espère que oui. _

_Oui on oublie et on tourne la page._

_C'est la meilleure option d'après moi. Nous ne sommes pas faits l'uns pour l'autre. Nous ne pouvons être plus que des amis. Bonne nuit Bella. Merci de m'avoir écouté, à demain._

Sur ce il raccrocha. Je me remis à pleurer en me répétant ses dernières paroles. « _Nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre _». Le ton dont il avait dit ça … Ames yeux c'était tout le contraire. Je n'en pouvais plus. Tant d'émotion en une seule journée. L'Arizona me manquait. Au moins ma vie là bas était simple. Je voulais y retourner mais j'aimais trop Edward pour ça … Même si nous ne devions rester que des amis, je continuerai d'espérer qu'un jour nous deviendrons plus que ça.

**Ne vous inquiétez pas Bella et Edward finiront BIEN ensemble très prochainement. Très très prochainement même. Je ne veux juste pas qu'ils se tombent dans les bras aussi facilement. Ça serait trop facile sinon. Vous allez également tout savoir sur la mort d'Alison très vite. Le chapitre prochain est déjà écrit j'ai juste besoin de le modifier un petit peu, les choses vont s'accélérer ) ! Je pense vous avoir fait suffisamment attendre. **


	13. Chapter 13 Une idée

**Chapitre 13**

**Un nouveau chapitre, deux points de vue ! Habituellement je n'aime pas mélanger les points de vues mais la …. **

**Point de Vue BELLA.**

Je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit. Je ne pensais qu'à Edward et à ce qui venait de se passer la veille. Son dernier coup de téléphone avait été si dur pour moi. Je ne savais pas non plus comment agir le lendemain matin au lycée. J'avais promis à Alice de ne pas l'éviter et je ne le voulais pas, mais rester à ses côtés m'allait être douloureux. Très douloureux.

Je garais ma voiture sur le parking du lycée après avoir pris soin de mettre deux pull l'un sur l'autre plutôt que de devoir porter la veste d'Edward qui était tout imbibée de sa délicieuse odeur. Je me dirigeais directement ensuite vers le gymnase. Alice était devant la porte, elle m'attendait.

Bella !

Salut Alice. Lui dis-je sans aucune excitation dans ma voix.

Ca ne va pas mieux on dirait … Mon frère m'a dit que vous vous étiez expliqués et que tout allait bien maintenant. Raconte moi tout !

Oui, il m'a appelle hier soir. Pour s'excuser et me faire comprendre que nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre …

C'est ridicule.

Pas tant que ça. Il a raison. Je dois me contenter d'être amie avec lui.

C'est ce qu'on verra …

Alice paraissait énervée et sur ses dernières paroles elle me quitta en marchant en direction du lycée, quittant ainsi le gymnase. Quant à moi je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires, m'apprêtant à vivre une nouvelle journée humiliante. Fort heureusement pour moi, les vacances arrivaient ce soir même. Mais je voulais avant tout voir ce qu'allait faire Alice… Je sortais alors, déjà en tenue de sport, pour la suivre et je la vis là, sur le parking avec son grand frère évidemment. Celui-ci venait apparemment d'arriver. Ils discutaient. Je décidais alors de partir avant qu'ils ne me voient. Malheureusement pour moi, le regard d'Edward se figeât sur le mien, puis Alice se retourna à son tour. Prise la main dans le sac, je me retournais rapidement pour rejoindre le gymnase, les joues couvertes de honte.

**Point de vue d'Edward. **

J'étais à peine descendu de ma Volvo que déjà Alice me fonça dessus alors qu'elle était habillée en tenue de sport.

Alice qu'est ce que tu fais. Tu vas attraper froid avec cette tenue. Rentre.

Je m'en fiche. J'en ai marre que tu te fasses du mal et que tu en fasses à Bella. Arrête de me mentir Ed. J'en ai marre.

Mais déjà je ne l'écoutais plus. Loin derrière elle je pouvais voir Bella qui regardait dans notre direction. Elle aussi était en tenue de sport. Son short dévoilait ses cuisses fines et parfaites, comme tout le reste de son corps. Alice se retourna et Bella se retourna en partant vers le gymnase, manifestement elle était gênée que nous l'ayons vue. Encore une fois je me rendais compte à quel point ça allait être dur pour moi de continuer à la repousser.

- Edward ... Me dit Alice.

- Quoi ?

- Vous vous faite du mal pour rien ! Va la voir bon dieu ! Elle t'aime, tu l'aimes !

Je voulais renvoyer balader une nouvelle fois ma petite sœur mais j'avais aussi besoin de me confier à elle. A quoi bon lui cacher la vérité ? La situation était déjà assez compliquée comme ça …

- Je ne veux que son bonheur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre à cause de moi...

- C'est comme ça que tu vas la faire souffrir ! Il me suffit de mentionner ton nom pour que ses yeux s'illuminent pour ensuite s'emplir de tristesse. Elle t'aime Edward. Je viens de lui parler et encore une fois elle m'a montré à quel point tu comptes pour elle.

- Moi aussi je l'aime plus que tout. Je sais que je vais de mieux en mieux et que c'est en parti grâce à elle. J'arrive à oublier Alison un peu plus chaque jour mais je suis toujours instable ! Elle serait malheureuse avec moi ! Il me suffira de voir une photo d'Ali pour que je meure de nouveau. Elle mérite mieux ! Tellement mieux.

- Tu es fort Edward. Et avec elle encore plus ! Essaye au moins.

- Elle souffrira encore plus. Mais… Alice ! J'ai une idée ! Invitons la à passer le WE avec nous, je sais exactement ce que je vais faire. Enfin je saurai si oui ou non je suis capable de la rendre heureuse.

- Ahhh, parfait ! Mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

- Tu verras Alice, tu verras ! Lui dis-je avec un large sourire.

J'étais sûr que mon idée allait marcher. Cette expérience m'allait être douloureuse mais elle en valait la peine. Je voulais Bella plus que tout au monde, j'allais enfin savoir si je pouvais être celui qu'elle mérite. Sur-ce je pris ma petite sœur dans mes bras.

Merci de t'être confié Ed. Tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi. Parfois je te dis des choses affreuses, mais je t'aime plus que tout. Je veux juste te retrouver. Te voir souffrir m'est insupportable. La mort d'Alison a déjà été très dure pour nous tous …

Je serai toujours là pour toi aussi. Et merci d'être là, de me ramener à la raison à chaque fois. Tu as toujours de bons conseils. Aller rentre. Tu as la chair de poule.

Lui dis-je en déposant mes lèvres sur son front.

Je ne te cache pas que je suis frigorifiée ! Je te laisse le plaisir d'annoncer à Bella que nous l'invitons ce Weekend. Il vaut mieux que ça vienne de toi.

La sonnerie avait déjà sonnée depuis un long moment. Mon professeur était très strict, aucun retard n'était admis. Je me dirigeais alors vers la salle de permanence. Pendant deux longues heures je rêvassais. Je pensais à ce Weekend avec Bella qui m'attendait et à mon « plan ». J'espérai de tout cœur que le résultat allait être positif. Plus j'y pensais et plus je savais que jamais je ne pourrai être assez fort pour la repousser.

Le cours de biologie arriva enfin. J'étais IM-PA-TI-ENT de la retrouver.

- Bella ! Lançais-je sans me contrôler.

_Imbécile ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ! _

- Hey !

Me répondit elle en se retournant et d'un air étonnée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant d'excitation de ma part. Quelques secondes passèrent. Une fois de plus j'étais hypnotisé par sa beauté. Je n'arrivais à décrocher mon regard d'elle.

- Edward ? Me demanda t'elle en me voyant approcher mais toujours ne rien dire après une demie minute.

- Excuse moi ! Um, Alice et moi nous demandions si tu voulais passer le premier weekend end des vacances à la maison. Ça te tente ?

- J'adorerais mais …. Elle s'arrêta un moment puis repris. Okay ! Pourquoi pas, je demande à Charlie et je vous dis mais ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problème.

Bella évitait soigneusement mon regard et ça me rendait fou.

- Très bien. Tu nous tiens au courant ? Alice passera te chercher vers 16:30h après les cours, moi faut que je passe faire quelque chose avant.

- D'accord. Viens t'asseoir parce que M. Lacoste nous regarde depuis un bon moment !

- Ah, oui effectivement lui dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Nous avions passé une fois de plus notre cours de biologie à parler. Au départ elle n'osait pas trop. Je voyais bien qu'elle été gênée et je voulais faire de mon mieux pour dépasser cette situation. Le cours de M. Lacoste était mon dernier de la journée et j'avais quelque chose de très spécial à acheter avant l'arrivée de Bella à la maison.

**La suite très prochainement ! Je pense que ça sera un Beau chapitre héhé -)**


	14. Chapter 14   L'instant parfait

**Chapitre 14**

**Bonsoir ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je crois que c'est le plus long pour le moment ! J'espère que les - dans les dialogues n'ont pas disparus cette fois car c'est vraiment ennuyant … Je n'en dis pas plus, je pense que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ) **

**POV - Bella.**

Mon dernier cours de la journée arriva. Je me dirigeais alors vers la voiture d'Alice pour la suite des opérations. J'avais hâte d'aller chez les Cullen. Se qui s'était passé l'autre jour avec Edward semblait effacé et il n'y avait pas tant de gêne que ça entre nous.

- Alice, je vais d'abord passer chez mon père lui demander la permission, me changer et prendre mes affaires !

- D'accord Bella ! Je passerai te chercher vers 16h30 si tu veux !

- Parfait. A tout de suite !

J'arrivais enfin chez moi. Charlie déjà était à la maison.

- Salut Bells

- Salut ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui, c'était bien calme aujourd'hui ! Et toi ?

- Yup ! Enfin en vacances. Et justement, Alice Cullen m'invite à passer le Weekend chez elle ... Je peux y aller ?

- Bien sûr J'ai prévu de regarder le match de toute façon ce soir donc je ne serai pas de très bonne compagnie ! Tu t'amuseras beaucoup plus avec Alice et … Son frère !

Mon père n'était pas dupe. Depuis un certain temps déjà il avait senti qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Edward et moi. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas.

- Merci Charlie ! Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose pour le diner avant de partir ?

- Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas Bells, je me débrouillerai !

Après quelques minutes Alice arriva. Elle salua mon père et bavarda un peu avec lui pendant que je prenais mes affaires. Depuis ma chambre je les entendais rire.

Une fois arrivée à la maison des Cullen, je m'aperçus qu'Edward n'était pas là.

- Où est Edward ?

Ce dernier m'avait prévenu qu'il arriverait plus tard mais je me demandais où il pouvait bien être.

- Il avait quelque chose d'important à acheter et à faire avec ton arrivée. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas pouvoir passer autant de temps que tu veux avec lui ! Me dit elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Alice…

Je dis bonjour à toute la famille, Rosalie et Emmet n'étaient pas là. Edward arriva peut de temps après. En entrant dans la pièce il appela Alice pour lui parler à part. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire ? Puis il s'avança vers moi en souriant. Il était si beau et sa démarche était si élégante. A côté de lui et d'Alice je devais vraiment faire tache.

- Bella, j'aimerais t'emmener avec moi dans un endroit un peu spécial ... Je sais que tu vas trouver ça étrange mais j'ai besoin de t'y emmener ... Juste toi et toi.

Juste lui et moi ? Peut importe ou il pouvait m'emmener, l'endroit serait fabuleux avec lui ! Mais je redoutais tout de même un peu ce moment …

- Oui mais ou va t'on ?

- Si je te le dis, tu ne voudras plus venir avec moi. On va faire un marché : si tu acceptes de m'accompagner, ensuite je t'emmène ou tu veux !

- Où je veux ?

- Où tu veux ! Promis !

- Ça marche ! Lui dis-je en lui tapant dans la main. Ma peau me brulait là ou nous nous étions touchés.

- Aller viens on part tout de suite.

Je me demandais où Edward m'emmenait et surtout pourquoi il avait besoin de moi. Il était si mystérieux ! Il m'ouvrait la porte de sa Volvo et je grimpais à l'intérieur. Edward pris la route principale et 10 minutes après nous arrivions devant un grand portail noir entouré de grands pins. Le regard d'Edward s'assombrissait de plus en plus.

- Edward, qu'est que qu'on fait ici ? Lui demandais-je d'un voix peu sûre.

Il regardait droit devant lui. Et ne répondait pas.

- Edward ! Réponds ! Tu me fais peur ! Répétais-je

Soudain il se tourna vers moi et me souris. Puis il sortie de sa voiture et m'ouvrit la portière.

- Viens Bella. Me dit il en me tendant la main.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Lui demandais-je en attrapant sa main. Il tremblait.

- On va voir Alison. Me répondit t-il le visage fermé.

La peur m'envahie. Alison n'était elle pas morte ? Ça mort n'était qu'une mise en scène ? Que faisait elle toute seule ici. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film ! Mais soudain je compris. Edward ouvrit le coffre et en sorti un bouquet de tulipes oranges. Derrière ce portail se trouvait la tombe d'Alison. Edward me tenait toujours par la main. Nous tremblions tous les deux. Pourquoi voulait t-il voir Alison avec moi ? Nous arrivions enfin devant la tombe d'Alison. Celle-ci comportait déjà des dizaines de bouquets. Je compris qu'Alison devait être très appréciée. On pouvait aussi lire des " _A notre sœur _" " _à notre meilleure amie qui nous a quittés trop tôt_ " " _A notre fille_". Ainsi que " _**Alison Lauren Cullen 1994-2009**_" écrit en lettre d'or sur une plaque de marbre massive. Je posais ensuite mon regard sur Edward. Il souriait, on aurait presque cru qu'il voulait rire. Des frissons parcouraient mon corps. Son expression était incompréhensible. Puis il se tourna vers moi.

- Merci Bella. Me dit il un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Devenait il fou ?

- Bella, pendant deux ans j'ai cessé de vivre. J'ai toujours été dévoré par un sentiment de culpabilité. Alison est morte par ma faute...

Il s'arrêta un instant. Je m'approchais de lui et lui attrapais la main pour lui donner du courage. Il avait l'air perdu. Il me faisait peur mais je savais à quel point parler d'Alison devait être dur pour lui, surtout _devant_ elle. Il continua,

Je n'avais pas non plus souri pendant près de 2 ans. Mais quand tu es arrivée au cours de biologie et que j'ai découvert ton visage, que j'ai vu ton adorable petit air timide et que je t'ai vue trébucher, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire. Le soir même, j'ai eu une discussion avec ma mère. Elle voulait que je retrouve le goût de la vie en m'envoyant à Boston. Avant que je ne te voie, jamais je n'aurais cru que je pourrai retrouver le sourire. J'ai donc accepté de rejoindre mon frère et à mon retour je t'ai trouvé dans mon salon. Bella, ce week end que tu as passé avec nous a était l'un des plus beaux de ma vie. Je sais que je t'ai blessée en te repoussant l'autre jour mais je ne supporte pas l'idée de te voir souffrir à cause de moi… Si j'ai tenu à t'emmener ici, c'est parce qu'en général je m'écroule devant cette tombe, en larme. Je voulais vérifier qu'à tes côtés j'étais « guéri » … Et maintenant je suis sûr de l'être. Grâce à toi Bella. Bien sûr la blessure ne se refermera jamais complètement mais avec toi je me sens renaitre. Je suis plus fort et je peux affronter ma douleur.

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi. Mon souffle se coupait. J'avais l'impression de rêver.

- en deux ans tu es la chose la plus formidable qui me soit arrivé. Chaque seconde que je passe avec toi me guérit un peu plus. Bella, je te dois tout. Merci. Mille mercis.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Il m'avait ouvert son cœur. Ces paroles m'avaient vraiment touchées. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir lui faire autant de bien.

Je m'approchais un peu plus de lui encore et passais mes mains derrières sa nuque. Il blottît sa tête dans mon cou. Mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien. Je voulais rester dans ses bras pour l'éternité. Son parfum sentait encore plus bon sur lui que sur son pull. Je voulais tellement plus ! Je lui déposais un bisou sur le cou avant d'ajouter :

- Edward, emmène moi dîner. Rien que toi et moi.

Edward s'éloigna de moi et me pris une nouvelle fois par la main.

- Avec plaisir Mademoiselle Swan ! Où souhaitez vous aller ? Je vous ai promis d'aller là où vous voudrez !

- A Paris. Je veux dîner à Paris. Un deal est un deal Edward ! Lui dis-je avec un air malicieux.

Edward me regardait en rigolant.

- Allez, emmenez moi à Port Angeles ! Ça fera l'affaire ! Ajoutais-je en accélérant le pas vers la voiture.

- A vos ordres ! Mais avant, on va faire un petit détour ! Il est trop tôt pour aller diner !

- Et où m'emmenez vous cette fois ?

- Dans un endroit rien qu'à moi. Un petit coin de paradis.

- On ne va pas voir grand chose, il va faire nuit !

- Justement. Tu vas voir.

Edward repris la route principal et s'arrêta plus loin dans une forêt. Cette fois ce fut moi qui pris la main d'Edward. On s'enfonça dans les bois. Je trébuchais un nombre incalculable de fois, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup. Puis après 20min de marche nous arrivions dans une grande prairie, tapissée de fleurs violettes et d'une herbe verte comme dans les plus beaux jardins. Les oiseaux et les grillons chantaient. C'était époustouflant.

- Voilà !

Je restais bouche bée. Il avait raison. On se serait cru au paradis ! Encore plus à ses cotés.

- c'est magnifique ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau !

- Et regarde, retourne toi.

Alors que je me retournais, je découvrais un magnifique coucher de soleil.

Edward s'allongeait dans l'herbe et je fis de même. Nous étions l'uns à coté de l'autre. Tout était parfait. Je sentais sa main à côté de la mienne et je fermais les yeux. Je sentis alors ses doigts s'entrelacer aux miens. Je rouvrais les yeux et je vis Edward, penché sur moi. Il s'avançait progressivement vers moi. Il allait m'embrasser. Il plaça ses jambes de part et d'autre des miennes et continuait à s'avancer. Je compris tout de suite ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Enfin. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Mon corps tout entier le désirai, je levais alors la tête vers lui et déposais mes lèvres brutalement sur les siennes entrainant sa tête vers la mienne. Nos lèvres se touchèrent et se mirent à bouger ensemble. Bientôt nos langues se rencontrèrent, se mélangèrent, tournèrent ensemble, se caressèrent dans un mouvement que ni lui ni moi ne pouvions contrôler. C'était parfait. Je sentais ses lèvres se frotter sur les miennes, notre baiser devint plus passionné encore, je ne pouvais plus respirer, ni m'arrêter. Ses mains caressaient mes hanches et les miennes étaient derrière sa nuque. Son torse était appuyé contre mes seins, il veillait à ne pas trop s'appuyer sur moi pour ne pas me faire mal. Plus rien n'existait autour de nous, il n'y avait que lui et moi. Notre baiser était si long et passionné que nous dûmes nous arrêter pour reprendre notre souffle. Edward me souri un moment puis il roula sur le coté et se remis dans sa position initiale et il repris ma main en la caressant. Tout avait été parfait, il était parfait. Je passais alors ma main sur mes lèvres, la où ça me brûlait. Edward se redressa et je fis de même. Il passa sa main autour de ma taille et je posais ma tête sur son épaule, face au coucher de soleil. Notre premier baiser n'aurait pu être plus romantique. J'étais éblouie devant la beauté de ce spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

- C'est magnifique.

- Comme toi ma Bella.

Me dit t'il en m'embrassant de nouveau. " Ma Bella" il m'avait appelé ainsi. Je me répétais ses dernières paroles encore et encore dans ma tête. Je l'aimais plus que tout. Edward, mon Edward était parfait mais surtout exceptionnel. Blottie dans ses bras, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre, Il battait aussi fort que le mien. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi vivante. Edward se releva et me tendit la main pour me ramener jusqu'a sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit la portière et la referma une fois assise. Oui, mon Edward était parfait. Après 20min de route nous arrivions à Port Angeles. Un portier vint nous m'ouvrir la porte et Edward lui donna ses clés de voiture pour que celui-ci la lui gare. Il lui donna également un billet en guise de pourboire.

- Edward, on n'est pas obligés d'aller dans un endroit aussi cher tu sais?

- Ça me fait plaisir Bella.

Le serveur nous installa près d'un magnifique aquarium. Encore une fois je me trouvais dans un endroit magnifique. On commanda puis en attendant les plats Edward sorti une enveloppe de sa poche. Il y était écrit " _Bella_" d'une magnifique écriture. La sienne. Je le savais pour l'avoir regarder des millions de fois en cours de biologie. J'avais d'ailleurs fini par complexer par rapport à la mienne... Décidemment Edward excellait dans tous les domaines.

- Bella, je tenais à t'offrir cela pour te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Ne me remercie pas. C'est à moi de te remercier ! Je n'ai jamais passé d'aussi bons moments qu'avec toi. Lui dis-je en rougissant.

- Aller, ouvre !

Je prenais l'enveloppe qu'il me tendait et l'ouvrais. J'en sortie deux billets pour aller voir le _Lac des cygnes_ à l'opéra. Pas de n'importe quel opéra : celui de Seattle. Le plus célèbre de la région. Obtenir des billets coutait une fortune et il fallait s'y prendre des mois à l'avance ! J'en avais toujours rêvé. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Mes yeux se remplissaient petit à petit de larmes. Je ne le méritais pas. Il était trop parfait !

- Oh mon dieu Edward ! J'en ai toujours rêvé ! Dis-je avec difficulté tant j'étais submergée par l'émotion.

- J'espère que tu ne fais rien pendant les vacances car c'est dans une semaine ! Je t'ai pris un deuxième billet pour que t'y ailles avec ton père. Vous passerez ainsi du temps ensemble et ça vous rappellera des souvenirs. Après ce que tu m'as dis dans la voiture, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

- Whaou ! C'est parfait ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Mais … Si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes toi. Ce ballet c'est un peu _notre_ ballet ! C'est mon premier meilleur souvenir avec toi … Tu veux bien ?

- J'adorerais ! Mais es tu sûre que tu ne veux pas y aller avec ton père ?

- J'ai envie d'y aller et de partager ce moment avec toi. Charlie n'aime pas tant que ça les ballets de toute façon ! Et ça serait dommage que tu ne puisses pas profiter de ces supers places ! Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir en tout cas.

- Alors je me ferai une joie de t'accompagner. J'aime tout autant que toi ce ballet et tu es devenue la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Je sais qu'en si peu de temps tu ne dois pas prendre mes paroles au sérieux. Mais je me sens de nouveau vivant depuis que je t'ai vu. C'est comme si tout redevenait possible. C'est en pensant à toi que je me lève le matin. C'est toi et toi seul qui fait battre mon cœur à cette vitesse folle. Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça auparavant.

Je n'en revenais pas. Jamais je n'aurai penser lui faire autant d'effet. Il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais. J'étais sûre de mes sentiments. Il avait était si honnête avec moi que j'avais besoin d'en faire de même.

- Edward, en arrivant ici je ne savais à quoi m'attendre. En Arizona je n'avais presque pas d'amis. Et personne ne comptait vraiment pour moi. Mais ici, à Forks, c'est diffèrent. Chaque minute, chaque seconde , à chaque fois que tu me tend ta main, je vis un moment de bonheur intense. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'avec toi. Tu es tellement mystérieux, diffèrent des autres et ... Tellement ... Tellement beau Edward ... Ce baiser que nous avons échangé était tellement parfait. J'en avais envie depuis si longtemps ...

J'osé un regard vers lui. Ses prunelles étaient illuminées. On aurait dit qu'elles scintillaient. Et il souriait. J'aimais cette façon qu'il avait de me regarder. Nous nous étions tout dis et pourtant nous n'avions qu'à nous regarder pour voir ce que l'autre ressentait. Il m'aimait, je l'aimais. Et il me rendait tellement heureuse... Je me sentais différente avec lui. Je n'avais pas peur d'être moi-même et je me sentais aimée. Il déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes, mon cœur s'emballa de nouveau. Parfait. Le moment était parfait.

**Alors alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Je ne sais pas trop quand j'écrirais la suite car je suis très occupée en ce moment mais je de vous donnerai des nouvelles… **


	15. Chapter 15  Snow White

**Chapitre 15**

**Hello ! Voilà longtemps que je n'ai pas pu poster de nouveau chapitre ! Avec mes examens et divers projets je n'ai pu écrire ! Ce chapitre est assez petit et n'est pas le plus intéressant d'un point de vue intrigue, mais je ne voulais pas continuer de vous faire attendre plus et je ne peux pas faire un chapitre avec beaucoup d'éléments à chaque fois ! Tout irai trop vite sinon ! Les projets seront tout de même plus longs et plus « intéressants » ! Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos review qui me font toujours sourire ! **

Je me réveillais vers 11h. Je retrouvais le plaisir de pouvoir se lever tard pendant les vacances. J'ouvrais les yeux et je me retrouvais chez les Cullen. Edward et moi nous étions tout dit hier et il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis nous étions allés dans ce restaurant où il m'avait fait l'un des plus beaux cadeau : deux billets pour ce magnifique ballet du lac de cygnes. Ce matin encore je ne réalisais pas. J'étais la fille la plus heureuse et la plus chanceuse du monde. Je pouvais entendre des voix venant de la cuisine. Il était temps pour moi de me lever et d'aller voir Edward. Je sautais du lit toute souriante à la simple idée de l'imaginer en train de m'enlacer et de m'embrasser pour me dire bonjour. J'enfilais une petite robe à la fois chaude et confortable. Ma mère me l'avait achetée avant mon départ. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la salle de bain pour remettre mes cheveux en ordre et me laver les dents pour avoir une haleine fraiche, bien que je n'avais pas encore déjeuné. Je sortais ensuite de ma chambre et me dirigeais vers la cuisine en passant par le salon. Edward était assis à une table, plongé dans un livre. Mais dès qu'il me vit, il leva la tête et accompagna son regard d'un large sourire. Je fis de même et m'avança vers lui alors que lui se levait. Il attrapa ensuite mes hanches et m'attira contre lui et je passais mes deux mains autour de son cou. Il approcha alors ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa. Notre baisé était profond et passionné mais toujours aussi doux. Mon cœur battait à chamade comme la veille, je n'arrivais même plus à penser à quoique ce soit.

- Bien dormi ma Bella ? Me demanda t'il avec sa voix de ténor

- Merveilleusement bien ... Lui répondis-je en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres parfaites une nouvelle fois. En réalité la nuit aurait été plus belle encore si j'avais pu dormir à ses côtés.

J'aimais le sentir collé ainsi contre mon corps. Et j'aimais par dessus tout lui caresser sa chevelure de bronze pendants nos baisés. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps contre le mien et je pouvais sentir son cœur battre aussi fort quand nos bouches se rencontraient.

Edward et sa famille avaient préparé un brunch. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de nourriture pour un simple brunch ! J'étais émerveillée. En nous voyant arriver main dans la main tous les membres de la famille nous avait montré leur joie : par un sourire, un tapette sur l'épaule, un clin d'œil ... J'adorais cette famille. Et une fois de plus je pensais à ce qu'aurait pu être la mienne si mes parents n'avaient pas divorcé. Peut être aurais-je eu une petite sœur ? Ou un petit frère ou les deux ? Peut être aurions nous fait des brunch tous ensemble le Dimanche et joué au baseball ensuite ... Mais je chassais vivement toutes ces idées de ma tête. L'instant était parfait et je ne voulais pas gâcher mon bonheur en pensant à de telles sottises.

Après le brunch Edward tenait absolument à me faire découvrir les alentours de Forks. Il est vrai qu'à part le lycée, je ne connaissais pas grande chose d'autre et j'étais convaincue que la ville devait regorger bien des secrets.

D'abord il m'emmena voir l'Eglise. Je l'avais déjà aperçue la veille près du cimetière. L'Eglise était vraiment belle. Edward regardait les grandes grilles noires, celles qui entouraient la tombe d'Alison. Son regard était hésitant.

- Edward, on peut y aller si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Merci Bella.

Edward poussa alors le portail noir et s'avança vers la tombe de sa sœur. Les fleurs que nous avions déposées s'étaient éparpillées avec le vent. Je les remis en place en silence, et Edward attrapa ma main et me mis contre lui avant de m'embrasser le front. Il ne semblait pas torturé, il avait simplement le regard d'un frère qui venait de perdre sa sœur.

Il m'emmena ensuite voir une place. On y trouvait une fontaine et des petites boutiques. Forks n'était pas une grande ville mais j'aimais bien l'ambiance. Chacun semblait se connaître. Puis il m'emmena au bord d'une forêt, à plusieurs endroits les arbres s'écartaient et permettaient de voir une magnifique vue panoramique de la ville et de ses alentours. Les montagnes au loin étaient enneigées et le vert foncé prédominait. Edward tremblait. Sûrement à cause du froid pensais-je, il ne devait pas faire plus de 13°C. Un peu plus loin j'apercevais une maison. Elle était adorable ! On aurait dit une petite maison de dessins animés, celle de Blanche Neige. Voulant la voir de plus près je m'avançais vers la route pour traverser. Mais Edward me sauta littéralement dessus en hurlant.

- NOOOOOOOOOON !

Je restais bouche bée. J'allais juste traverser ! Je ne comprenais rien.

- Quoi ?

- Ne traverse pas cette route. Me dit-il avec un ton très autoritaire et sérieux. Je pouvais lire une véritable angoisse sur son visage.

- Edward ... Qu... Quoi , pourquoi ?

- S'il te plait Bella. S'il te plait. Me supplia t'il.

Je n'avais plus rien n'à dire. J'étais sonnée par la réaction trop excessive d'Edward.

- Ali … Alison a … vécu ses derniers instants ici. Elle est … morte là où tu peux voir la petite croix … un peu plus loin. A cause de moi.

Et là tout prenait sens.

**Je suis désolée de couper ici mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite. Dans les prochains chapitres vous en saurez plus sur la mort d'Alison. Je suis consciente que ce chapitre n'est pas l'un des plus intéressant mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite. J'ai des millions d'idées pour leurs futurs mais je ne peux pas aller trop vite. Mais je ne peux pas non plus trop vous faire attendre ! Je pars à Los Angeles jusqu'au mois de Septembre donc je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir vous poster un nouveau chapitre mais je vais faire mon possible. Si j'ai un peu de temps le soir, j'écrirai ! Sinon, je vous donne RDV début Septembre ! Bonne vacances à tous et bon courage à ceux qui travaillent ! **


	16. Chapter 16  Un dernier soupir

**Chapitre 16**

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour après une longue absence ! J'étais tout l'été aux USA, je n'ai donc pas pu poster ce chapitre, écrit depuis un bon moment maintenant ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre comme les précédents ! Bonne lecture à tous ! **

Je me rendais compte que ma réaction était peut être excessive mais j'avais passé les pires minutes de ma vie sur cette même route. C'est là que tout avait basculé. J'avais réussi à retrouver une vie à peu près normale en rencontrant Bella, je ne voulais pas tout recommencer. Elle me regardait étonnée. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux bruns qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- Edward ... Qu... Quoi , pourquoi ?

- S'il te plait Bella. S'il te plait. La suppliais-je. J'étais incapable de parler de façon normale. L'émotion était trop forte.

Après un moment, je me décidais à lui donner un peu plus d'explications en respirant profondément.

- Alison a vécu ses derniers instants ici. Elle est morte là où tu peux voir la petite croix un peu plus loin. A cause de moi.

Ma poitrine me brûlait. Toutes les images de la dernière soirée de ma sœur jumelle défilaient devant moi. C'était trop.

Bella ouvrit la bouche, sans rien dire. Elle savait.

- Edward, tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là et serais toujours là. Me dit-elle en prenant ma main et en appuyant sa tête contre mon torse. Son corps était si chaud, je refermais mes bras sur elle, je voulais la sentir encore plus près moi. Elle était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour le moment. L'antidote à ma souffrance. Elle seule avait le pouvoir de refermer ma blessure. Bella avait le droit de savoir. Je voulais tout partager avec elle.

- Merci Bella depuis que je t'ai rencontrée je vais beaucoup mieux déjà. Ta présence m'apporte beaucoup. Lui dis-je en caressant ses pommettes. Sa peau état si douce. Viens par là, allons nous asseoir, je vais t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ce 10 Novembre 2009 ...

*** FLASHBACK ***

POV – Alison Cullen

- Alice ! Tu as pris mes barrettes ? Demandais-je à ma sœur. Elle me volait toujours tout mais personne ne lui disait jamais rien car elle était la plus petite. Et elle était si adorable que personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

- Bon Alison dépêche toi ! Maman ne va pas nous attendre 3 heures! Donc DEPECHE TOI.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir toi Edward. Lui répondis-je d'une voix sèche. Ce qui ne me ressemblait pas d'ailleurs…

Mon frère et moi venions de nous disputer une énième fois à cause de mon copain. Jamais je ne me disputais avec mon frère jumeau, nous étions très proches, mais il ne supportait pas mon copain. Nos disputes a son sujets duraient depuis près d'un an de demi maintenant mais mon frère ne s'était toujours pas fait a l'idée que je puisse sortir avec Tom.

Ma mère nous attendait mon frère et moi dans la voiture pour aller à la soirée de Jessica. Celle-ci avait loué une petite maison pour l'occasion. Nous avions beau avoir seulement 14 ans, presque 15, mais nous étions déjà très matures pour notre âge. Surtout moi qui avais grandis plus vite que les autres à cause de Tom qui avait déjà 16 ans. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir et je refusais qu'il puisse avoir honte de sortir avec moi. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Edward détestait Tom, et au fond je ne pouvais pas tant lui en vouloir que ça. Il voulait me protéger mais je savais ce que je faisais.

POV Edward. Quelques heures plus tard.

La fête de Jessica était une vraie réussite pour ceux qui aiment boire et fumer. Je ne faisais pas parti de ceux la, et je voulais garder un œil sur Ali. Ma sœur était une fois de plus resplendissante ce soir la. Elle portait une jolie robe blanche Dior qu'elle avait eu pour son anniversaire et des chaussures à talons Louboutins accompagnées d'un maquillage qui lui allait à ravir. On aurait dit une actrice Hollywoodienne. Elle faisait plus 21 ans que 14 ans. Je détestais la voir ainsi. Ça me faisait du mal. Tout ça a cause de Tom ... Tout le monde aimait Ali et tous les garçon du lycée ne se gênaient pas pour la dévorer des yeux. Même sous mon nez. Plus de la moitié des filles de notre lycée auraient tué pour avoir son physique. Et Alison était aimée de tous, elle souriait toujours, elle aimait aider les gens et elle était généreuse. Elle contaminait toujours tout le monde avec son bonheur et sa joie de vivre permanente. Ali était loin d'être une fille facile, mais elle était tombée sous le charme de Tom il y a un an et demi maintenant. Un garçon de 16 ans, joueur de basketball. Je le détestais depuis toujours. Il avait mal tourné dès le début du lycée, je le voyais toujours trainer avec des types pas très nets. Même s'il n'avait jamais fait de mal à Ali ou s'il semblait se tenir plus tranquille maintenant qu'il était avec ma sœur, je le détestais toujours autant.

Alison tenait une coupe de champagne dans la main. Sa troisième. Je voulais plus que tout lui arracher cette coupe mais Jessica m'avait conseillé de ne rien faire ce soir. Ca risquait d'empirer les choses entre elle et moi. Elle s'avançait vers le bar pour y déposer son verre déjà vide. Deux minutes après seulement, Tom arriva, deux coupes de champagne à la main. Le voyant arriver ainsi , Ali jeta un coup d'œil vers moi. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui faire un non de la tête d'un air très sévère. Alison n'était pas sûre d'elle mais plus pour me provoquer qu'autre chose, elle pris la coupe et la bue d'une seule traite, comme s'il avait s'agit d'un simple verre d'eau. Puis elle se retourna vers moi. Son regard était diabolique. Elle détestait plus que tout que je la surveille ou que je critique son copain. Mais cette fois, ce je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ça. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'avait que 14ans, pas 20 ! Et qu'elle prenne conscience de ses actes. Nos parents ne nous avaient pas éduqués de la sorte.

Je me levais et je fonçais sur elle en lui arrachant le verre vide.

- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS ? Me hurla t'elle.

- Ce que je fais ? Je te protège Ali ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'amuse Edward ! Je m'AMUSE ! Maintenant laisse nous, si tu ne sais pas profiter de la fête appelle Emmett et rentre à la maison !

- Non tu ne t'amuses même pas. Toi et moi on sait très bien pourquoi tu fais ça. Regarde toi dans une glace Alison, tu penses que nos parents réagiraient comment s'ils te voyaient ?

- Toi aussi regarde toi dans un miroir, tu verrai à quel point tu peux être coincé. Et puis arrête, on est jeunes. Je compte bien profiter de ma jeunesse. Va t'en maintenant et arrête de me surveiller ou ...

- ou quoi ?

- Edward, laisse nous maintenant. Me coupa Tom

- Oh toi arrête ! Si on en est là aujourd'hui c'est de TA faute. Bourres toi la gueule tous les soirs si tu veux, prends autant de coke que tu veux si ça t'amuse mais n'entraine pas ma sœur la dedans. Lui répondis-je hors de moi. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler.

- Attend attend , de quoi tu m'accuse la ? Tu penses que je me drogue ? Que je bois ?

Tom commença à lever le poing afin de me frapper mais Ali le retient juste à temps.

- ARRETEZ ! Je vous en prie ARRETEZ ! Tom qu'est ce qui te prends ? Laisse le et viens, on s'en va.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Cullen. Je t'attends à la voiture Ali, prends tes affaires on va chez moi.

- Tu restes la ! Criais-je à ma sœur qui partait déjà vers la voiture. Celle-ci faisait comme si elle ne m'entendait pas. Elle courrait déjà dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée et atteindre la route où la voiture de Tom était garée. Je me précipitais alors à travers la pièce. Mes amies qui dansaient, hurlaient, sautaient dans tous les sens ce qui me freinaient dans ma course.

- Edward ? Où tu vas ? Il faut que je te parle ! Me lança Jessica qui s'étonnait de me voir courir comme ça. Elle avait manifestement bu plusieurs verres elle aussi.

- Pas maintenant! Il faut que je rattrape Alison !

Jessica attrapa ma manche pour m'empêcher de partir. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Il fallait que je rattrape Alison ! Il le FALLAIT avant qu'il ne se passe je ne sais quoi chez ce type !

- Jessica ! A quoi tu joues !

Celle si plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes et je la repoussait vivement. Elle était sonnée par ma réaction et me lâcha aussitôt. Je reprenais ma course, conscient de l'avoir profondément blessée. Celle-ci me courait après. La situation tournait au ridicule. Jessica me courrait après, qui courrait après Alison, qui courrait après Tom. J'atteignais enfin la route. Ma sœur s'était arrêtée pour enlever ses chaussures à talons. Elle pensait sûrement m'avoir semé.

- ALISON LAUREN CULLEN ! Hurlais-je

Et là tout alla trop vite. Elle se retourna, surprise de me voir et courra vers la route, en direction de Tom sans faire attention à la Chevrolet qui déboulait à toute allure devant elle. En moins de 3 secondes ma sœur fut percutée par une voiture, roulait sur le par brise , avant de retomber sur le sol. La voiture, elle, se retrouva dans le faussé et se retourna sur elle même avant de descendre la colline de plusieurs mètres dans un fracas épouvantable. Je couru au près de ma sœur, mes jambes tremblaient, j'hurlais. Alison ne respirait plus. Son visage de poupée était couvert de sang. La lumière des lampadaires me laissait voir des bleue sur sa peau. Jessica n'osait avancer, elle était comme paralysée. Tout comme Tom. Je ne réalisais pas ce qui était en train d'arriver. Alison, ma sœur jumelle venait de se faire renverser par une voiture .Par ma faute.

- Alison. Je t'en supplie, Alison !

Je suppliais ma sœur de revenir mais je savais que c'était peine perdue. L'univers s'écroulait autour de moi seconde après seconde. J'espérais chaque instant qu'elle allait se relever. Je continuais d'hurler, je pleurais en même temps. Je voulais mourir avec elle.

Pardonne moi Alison, pardonne moi. C'est ma faute tout est ma faute ! Touuuuut ! Alison je t'en supplie ! Tu vas t'en sortir !

Je la soulevais pour mettre sa tête sur mes genoux. Ma main était couverte de son sang. J'entendais des dizaines de voix crier des « ALISON ! » « OH MON DIEU C'EST ALISON ! » « ELLE S'EST FAIT PERCUTER PAS UNE VOITURE !» « NOOON PAS ALISON ! PAS ELLE ! » « APPELEZ LES POMPIERS VITE ! » C'était un cauchemar. Alison ouvrit les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de les refermer aussitôt.

ALISON ! TU M'ENTENDS ! REPONDS MOI ! TU VAS T'EN SORTIR ! TIENS BON ! ON VA S'OCCUPER DE TOI A L'HOSPITAL ! TU PEUX LE FAIRE ! REGARDE MOI ! TU PEUX LE FAIRE !

Edward … C'est. Finit. Dit-elle

NON CE N'EST PAS FINIT ! BATS TOI !

Et je sentis une douleur atroce dans mon corps. Je comprenais alors qu'Alison venait de tirer son dernier soupir. Je mis ma main sur son poul. Plus rien.

! Hurlais-je

Ma poitrine me faisait si mal. Je ne respirais plus. Je ne voulais plus vivre. Pas sans elle, pas avec cette culpabilité. Je ne pouvais pas.

Et c'est là que je perdis connaissance.

*** Fin du flashback***

Bella pleurait. J'avais peur qu'elle me prenne pour un monstre maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité.

- Edward, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu voulais la protéger de ce Tom ! Et tu as agis là, comme un frère responsable !

- je l'ai tuée en la protégeant.

- Non je t'interdis de dire ça, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver.

Ses joues roses baignaient dans ses larmes. Même quand elle pleurait je la trouvais magnifique.

- Le conducteur de la voiture a perdu l'usage de ses jambes aussi ...

- Mon, dieu, c'est horrible …

Il y eut un grand silence. Bella observait la petite croix. Je devinais qu'elle était en train de s'imaginer la scène.

- Aller vient Edward, partons d'ici et allons nous changer les idées. Montre moi … l'hôtel de ville maintenant et ensuite emmène moi manger une gaufre bien chaude !

- Bonne idée, toi seule sais comment me redonner le sourire. Lui dis-je en passant mon bras autour d'elle. Je me sentais si fort à ses côtés… Comment avais-je pu vivre sans elle ?

**POV BELLA **

Edward venait de se confier à moi. Je comprenais enfin ce qui était arrivée à Alison Cullen. C'était sûrement l'une des l'histoires les plus horribles que je n'avais jamais entendues. Je me demandais comment toute sa famille faisait pour tenir. Je n'aurais jamais pu. Edward m'emmenait maintenant visiter l'hôtel de ville et manger une gaufre. Je n'en n'avais aucune envie mais je voulais changer les idées d'Edward. Il en avait besoin. J'aurais préféré regarder un film, blottie dans ses bras mais ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée pour aujourd'hui. Et de toute façon, tant que j'étais avec lui, je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse. Comment avais-je pu vivre sans lui ?

**Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré son côté « dur » ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! A très vite pour la suite ! **


	17. Chapter 17 WE avec Alice et son retour

Chapitre 17

**Bonjour ! J'avais écris ce chapitre il y a plusieurs semaines maintenant mais je n'étais pas sûre de le vouloir ainsi. Mais bon je vous ai déjà fait assez attendre comme ça ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous voudriez qu'il arrive à Bella et Edward et à me donner des conseils car plus je reçois de reviews, d'idées … Plus j'irai vite pour écrire ! J'ai déjà quelques idées pour le futur de Bella et Edward … haha je pense que vous ne serez pas déçus ! Bonne lecture ! **

BPOV.

J'avais passé les meilleures vacances de ma vie. Je n'étais pas partie à Hawaï ou dans une quelconque autre destination paradisiaque, mais j'avais passé une grande partie de mon temps avec les Cullen, et principalement avec Edward. Il m'avait montré son top-10 des plus beaux endroits de Forks et nous étions allés voir le Lac des Cygnes à Seattle. Cette journée avait été forte en émotions : d'abord parce que je me souvenais encore dans les moindres détails du jour ou mon père , ma mère et moi avions vu ce même ballet , nous étions comme une vraie famille , j'avais profité de chaque secondes avec eux. Petite, j'avais du mal à accepter le divorce de mes parents. Maintenant j'étais habituée mais je savais que toute ma vie j'espérerai qu'ils se remettent ensemble un jour. Ma mère était très heureuse avec Phill, elle respirait le bonheur contrairement à mon père. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que je j'étais partie vivre à Forks. Je n'aimais pas être loin de lui et savoir qu'il n'était pas bien. Mais le lac des cygnes était aussi l'uns de mes tous premiers souvenirs avec Edward, lorsque nous l'avions écouté dans sa voiture sur la route de Seattle.

_Quelques mois plus tard_

Edward et mois étions en couple depuis plusieurs mois. Nous avions pourtant tous deux l'impression de nous connaître depuis l'éternité. Nous étions complémentaires. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus sérieuses entre lui et moi, mais jamais nous avions franchis une certaine limite. Pourtant j'en mourrai d'envie, mais j'avais peur de lui en faire part. Et qu'il soit déçu par mon manque d'expérience. Nous n'en n'avions jamais vraiment parlé ensemble, et je ne savais pas si lui me désirait autant que je le désirais moi. Cependant, je prévoyais de tenter le coup le jour de la Saint Valentin. Et pour cela, je voulais que tout soit parfait ...

J'avais profité de l'absence d'Edward, qui été parti rendre visite à sa tante et ses cousins, pour me rendre chez les Cullen et faire part de quelques uns de mes plans à Alice. Alice était ma meilleure amie et je pouvais tout lui dire, elle m'écoutait sans me juger et me donnait toujours de précieux conseils. Plus qu'une meilleure amie, elle était un peu comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu.

Celle-ci ouvrit la porte et m'attrapa immédiatement pour me faire un hug. Elle dégageait toujours tellement d'énergie !

- Hey Alice !

- Bellaaaa ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, tu viens passer le Week-End avec moi ? Alice sautait comme un petit lutin.

- Umh, en quelques sortes oui ! Je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr ! Entre et dit moi tout ! Tu commences à me faire peur !

Tout de suite les yeux d'Alice s'étaient illuminés lorsque je lui avais dit que je voulais faire une surprise et quelque chose de spécial pour la Saint Valentin. J'avais bien sur omis de lui parler de mon plan principal mais Alice n'était pas dupe. Elle m'avait alors trainée sans me laisser le choix, dans une boutique " Victoria's Secret" pour acheter de nouveaux sous-vêtements. Elle ne m'avait même pas laissée les choisir moi-même, mais je les adorais et j'appréciais son aide. Je n'étais pas vraiment le type de filles à porter de la dentelle et des petites nuisettes, mais je voulais être sexy pour Edward. Alice m'avait alors choisit des sous vêtements noirs qui me correspondaient plutôt bien à mon genre et qui plairait à mon copain sans aucun doutes. C'était quand même très bizarre de faire ça avec la sœur d'Edward ... Mais ça ne semblait pas mettre Alice mal à l'aise, au contraire.

Nous avions ensuite discuté de la surprise que je voulais faire à Edward. Les idées d'Alice complétaient les miennes et en quelques heures tout était bouclé. Je mourrai d'envie d'appeler Edward et de tout lui dire mais je voulais que la surprise soit complète.

Alors qu'Alice et moi étions devant la télévision, dans sa chambre, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Edward qui ne devait pourtant rentrer que le lendemain. Je fis un bond et je couru vers lui tandis qu'il ouvrait ses bras pour m'attraper, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ses bras se refermèrent sur moi et une fraction de secondes après, nos lèvres se retrouvaient.

- Mon amour

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais si tôt ? Tu ne devais rentrer que demain ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Chut mon Amour.

Et il posa son doigt sur ma bouche avant d'y poser ses lèvres de nouveau. Notre baiser était si passionné, jamais je n'aurai voulu qu'il se termine.

Alice se gratta la gorge pour attirer notre attention. C'était toujours comme ça. A chaque fois que je me trouvais en la présence d'Edward, le monde autour de nous n'existait plus.

- Bella, je suppose que je termine le film sans toi ? Dit Alice en ricanant

- Umh, oui je crois , on le finira une prochaine fois ! Promis!

Lui dis-je en rougissant et en prenant Edward par la main. J'avais besoin de le sentir près de moi. Il m'emmena dans sa chambre. J'entendais Alice crier « contente de te revoir aussi Edward ! » ce qui nous fit tout les deux rigoler. On s'installa sur son canapé. Je me blottissait alors instinctivement dans ses bras et je l'embrassais sur la joue, dans le cou et pour finir sur la bouche. Ses mains étaient sur mes hanches, et je le sentais m'entrainer de plus en plus vers lui. Ce fut alors a son tour de m'embrasser dans le cou, il remonta vers le creux de mon oreille, ses mains remontaient vers ma poitrine, et je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser un petit bruit de plaisir m'échapper. J'en avais honte mais Edward reposait déjà ses lèvres sur les miennes et ses mains sur mes hanches. Il me désirait, j'en étais certaine mais il ne voulait certainement pas aller trop vite ou que nous en parlions avant. Ce qui m'allait tout a fait. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur mon front, et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire en mettant ma tête sur son épaule.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella, si tu savais ! C'est quand je suis loin de toi que je réalise que je ne peux plus vivre sans t'avoir à mes côtés. Sans toi ...

Je posais à mon tour mon doigt sur sa bouche sans le laisser finir.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, quand je t'ai vu arriver tout à l'heure, j'ai bien cru être victime d'une hallucination ! Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, pourquoi es tu rentré si tôt ?

- Disons que ma famille a toujours des centaines de questions à me poser sur Alison. Mais ça va, ne t'en fais plus pour ça.

Me dit-il en caressant mon visage.

- Alison ...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce. Maintenant que tu es là tout va bien. N'en parlos plus.

Je voyais d'Edward ne voulait pas insister et je ne voulait pas le forcer une fois de plus à me parler de sa sœur jumelle. Il avait l'air si triste … Mais d'un coup ses yeux noisettes s'illuminaient

- Et ! Dites-moi mademoiselle Swan, pour la Saint valentin, que voulez-vous faire ? Je suis ouvert à tout ! Avec les 2 journées pédagogiques du lycée, ça nous laisse 4 jours et demi pour fêter notre Saint-Valentin et rattraper le temps perdu !

- Justement ... Je comptais t'en parler ... Ma mère voudrait vraiment me voir, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis le mois d'Août ... Du coup je comptais partir le Mercredi soir après les cours et revenir le Dimanche soir en Floride ... Et ... Je me ...

Alice m'avait assuré qu'il serait ravi de partir en Floride mais je craignais tout de même sa réponse ...

- Je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi ... Ma mère sera très heureuse de te rencontrer - enfin - et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de passer notre première saint valentin là bas !

- C'est parfait pour moi ! Mais tu es sûre que ça ne dérangera pas ta mère ?

- Non, non je lui en ai déjà parlé, elle est aussi excitée qu'Alice quand elle part faire du shopping !

- Alors c'est c'est parfait mon Amour !

- Et ça le sera encore plus mercredi ! Lui dis-je me levant. Je dois retourner chez Charlie maintenant, j'ai passé toute la journée avec Alice, il faut vraiment que je rentre.

Attends, tiens prend ça, tu vas avoir froid, ça gèle dehors.

Edward était toujours très protecteur envers moi, c'était adorable et je n'osais jamais lui dire non. Je savais qu'il agissait comme ça à cause d'Alison et je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui en vouloir. J'attrapais alors sont pull et je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour le remercier.

- Je t'aime Edward, tu m'as manqué.

- Je t'aime.

**Voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous avez pensée du chapitre et comment vous voudriez la Saint Valentin d'Edward et de Bella. Il y aura sûrement un lemon dans le chapitre prochain ) ! Je vais essayez d'écrire la suite assez rapidement, sûrement avant Noël ! A très bientôt, Lauren. **


	18. Chapter 18  Mon retour en Floride

**Chapitre 18.**

**Bonjour ! Et oui encore un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai reçu une review qui m'a été très utile, j'ai donc essayé de donner plus de profondeur à ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous apprécierez et je dois admettre que c'est mieux comme ça et plus agréable à lire -) **

**BPOV**

- Tu diras bonjour à ta mère de ma part et fais bien attention à toi. Promis ? Me dit mon père alors que je finissais de fermer mes valises. Je partais enfin en Floride voir ma mère avec Edward. Elle allait enfin le rencontrer. J'étais sûre qu'elle allait l'adorer. Elle savait à quel point il me rendait heureuse et lorsque je vivais encore avec elle, elle me demandait tous les jours si j'avais enfin un copain. Quand je lui avais parlé d'Edward pour la première fois, elle avait tout de suite compris mes sentiments pour lui.

- Pas de problème Charlie je lui dirait. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Edward est vraiment quelqu'un de responsable.

- Je sais mais …

- Papa ça va aller ! lui dis-je en passant mes main derrière son dos et en posant ma tête contre son torse.

Laisser Charlie tout seul me faisait de la peine, mais je voulais vraiment revoir ma mère. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plus de 6 mois, elle et Phill me manquaient réellement. Et je voulais montrer à Edward où ma mère m'avait élevée, ou j'avais grandis après le divorce de mes parents, retrouver le soleil et être ses côtés pendant 4 jours entiers.

- Je t'aime papa.

- Moi aussi Bells, tellement. Et il posa ses lèvres sur mon front. Dans combien de minutes pars-tu ? Repris il après un moment.

- D'une minute à l'autre, Edward vient me chercher, on prend sa voiture pour aller à l'aéroport.

Et justement j'entendais les pneus de sa Volvo dans l'allée. Je me précipitais alors dans les escaliers avec ma valise que Charlie m'arrachât aussitôt des mains.

- Laisse moi porter ça pour toi.

- Merci !

*Dring*

Edward se tenait la, au pied de la porte, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Je me rendais compte de la chance que j'avais de pouvoir passer 4 jours entiers dans les bras de cet Apollon. Je ne me lassais jamais des traits d'Edward. Tous les jours il me paraissait encore plus beau que le jour précédent et ses cheveux couleurs cuivre ainsi que sa voix de ténor me faisaient toujours le même effet. A ses côtés mon cœur s'emballait toujours autant et je sentais les mêmes papillons dans mon ventre que lors de spremières semaines. J'étais manifestement amoureuse de lui. Mon monde tournait autour d'Edward. Il me prit, à mon plus grand plaisir, doucement dans ses bras, et posa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Charlie l'appréciait beaucoup mais Edward ne voulait pas abuser et essayer de limiter nos contacts en sa présence. J'aurais voulu goûter à ses lèvres encore une fois, mais tout comme lui, je ne voulais pas faire cela devant Charlie. Celui-ci me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu m'as manqué. Avec mon sourire préféré.

Et je lui répondais en l'embrassant à mon tour sur la joue. Puis celui ci s'avança vers Charlie, tout en passant sa main derrière mon dos.

- Bonjour M. Swan vous allez bien ?

- Bonjour Edward, alors prêt pour la Floride ?

- Oui, je suis vraiment content de pouvoir passer du temps avec Bella, et de quitter un peu cette grisaille !

- Ah, ça oui ! Tu veux prendre quelque chose avant de partir ?

Voir Charlie et Edward parler ensemble me faisait toujours chaud au cœur. Ces deux là s'appréciaient. Charlie savait que la famille Cullen était une famille modèle. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de problème, ils avaient d'excellents résultats, leurs parents étaient très impliqués dans les œuvres caritatives dans la ville et ils étaient extrêmement bien éduqués. Et puis tout le monde savait le drame que la famille avait vécu avec la mort d'Alison.

- Non merci, c'est très gentil à vous M. Swan, mais nous allons devoir y aller. Bella tu es prête ?

- Oui ! Il n'y a plus qu'à mettre ma valise dans la voiture et ce sera bon !

- Très bien, je m'en charge. Allez, allons-y !

- Faites bien attention les enfants. Appelle-moi en arrivant Bella !

- Promis ! A bientôt papa.

- Au revoir M. Swan. Je vous promets que votre fille est entre de bonnes mains.

- Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi Edward. Aller, allez-y vous aller rater votre vol. Bon voyage et amusez-vous bien !

Edward mis ma valise dans le coffre et deux minutes après nous étions sur la route. Nous sourions tous deux. Edward avait tenu à payer les billets d'avions. J'avais essayé de l'en dissuader, en vain. Je savais que sa famille était très aisée mais cela me gênait toujours un peu. Edward et sa famille m'avaient déjà tant offert ! A chaque fois ils m'emmenaient dans des restaurants hors de prix, voir des spectacles dans les plus beaux endroits. Mais j'appréciais énormément. Bien sûr Edward nous avait pris des billets en première classe. Nous avions passé les 4 heures de vol dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était parfait. J'avais hâte de voir ma mère et de retrouver un peu le sol de la Floride. J'avais décidé de quitter l'état de mon plein gré mais j'aimais beaucoup la Floride, c'était l'uns de men endroit préférés et je voulais le faire découvrir à Edward, qui n'y était allé qu'une seule fois, petit.

_ Quelques instants plus tard _

- Bellaaaaaa !

- Maman !

- Mon Dieu Bella ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Et tu as changé ! Tu es ravissante une vraie petite jeune femme ! L'air de Forks t'as vraiment fait du bien on dirait ou autre chose … ! Et elle me serra dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi Maman, tellement ! C'est bon de te retrouver. Hum, je te présente Edward Cullen, mon copain.

- Enchantée ! Je suis Renée la mère de Bella et j'ai déjà entendu beaucoup parlé de toi !

- Maman ! Dis-je en rougissant alors que ma mère me faisait un clin d'œil. Je devrais vraiment lui présenter Alice un jour, elles s'entendraient à merveille !

- Bonjour Madame, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer et je vous remercie de m'accueillir ici pendant ses quelques jours avec Bella !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, tu es la bienvenu ici et je t'en prie appelle moi Renée. Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer.

- Tu as le bonjour de Charlie au passage ! Lui dis-je pendant d'Edward composait le numéro de ses parents pour leur faire savoir que nous étions bien arrivés.

- Oh, très bien, je l'appellerait tout à l'heure pour lu dire que vous êtes bien arrivé, ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas parlé … Comment va il ?

- Plutôt bien ! Il à l'air heureux de me voir vivre avec lui et ça m'a fait du bien de le retrouver. Il est … transformé. Mais oui, tu devrais l'appeler, je suis sûre qu'il en sera très heureux. Mais ou es Phill ?

- Phill est parti au Texas cette semaine pour une compétition. Tu ne le verras malheureusement pas ma Chérie.

Dans la voiture je ne pouvais plus arrêter ma mère de parler. Un vrai moulin à parole ! Elle voulait tout savoir de ma nouvelle vie, comment j'allais, si tout se passait bien avec Charlie, si je m'étais fais de nouveaux amis. Elle savait ma réponse à la majorité de ses questions, je lui envoyais régulièrement des emails, mais je pense qu'elle voulait surtout l'entendre de ma propre voix pour se rassurer. Elle posait aussi de nombreuses questions à Edward. Ma mère respirait bonheur et j'étais ravie de la voir ainsi. En quittant la Floride, je savais qu'elle serait dévastée par mon départ car nous avions toujours eu une relation mère fille très proche mais elle s'était bien adaptée. Elle voyait que j'étais très épanouie à Forks, que j'avais des amis pour m'entourer, que Charlie était toujours là pour moi, ainsi que la famille Cullen et surtout Edward. Et savait aussi que Charlie allait beaucoup mieux depuis mon retour chez lui. Dans la maison, ma mère nous avait laissé le petit studio au fond du jardin pour que nous soyons plus tranquilles, tout en restant près d'elle. Il y avait un grand lit, une salle de bain et une grande pièce qui faisait à la fois office de salon et de cuisine. Le tout était très moderne et totalement refait à neuf. L'ensemble était parfait pour Edward et moi. Nous étions ensuite allés nous baigner à l'étang. L'air était brûlant mais l'eau était à température parfaite. C'était la première fois que je me déshabillais autant devant Edward. Je complexais un peu comme toutes les autres filles mais le regard d'Edward me rassura immédiatement.

- Tu es magnifique Bella.

Je me retournais alors dans l'eau et l'embrassais en passant mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il resserra son étreinte contre moi je sentais tous ses muscles se tendre contre mon corps. Je le désirais tellement. Mais je ne voulais pas aller plus loin avant notre Saint Valentin. Dans deux jours. Je mettais alors fin à notre baiser en reposant également mes jambes au sol malgré moi.

- J'aime beaucoup ta mère, elle a l'air formidable.

- Elle l'est ! Elle t'apprécier aussi ça se voit, quand elle n'aime pas quelqu'un elle lui fait savoir !

- Elle me fait même penser à Alice à certains moments ! On va être bien ici, je te remercie Bella.

- Merci à toi, je voulais vraiment revoir ma mère mais avec toi c'est encore mieux. J'ai tant de choses à te montrer ici ! Tu m'as fais voir ton top-10 des plus beaux endroits de Forks, je veux te montrer mon Top-10 d'ici, de Jacksonville.

- J'espère bien que tu vas me montrer tout ça oui ! Me dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne pouvais jamais résister à son sourire, et déjà j'avais un besoin urgent de l'embrasser. Ce fut lui qui donna court à notre baiser cette fois-ci.

Je pensais que nous pourrions inviter ta mère au restaurant ce soir, qu'en dit tu ?

- Oui ! Excellente idée ! Elle en sera ravie ! Surtout que ces talents culinaires ne sont pas très …

- Oh la la ! Je vais lui dire !

- T'as même pas intérêt sinon tu repars dans l'avion dés maintenant lui répondais-je en rigolant et en l'éclaboussant de toutes mes forces.

- Ohhh tu veux jouer à ça ? Et il m'éclaboussa de plus belle. Nous riions tellement que j'en avais une crampe à l'estomac. Seul Edward avait le pouvoir de me rendre comme ça.

Edward avait choisi l'uns restaurant les plus chers de Jacksonville, c'était encore une fois complètement inutile mais j'avais dit à ma mère de ne rien dire. Ca faisait plaisir à Edward, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Et puis je dois avouer que la nourriture de ce type de restaurant est vraiment exquise. Le diner se passa dans les meilleures conditions. La bonne humeur était à son rendez-vous, nous avions tous des milers de choses à nous dire. Edward avait parlé à ma mère de sa famille, de ses plans pour le futur. Celui-ci voulait devenir médecin, comme son père. Nous lui avions aussi raconté que nous étions allés voir le Lac des Cygnes ensemble… Edward lui parla même d'Alison mais cela ne parut pas le déranger. Il avait l'air parfaitement heureux. Ma mère, elle nous parla de Phill et de ses nouveaux projets. Elle travaillait maintenant dans une école maternelle. Elle adorait les enfants et semblait très épanouie dans son travail. Après le diner, nous étions retournés à la maison et avions trainés ma mère et moi sur la terrace et dans le salon pendant qu'Edward prenait sa douche. Elle m'avait dit combien Edward lui semblait être quelqu'un de bien et qu'elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux que j'avais beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un regarder sa copine avec tant de passion à notre âge. Et elle souligna le fait qu'il m'avait transformée. Que je n'étais plus du tout la même personne depuis mon départ. Elle aimait me voir aussi heureuse et épanouie et elle savait que ma relation avec lui durerait. Nous étions ensuite partis nous balader, Edward et moi, main de la main près de l'étang. L'air était un peu plus frais que pendant la journée, nous pouvions entendre le bruit de divers animaux nocturnes et je racontais à Edward mes meilleurs souvenirs à Jacksonville. Je lui avais parlé de Kendall, ma meilleure amie de l'école primaire. A l'époque elle avait été un peu comme ma sœur, puis elle avait changé d'école et je l'avais perdue de vue, progressivement. J'avais des milliers de points communs avec elle. Ses parents avaient divorcés au même moment que les miens, et nous étions toutes les deux aussi maladroite. Mais Kendall était magnifique, avec ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, ses yeux noisettes et sa peau bonzée. Physiquement nous étions un peu le contraire l'une de l'autre. J'avais la peau très blanche, mes cheveux avaient des petites boucles et je n'avais pas sa beauté. Edward m'avait suggéré de la recontacter et m'avait encouragé à le faire pendant que nous étions là. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé, en effet, avant mon départ pour Forks, ma vie sociale était au point mort. Mais maintenant les choses étaient différentes et je me demandais comment Kendall allait, ce qu'elle était devenue. Je voulais aussi qu'elle voie Edward, qui occupait une place très importante dans ma vie. Edward m'avait aussi parlé de ma meilleure amie d'Alison, Hannah. Il se demandait lui aussi ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait été elle aussi très affectée par la mort de la sœur d'Edward mais il n'avait jamais pu la revoir ni lui reparler tant c'était douloureux pour lui et elle. Avec le temps les choses avaient changés pour lui aussi et nous projetions d'aller la rencontrer après notre retour. Et j'avais parlé de Jacob. Je ne lui avais pas reparlé depuis des mois. Depuis notre dispute au sujet d'Edward. Par fierté je savais que Jake ne ferait pas le premier pas, mais lui aussi me manquait. Edward m'encourageât encore une fois à aller le voir en rentrant. Puis nous étions rentré dans le studio au fond du jardin. Nous nous étions ensuite blottis l'un contre l'autre dans notre lit le bras d'Edward passait au-dessus de mon corps et nos mains étaient liées. C'était la première fois que nous dormions ensemble. Chez Edward, je dormais toujours dans une chambre à part mais j'avais le sentiment, qu'en rentrant, et surtout qu'après notre Saint Valentin les choses changeraient …

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Désolé le lemon n'était pas dans celui-ci, j'ai décidé de laisser un peu de suspens ! Mais ça arrive … Promis -) ! J'ai aussi voulu introduire deux nouveaux personnages Kendall et Hannah. Je ne sais pas encore quelle importance elles auront dans l'histoire mais je pense que nous les retrouverons de temps en temps dans la suite ! Dans le futur, je vous rassure ( ou pas ) il y aura bien quelques petits « drames » , car je ne veux pas que tout soit tout roses mais ça sera encore pour après ! La suite arrivera sûrement assez vite ! Bisous bisous, Lauren. **


	19. Chapter 19  Au comble du bonheur

**Chapitre 19.**

**EPOV**

Je me réveillais dans les auprès de mon amour. Nous avions passé notre première nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sentir Bella à mes côtés était fabuleux. Celle-ci dormait toujours, j'étais réveillé le premier. Je l'observais dormir, elle était si belle, si paisible dans son sommeil. Depuis notre arrivée en Floride, le visage de Bella avait presque changé. J'avais compris depuis quelques semaines que sa mère lui manquait énormément. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment habituée au divorce de ses parents. Chez Charlie, Renée lui manquait et chez Renée, Charlie lui manquait. La Floride n'était qu'à 4 heures d'avions mais c'était déjà beaucoup et cher. Mais dans le futur, je projetais de l'emmener ici plus souvent, je savais que ça lui ferait du bien. Je voulais aussi qu'elle revoie Kendall, sa meilleure amie. Elles étaient comme deux sœurs et en changeant d'école leur belle amitié avait été gâchée. Mais quand Bella m'avait parlé d'elle j'avais perçu une certaine nostalgie dans sa voix. Je ne souhaitais que son bonheur. Renée, la mère de Bella était exactement comme sa fille me l'avait décrite. C'était une femme pleine d'énergie, elle avait les traits de Bella, toujours partante pour n'importe quoi, et surtout très attachante. Charlie et Renée étaient vraiment formidables.

Je me levais doucement du lit, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller, je déposais un baiser sur son front et remettais ensuite le drap , qui la découvrait complètement. Elle était si belle… Je me dirigeais ensuite vers le coin cuisine du petit studio où nous étions installés. J'attrapais ensuite la farine, des œufs, le sucre. Après une demie heure de cuisine, j'avais enfin 12 pancakes en forme de cœur. Je dressais alors une jolie table avec les moyens du bord et y déposais les pancakes au centre de la table.

-Ummmm ça sent bon ! Dis Bella en arrivant dans la cuisine, tout sourire et en se frottant les yeux encore un peu endormie.

- Bonjour mon Amour, bien dormis ?

- Comme jamais !

Et celle-ci se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre mes lèvres. Sa bouche était si douce, et notre baiser était délicat.

- Alors, M. le chef, qu'avons nous pour le petit déjeuner, qu'est ce qui sent si bon ?

Je libérais alors Bella de mes bras et je me dirigeais vers la table en soulevant la cloche sous laquelle j'avais placé les pancakes.

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin Bella. Lui dis-je en souriant

Et celle-ci couru dans mes bras pour m'embrasser. Mission réussie !

_ Un moment après _

Une fois habillés, Bella et moi nous dirigions vers la maison principale où Renée se trouvait. La mère de Bella était plutôt du genre à se lever tard donc nous lui avions apporté le reste des pancakes. En attendions que celle-ci ne se lève nous nous étions blottis sur le canapé devant la télévision.

- Bonjours les enfants !

- Hey, bonjour maman !

- Bonjour Renée, vous allez bien ?

- Très bien à part que c'est ma première Sain Valentin toute seule !

- Oh, je suis sûre que Phil t'appellera ! C'est déjà ça ! Imagine ce pauvre Charlie, qui lui est vraiment tout seul à la maison …

- Oui c'est sûr, que ça ne doit pas être bien marrant pour lui non plus ! C'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas venu avec vous ! La prochaine fois dites lui de venir !

Le visage de Bella s'éclaira.

La mère de Bella nous annonça ensuite qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide cette après midi pour aller chercher des chaises longues et une balancelle dans son jardin. Apparemment Phil n'avait jamais voulu l'aider, il détestait passer du temps dans les magasins, elle m'avait alors demandé. Nous avions donc prévu d'y aller en fin d'après midi. Bella avait immédiatement ronchonnée donc il était prévu que seule Renée et moi y allions. J'aurais largement préféré rester aux côtés de Bella le jour de la Saint Valentin, mais nous avions déjà l'opportunité de rester ensemble 4 jours en Floride, grâce à Renée donc c'était ma façon de la remercier. Bella m'avait ensuite emmenée dans quelques uns de ses endroits préférés de Jacksonville, elle avait toujours une petite anecdote à me raconter. Souvent elle me reparlait de Kendall. Bella avait vraiment eu une enfance heureuse. Phil n'avait jamais remplacé son père mais elle l'aimait. Bella me montra aussi son ancienne école. Elle faisait presque le triple de notre lycée actuel de Forks. J'adorais me balader main de la main avec elle. Ma vie ne tournait plus qu'autour de Bella. Sans arrêt je me demandais comment j'avais pu vivre sans l'avoir près de moi. Je me souvenais encore de toutes ses années que j'avais passées dans la douleur après la mort d'Alison. Mais avec Bella, la douleur était plus que supportable, je pensais toujours à ma sœur, mais c'était différent. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'Ali rencontre Bella un jour … Je suis sûre qu'elles se seraient bien entendues. Nous étions ensuite retourner nous baigner à l'étang, avec cette chaleur, c'était divin de pouvoir se rafraîchir dans cette eau. Les courbes de Bella étaient parfaite, elle était si belle … A chaque fois qu'elle m'embrassais dans l'eau, qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de moi, tous mes muscles se tendaient contre son corps, il m'était très difficile de m'arrêter à chaque fois, mais je ne voulais pas aller trop vite avec elle, j'étais prêt pour franchir le pas mais j'ignorai si elle était prête. J'attendais les signes.

Nous étions ensuite allés déjeuner dans l'un des restaurants préféré de Bella et Renée. Tout le monde la connaissait et ils étaient ravis de la revoir. Tous lui disaient à quel point elle avait changé depuis son départ pour Forks et ils étaient tous très heureux de faire ma connaissance. Les gens en Floride était tous plus chaleureux, joyeux qu'à Forks. J'étais vraiment bien ici, et je me demandais comment Bella avait eu la force de quitter tout cela pour Forks et sa grisaille permanente. Une fois de plus je devinais qu'elle avait un grand cœur. Bella voulait toujours faire plaisir à tout le monde. Elle voulait rendre Charlie heureux et c'est pour cela qu'elle était venue à Forks. Bella faisait passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Je l'observais à table, toute souriante, des couleurs sur son visage, sa peau très blanche d'habitude l'était déjà un peu moins et elle rigolait aux éclats. Renée aussi semblait être aux anges. Elle m'envoyait souvent des sourires. Tout était parfait.

BPOV

Edward et Renée étaient partis pour aller chercher les chaises longues ou je ne sais quoi au magasin. Mon plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. J'avais expliqué à ma mère la veille que je voulais faire une surprise à Edward pour la Saint Valentin, et qu'il fallait donc qu'elle l'occupe quelques heures. Ma mère avait tout de suite accepté de m'aider. Je disposais donc de quelques heures pour mettre tout en place. Je m'en voulais d'avoir laisser ce pauvre Edward se faire entrainer par ma mère mais en rentrant je savais qu'il ne serait pas déçu !

* _Pour Edward :_

_Tu me manques déjà ! Rentre vite et encore désolé, j'espère que tu t'amuseras bien quand même avec Renée ! Love, Bells. _ *

_* De Edward : _

_Toi aussi ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça me fait plaisir, ta mère à l'air de vraiment y tenir à ses chaises longues lol ! Je t'aime mon Amour. A tout à l'heure, Ed. * _

J'attaquais ensuite la préparation du diner. J'avais demandé à Alice le plat préféré d'Edward. Celui-ci raffolait des lasagnes et des tartes aux pommes. Son plat préféré était donc au menu ce soir. J'avais l'habitude de cuisiner, la préparation ne m'avait donc pas posé trop de problème. Je m'étais ensuite préparée physiquement, je m'étais épilée, j'avais pris une douche avec mon gel douche préféré, ma peau sentait la fraise. Je voulais que tout soit parfait. J'avais ensuite enfilé l'une des petites tenues qu'Alice m'avait choisies chez Victoria's Secret. Je me retrouvais donc en petite nuisette dans mon studio à attendre le plus beau des hommes.

* _De Renée :_

_Tiens toi prête ma Chérie, nous serons la d'une minute à l'autre ! Dis-moi si tu veux que je le retienne ! Et j'espère que tu n'as pas fait brûlé toute la maison haha ! Maman. *_

* _Pour Renée : _

_C'est bon ! J'ai terminé le diner ! J'allais te proposer une part de tarte si il en reste pour demain mais je ne sais pas si tu le mérites après ce petit commentaire ! HAHAHA Bella. * _

Officiellement j'avais dit à ma mère que je voulais faire un bon diner à Edward et que nous regarderions ensuite son film préféré et que nous irions nous balader sous les étoiles pour finir. Elle avait trouvé que c'était une idée fabuleuse !

_* De Edward : _

_On n'arrive mon Amour, à tout de suite ! * _

_* Pour Edward :_

_Parfait ! Tu as été sage ? *_

_* De Edward : _

_Comme une image, comme toujours ma chère ! *_

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendais la porte du studio s'ouvrir. Mon cœur s'affola. Mille et une questions trottaient dans la tête. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait penser ou de ne pas être à la hauteur ou pire : d'être ridicule.

- Bella ma chérie, tu es là ?

Je le rejoignais ainsi, dans le salon. Je sentais le rouge montait à mes joues et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait de plus en plus. Je ne sentais presque plus mes jambes tant j'étais stressée.

- Whoa Bella, tu es … Magnifique ! Me dis Edward en me regardant de haut en bas. J'aimais ce que je pouvais lire sur son visage. Je lui souriais alors en m'approchant vers lui timidement et je passais délicatement mes mains derrière sa nuque. Il me pris contre lui et plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne. Au bout de quelque seconde, tous deux à bout de souffle, tout deux mettions fin à notre baiser.

- Tu aimes ? Lui dis-je en souriant

- Une vraie déesse, tu es magnifique.

Instinctivement je reposais mes lèvres sur les siennes mais notre baiser était beaucoup plus fort. Ses mains attrapaient mes hanches, les miennes étaient dans ses cheveux. Notre souffle s'accélérait. Je le désirai plus que tout là, maintenant tout de suite. Timidement je commençais à soulever son t-shirt. Celui compris ce que j'étais en train de faire et m'aida à l'enlever puis il re plaqua immédiatement sa bouche sur la mienne après avoir lancé en l'air son t-shirt qui gisait maintenant sur le sol. J'avais les mains sur le torse nu d'Edward. Il était magnifique. Je sentais ses abdos qui étaient contractés. Je pris ensuite Edward par la main, coupant notre baiser et l'emmenait dans la chambre, sur notre lit.

- Tu es sûre Bella ?

En guise de réponse je le tirais au-dessus de moi. Il déposa ses lèvres sur mon cou et se dirigeais de plus en plus vers ma poitrine. Le désir m'envahissait, mon souffle s'accélérait encore et encore, je pris sa tête entre mes mains et je lui fis comprendre ce que je voulais vraiment. Il déposa aussitôt sa bouche sur mes seins encore couverts. Il me jeta un petit regard comme pour me demander la permission, que je lui donnais aussitôt. Celui-ci dégrafa alors mon soutient gorge et je me retrouvais seins nues devant lui. Celui-ci les pris dans ses mains et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'émettre des sons de plaisir. Je pouvais sentir l'érection d'Edward contre moi, et savoir que c'était moi qui avais provoqué cela, déclenchait encore plus de plaisir en moi.

- Edward… S'il te plait va y ! dis-je à bout de souffle. J'avais besoin de le sentir de l'intérieur.

Celui-ci descendait alors sa bouche sur mon ventre, mon nombril puis plus en plus bas. Je savais où il voulait en venir. Le désir m'envahissait. Il passait en suite ses longs doigts à l'intérieur de ma culotte , commençait un mouvement de va et vient à l'intérieur de mon vagin. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de hurler son prénom.

- Bella est-ce que je peux ….

- S'il te plait !

Je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait, il déplaçait alors sa tête vers mon clitoris et commençait à jouer avec sa langue. Je n'avais jamais ressentis autant de plaisir.

Je sentais mon clitoris se gonfler en même temps que son érection. J'avais besoin de le sentir à l'intérieur de moi, de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. J'attrapais alors son pantalon et commençais doucement à descendre la braguette sans mettre fin à notre baiser. Celui-ci m'aida et bientôt son pantalon gisait sur le sol près de mon soutient gorge et de ma culotte.

- Je t'en prie Edward va y !

- Est – ce que tu es sûre Bella ? Je ne….

- Edward ! Et déjà je reposais mais lèvres sur les siennes. Je sentis alors le bout de son pénis près des lèvres de mon vagin. Notre respiration s'accélérait encore. Edward me pénétra doucement, il ne voulait pas me faire mal, mais la douleur ne faisait qu'amplifier mon désir. Jamais je n'aurais cru ressentir une telle sensation dans ma vie. Edward et moi ne faisions plus qu'un, nos deux corps allaient parfaitement ensemble et je l'aimais plus que tout. Edward soufflait mon prénom et moi le sien.

- Edward plus ! Disais-je en haletant

Celui-ci donna alors quelques coups de reins et je sentais que j'allais bientôt avoir un orgasme. C'était si bon ! Je continuais de hurler son prénom. Peu de temps après moi, lui aussi atteignait son apogée. Il continuait alors ses mouvements de rein , plus doucement pour ensuite sortir de mon corps. Je me retrouvais ensuite, à bout de souffle dans les bras de mon Apollon. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour une première fois. Edward était un dieu.

Nous avions ensuite diné, Edward avait adoré le repas. Puis nous étions allés nous promener près de l'étang sous les étoiles, avant de nous coucher dans les bras de l'un de l'autre après avoir refait l'amour. J'étais à ce jour la fille la plus heureuse de la terre et pour rien n'au monde je n'aurais échangé ma vie avec celle d'une autre. Il me comblait de bonheur.


	20. Chapter 20  Retrouver Kendall

**Chapitre 20**

Aimer et pardonner

**Point de vue de Bella :**

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je pourrai toujours aller la voir une autre fois tu sais ? Je compte bien revenir plus souvent ici.

- Non va-y Bella. Au contraire ça me ferait plaisir de la rencontrer.

Depuis que j'avais parlé de Kendall, ma meilleure amie à Edward, je dois admettre que j'avais très envie de la revoir. Cela faisait plusieurs années que je ne l'avais pas vue. Nous nous étions perdues de vue avant mon déménagement. Au début nous nous envoyions des nouvelles par email ou par SMS. Mais au fil de temps, nous avions perdu cette habitude. Edward me pris la main et m'entraina vers la voiture.

- oOo -

- Oh mon dieu BELLA SWAN !

Kendall avait à peine ouvert sa porte, que déjà nous étions dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elle était comme dans mon souvenir. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules. Cependant, c'était comme si ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat et elle semblait avoir perdu beaucoup de poid.

- Kendall ! Tu m'as tellement manquée, tu n'as pas idée ! Lui disais-je en la serrant encore plus fort. Je pouvais sentir ses os tant elle était maigre.

- Toi aussi Iz !

Sur ce elle recula. Son visage se posait alors sur Edward, qui la regardait en souriant. Kendall lui rendit alors son sourire.

- Kendall, je te présente Edward Cullen, mon copain.

- Enchanté ! Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, j'avais hâte de te rencontrer.

Lui dit Edward en lui tendant la main.

- Enchantée Edward ! Je suis contente de voir que ma Bella a enfin trouvé quelqu'un !

Je senti le rouge monter à mes joues. Kendall n'avais jamais eu de problème à se trouver un copain. Elle était restée plus de trois ans avec Chace et tous les garçons étaient toujours à ses pieds. Je n'avais aucun problème avec ça, car je ne m'intéressais pas à ces choses là au collège et au lycée. Mais Kendall me répétait sans cesse que je devais me trouver quelqu'un ou sinon j'allais finir seule toute ma vie en rigolant. Kendall était très différente de moi mais nous partagions tout. Elle était comme une sœur pour moi. Tous les étés elle venait avec moi chez Charlie. Nous allions souvent chez Jacob, nous trainions sur la plage, nous allions même à la pêche avec Charlie parfois. Elle connaissait tous mes secrets. Mon père et Kendall s'entendaient à merveille. Mais nous avions été séparées. Le père de Kendall avait réussi à obtenir sa garde totale. Sa mère n'avait même plus le droit de l'approcher. Elle et son père avaient donc déménagé dans une autre ville à quelques heures d'ici. En perdant Kendall, une partie de moi état partie. Je n'avais aucune envie de me faire d'autres amis, et c'est là que je me suis retrouvée vraiment toute seule. Mais au fond, ca ne m'avait jamais dérangé plus que ça. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ma solitude. Maintenant que j'avais Edward, Alice, Jasper, Jessica , Lauren , Mike et tous mes autres amis de Forks, les choses étaient différentes pour moi. Je n'étais jamais seule et j'aimais être en leur compagnie.

Kendall et Edward s'entendaient à merveille. Nous avions parlé près de cinq heures sans nous rendre compte du temps qui passait. Kendall nous avait raconté les problèmes que son père et elle rencontraient. Il n'était jamais à la maison, il ne s'occupait jamais d'elle. Il avait des problèmes d'alcool et c'était pire encore avec sa mère. Je me sentais mal pour elle. Mes yeux se mouillaient à mesure que Kendall nous comptait les événements. Edward passa alors son bras autour de moi, et il me déposa un baiser sur le front. La maison du père de Kendall était terne, sale, sinistre. Tout avait changé ici. Je n'étais venue rendre visite à ma meilleure amie qu'une seule fois après son départ. Tout était lumineux, beau, plein de vie à l 'époque. Son père avait toujours été un homme formidable contrairement à sa mère. Mais tout avait changé entre temps. Elle avait même un bleu sur la cuisse à cause de son père qui l'avait frappée lorsqu'il était rentré complètement ivre il y a une semaine de cela. Je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes. Je pris Kendall dans mes bras.

- Kendall je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir laissée comme ça sans nouvelles. Si … Si j'avais su tout ça…

- Bella ce n'est pas de ta faute. Moi aussi je n'ai pas donné signe de vie. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais à Forks maintenant. Je vais m'en sortir Bella. J'ai eu dix-huit ans le mois dernier, je ne suis plus sous la garde de personne. Dès que je me serai trouvé un job, je quitterai cette ville et cette maison.

Le ton de sa voix était faible. Près de l'oreille je pouvais voir une autre cicatrice. Son père encore … Sûrement.

- Kendall, si je peux me permettre, je ne pense pas que ce soit bon pour toi de rester une seule journée de plus ici.

Lui dit Edward en se rapprochant de nous. Je me reculais alors et attrapais la main d'Edward. Il avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi, dans ce taudis et avec ce fou.

- Edward à raison. Tu ne peux pas rester ici…

- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Me coupa Kendall.

- Bien sur que tu as le choix ! Tu as dix huit ans ! Rentre avec nous à Forks !

- Bella …

- S'il te plait Kendall… Tu as dix-huit ans ! Tu peux rester chez moi ! Avec Charlie ! Il se fera un plaisir de te revoir, j'en suis sûre ! Si tu veux je peux l'appeler devant toi, tu verras comme il sera heureux.

Kendall était en larmes. Je lâchais la main D'Edward pour prendre Kendall dans mes bras. Ses joues étaient baignées de larmes. Je souffrais de voir ma meilleure amie comme ça. Edward approcha doucement et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Kendall.

- Merci pour tout Bella. Tu m'as tellement manquée.

Et elle pleura de plus belle. Ses larmes se mélangeaient aux miennes. Dans son dos aussi, au bas du cou on pouvait voir des bleus.

- Je suis tellement désolée … Lui dis-je.

- Kendall, mon père est médecin. Je lui dirai de t'examiner si tu le veux bien.

La voix d'Edward était plus douce que d'habitude. Je savais que la situation devait sûrement lui rappeler sa sœur jumelle. Je me sentais un peu coupable d'avoir laissé Kendall toute seule sans lui donner de nouvelles. Et Edward se sentait coupable de la mort de sa sœur Alison.

- Oui, tu verras, son père est un homme formidable ! Et tu verras Alice ! Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez à merveille. Vous vous ressemblez d'une certaine façon ! Lui dis-je avec un sourire et en faisant un clin d'œil à Edward.

- Merci pour tout, vous être formidables tous les deux. Et je serais ravie de passer plus de temps avec toi, on a beaucoup de choses à rattraper !

- Bella, je pense que je devrais vous laisser un peu toutes les deux, le temps de vous retrouver et que Kendall commence à rassembler ses affaires.

J'avais effectivement besoin de parler avec Kendall, je voulais lui parler d'Edward mais avec lui à côté je ne pouvais pas. Je m'avançais alors vers lui et déposait mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon cœur s'emballait, nos lèvres se caressaient et bientôt nous langues se rencontraient. Il approcha mon corps du siens, nous étions collés l'une à l'autre, j'oubliais presque la présence de Kendall derrière nous.

- Merci pour tout. Je t'aime

- Je t'aime me chuchota t-il à l'oreille. A tout à l'heure Kendall, je m'occupe de ton billet d'avion, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Oh heuu, je peux m'en charger, j'ai mis des économies de côté.

- Non non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Surtout que je n'ai plus le numéro de vol en tête et les horaires. C'est plus simple si je m'en charge et ça sera ma façon de t'aider. Ca me fait plaisir.

Le regard de Kendall se posa sur moi. J'hochais la tête pour lui donner mon approbation.

- Merci Edward. Lui dit-elle.

Sur ce Edward se retourna et sorti de la maison, me laissant seule avec Kendall. Je me retournais alors vers celle-ci. Elle me regardait avec un large sourire.

- Il est dingue de toi. Me dit-elle.

Le rouge me montait aux joues encore une fois.

- Je l'aime plus que tout aussi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui. On se complète tous les deux. Il a perdu sa sœur jumelle, Alison Cullen il y a deux ans de cela. Il a toujours été convaincu d'être coupable de sa mort… Elle est morte écrasée par une voiture …

- attend, Alison ? Alison Cullen ?

- Oui, tu la connais ? Lui demandais-je surprise et confuse.

- Non, pas directement ! Mais c'est Jacob Black qui m'a parlé d'elle il y a deux ans environ justement.

- Comment ça ? Quand nous étions à Forks chez mon père en vacances ?

- Non quand vous vous étiez disputés, Jacob m'avait demandé de l'aider à ce que tu le pardonne. Je ne me souviens même plus du motif de votre dispute. Bref, nous nous sommes appelé plusieurs fois, jusqu'au jour ou il m'a annoncé que son père avait eu un accident de voiture. Une adolescente, Alison Cullen écrasée. Sa voiture a atterri dans le fossé et il en a perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Il était complètement détruit. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. J'avais déjà déménagé depuis quelques mois et on avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner toi et moi. Je pensais que tu étais au courant …

- C'est donc pour ça qu'il déteste les Cullen … Tout prend sens maintenant … Pauvre Alison, et pauvre Billy … Toute cette histoire est vraiment atroce. Quand je suis arrivée au lycée, j'ai tout de suite vu que quelque chose clochait. Tous les élèves sont profondément marqués par le décès d'Alison. Elle était adorée de tout le monde. Quand elle est morte, tout a changé dans le lycée et surtout dans la vie des Cullen. Edward ne s'en est jamais remis, quand je l'ai vu la première fois, son visage était vide de toute émotions. Tu l'aurais vu …

Me rappeler ces évènements était très durs pour moi. Je n'avais jamais connu Alison, mais tout le monde en parlait avec admiration. Et je connaissais trop bien la famille Cullen pour savoir qu'Alison devait être aussi formidables qu'eux.

- C'est toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers… Parlons d'autres chose Bella, je viens de te retrouver, parlons de quelque chose de plus joyeux !

Sur ce je la pris encore une fois dans mes bras. Je réalisais chaque secondes à quel point elle m'avait manqué. J'avais hâte de passer du temps avec elle à Forks, de lui présenter toute la famille Cullen, de l'avoir à mes côtés pour notre dernière année au lycée , mais surtout de la sortir de cette situation.

**Voilà, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir écrit de chapitre plus tôt. J'étais très occupée et l'inspiration n'était plus là. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera en ligne, mais j'ose espérer très bientôt. Review please ! Lauren - **


	21. Chapitre 21 Introuvable

**Chapitre 21**

**POV Bella **

Après 5 heures de vol nous arrivions enfin à Forks, chez mon père. C'est Edward qui nous avait déposé Kendall et moi.

- Kendall ! C'est si bon de te revoir, viens par la !

Mon père pris Kendall dans ses bras. Ils avaient toujours été très proches. Charlie savait à quel point ma meilleure amie était importante pour moi. Nous avions toujours été comme des sœurs. Quand j'avais raconté à Charlie dans quel état Edward et moi avions retrouvé Kendall, celui-ci n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et l'avait autorisée à rentrer avec elle à Forks pour prendre soin d'elle.

- Charlie ! Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir une nouvelle fois chez vous. Je vous promets que dès que j'aurais trouvé un emploi, je chercherai un petit studio, je vous promets de me faire toute petite et de ne pas vous dérangez, vous et Bella.

- Rien ne presse ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis heureux de pouvoir t'aider et tu vas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec ma fille. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, sache que nous seront toujours là. Tu fais un peu parti de la famille, même si nous nous sommes tous éloignés. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour rattraper le temps perdu. Tu es ici chez toi et saches que nous ne te jetterons jamais à la rue. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Sur ce Charlie se tourna vers Edward et moi, main dans la main. Ce week-end nous avait vraiment rapprochés. J'étais dans une petite bulle de bonheur. J'avais les personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux à mes côtés : mon père, ma meilleure amie, Edward et je venais de revoir ma mère, Renée. Cependant, quitter ma mère une fois encore avait été dur pour nous deux.

_**Flashback **_

_- Maman, il est temps de se dire au revoir, Edward m'attend pour aller chercher Kenny. _

_Ma voix tremblait. Je détestais devoir la quitter encore une fois. _

_- Ma Bella, viens par là. Mon bébé, ma Bella… _

_Elle me pris dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient aussi mouillés que les mieux. Mon visage était blotti contre elle. J'avais passé trois jours merveilleux avec elle et Edward. Tout avait été parfait. _

_- Je suis tellement fière de toi ma chérie. En quelques mois tu es devenue une vraie jeune femme. Et je suis si heureuse pour toi et Edward. Quand je vous vois je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Vous avez l'air si…_

_- Amoureux._

_La coupais-je en souriant. _

_- Amoureux. C'est exactement ça. Vous me rappelez Charlie et moi quand nous avions votre âge. Mais malheureusement pour nous, ça s'est mal terminé… Mais ton père restera toujours quelqu'un de très important pour moi. Il est le père de ma fille. _

_Elle pris alors mon visage dans ses mains, m'embrassa sur le front. _

_- Depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas vu Charlie maman ? _

_Lui demandais-je_

_- Plusieurs années maintenant. Mais on s'appelle de temps en temps tu sais. _

_- Oui je sais. Mais un jour vous devriez peut-être vous revoir…_

_- Bella, ma chérie, j'aime Phill tu sais ? _

_- Je sais, je sais ! Je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens. C'est juste que c'est idiot de ne plus vous voir alors que vous êtes toujours en très bons termes. Vous pouvez vous revoir sans que ça signifie forcément quelque choses tu sais. _

_- On verra ma chérie. _

_Dit-elle en souriant. _

_- Si je dis ça, c'est parce que je réalise de plus en plus que nous passons à côté de certaines choses. On oublie des êtres chers qui comptent pour nous, on ne voit pas assez les gens que nous aimons et parfois il est trop tard pour arranger les choses. Je regrette terriblement d'avoir laissé Kendall dans cette situation et je vois la souffrance d'Edward quand il me parle d'Allison. On ne sait jamais ce qui nous attend dans la vie et on ne vit qu'une seule fois. Chaque minute doit être précieuse et on ne devrait jamais s'éloigner des gens que nous aimons._

_- Tu es quelque de formidable Bells. Je te promets d'essayer de trouver un créneau dans l'emploi du temps de Phill pour faire un petit tour à Forks. Et je veux passer plus de temps avec toi. Depuis ton départ il y a un gros vide dans ma vie, tu me manques ma puce._

_- Toi aussi maman. Mais maintenant ma vie est à Forks. Je ne regrette pas d'être partie, tu me manques mais ma vie à Forks est …_

_- Je sais Bella, je sais. Mais n'oublie pas ta vieille mère ! Aller ma grande, il y en a deux qui doivent t'attendre impatiemment. Passe le bonjour à Kendall et dis-lui que si elle a besoin de quoique ce soit, elle peut m'appeler. Dis lui aussi que si jamais elle a oublié de prendre quelque chose je peux lui envoyer._

_- Je transmettrai le message ! Merci pour tout._

_Une dernière fois je la pris dans mes bras. J'ignorai quand j'allais pouvoir la revoir. Avec la fin du lycée et ma préparation pour mes études supérieures, j'étais à peu près sûre de ne pas pouvoir revenir en Floride avant un bon moment. Je savais aussi pertinemment que Renée et Phill ne viendraient probablement jamais à Forks. L'emploi du temps de Phill ne le permettait pas et ma mère ne viendrait jamais seule. J'essayais de retenir mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas rendre le moment plus difficile encore pour Renée. _

Fin du Flashback

Edward avait monté toutes les valises au premier étage. Celui-ci nous avait ensuite laissées le temps de nous installer et Alice l'avait déjà appelé plus de trois fois, impatiente de le revoir. J'avais hâte qu'Alice et Kendall se rencontrent. Nous avions installé la chambre de Kendall à l'étage au-dessus de la mienne. Il n'y avait qu'une chambre et une salle de bain à cet étage, c'était parfait. Edward avait également fait venir la voiture de Kendall jusqu'à Forks pour qu'elle puisse garder son indépendance. Elle allait vivre avec Charlie et moi mais je voulais qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre sa « propre vie » sans se sentir forcée de faire quoi que ce soit avec Charlie et moi. Quelques heures après notre retour Alice avait tenu à ce que Kendall et moi venions lui rendre visite. Carlisle voulait aussi jeter un œil sur l'état de santé de Kendall.

- Hey Alice !

Dis-je en voyant le petit lutin ouvrir la porte.

- Bellaaaaaaa ! Hey, et Kendall je suppose?

Alice était toute excitée. J'aurais eu peur que Kenny prenne peur du petit lutin qui se tenait devant la porte si elles n'avaient pas été semblables.

- Enchantée, tu dois être Alice ?

Lui répondit Kendall avec un large sourire. Elle aussi avait l'air toute excitée de rencontrer la sœur d'Edward.

- La seule et unique !

- Ah, ça pour être unique, tu es unique en ton genre Ali !

Disais-je en rigolant et en faisant un clin d'œil à Alice. Celle-ci fit mine de bouder ce qui fit rire Kendall.

Toute la famille Cullen était venue se présenter à Kendall et discuter un peu avec elle. Esmée et Alice avaient tenu à ce que Kendall emporte des vêtements d'Alice avec elle ainsi que divers objets qui ne servaient plus à personnes pour meubler sa nouvelle chambre. Carlisle, lui, voulait que Kendall passe faire quelques examens de santé à son cabinet dans les jours prochain, il voulait être sur que tout allait bien. Carlisle lui avait déjà fait quelques examens avec le matériel dont il disposait à la maison. Fort heureusement il n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal mais il lui avait dit de passer dans deux semaines à l'hôpital pour vérifier tout ça. Ce délai lui laissait le temps de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie, au rythme scolaire…

Kendall, Alice et Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper s'étaient ensuite installés dans le salon pour regarder « l'abominable vérité ». Edward et moi connaissions déjà le film par cœur et nous désirions passer un peu de temps tous les deux.

- Tu penses que ça va aller avec Kendall ? Me demanda t-il. Son ton avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Depuis la mort d'Allison , Edward se souciait toujours des gens. Il faisait toujours preuve d'une grande générosité.

- Oui, je suis sûre qu'elle va s'habituer rapidement. Elle n'a jamais eu de mal à se faire de nouveaux amis. Les élèves de Forks m'ont tous très bien accueillie, il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal avec elle. Et puis de toute façon, avec ce qu'elle a vécu, je pense qu'elle ne peut qu'aller mieux et nous serons là pour elle. Alice et elle ont déjà l'air de très bien s'entendre.

Lui répondais-je en plaçant la paume de ma main sur son visage. Il était si beau. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. On pouvait lire la fatigue du voyage sur son visage mais ses traits étaient toujours aussi parfait.

- C'est sûr… La pauvre… Traverser tout ça toute seule à son âge… Je ne comprends pas comme on peut faire ça à ses propres enfants. Quand j'aurais des enfants, jamais je ne pourrai leur faire une chose pareille…

Entendre Edward parler de ses futurs enfants était la chose la plus adorable. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant. Je l'imaginais avec un bébé dans les bras. Notre bébé. Mais je repoussais tout de suite ces images de ma tête. Nous n'étions même pas ensembles depuis un an. Pour moi Edward était le bon, nous n'étions ensembles que depuis peu, mais mes sentiments pour lui étaient déjà très forts. Je n'imaginais mon futur qu'avec lui. Pour les hommes, je savais que c'était différent. Leurs sentiments ne marchent pas comme nous. Et Edward et moi étions beaucoup trop jeunes. J'avais toujours été très mature pour mon âge, mais l'idée d'avoir un enfant à mon âge est une chose que je n'avais jamais envisagée. Edward et moi étions loin d'être prêts avec l'avenir devant nous.

- Bella, ça va ?

- Heuu, oui pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Longue journée, le voyage, l'installation de la chambre de Kendall, tout ça …

- Tu veux que je te fasse te sentir mieux ?

Je reconnaissais son sourire coquin. Je savais exactement ce à quoi il pensait. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui rendre son regard. Il déposa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'avait rien d'un baiser doux, mais j'aimais ça et en voulait encore plus. Mes mains glissaient sur son torse. Il m'aida ensuite à enlever son T-shirt. Mon souffles s'accélérait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. Je ne me lasserai jamais de son corps parfait. Bientôt ses mains se posaient sur ma poitrines et il pris mes seins dans ses mains. Il avait le pouvoir de me faire sentir en vie, de faire accélérer mon rythme cardiaque comme après avoir couru un marathon. Il attira ensuite mon corps contre le sien. Tout mon corps semblait réagir au sien. Et son corps semblait réagir de même au contact du mien. Je pouvais déjà sentir son érection contre ma cuisse. Savoir que c'était moi qui le rendais dans cet état ne fut qu'augmenter mon désir. Il passa sa main sous mon t-shirt avant de le soulever et de le laisser tomber par terre, à côté du sien. Il me pris dans ses bras et m'attira sur son lit. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux. Je voulais qu'il voie à quel point mes sentiments pour lui étaient forts. Je voulais qu'il voie ce qu'il le faisait. Je voulais qu'il voie le plaisir qu'il me donnait. Je voulais qu'il lise en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Edward s'il te plait ! Soufflais-je

_-_ Quoi , dis-moi ce que tu veux Bella. Me répondit-il en prenant mon têton dans sa bouche. Le mouvement qu'il faisait avec sa langue ne faisait qu'augmenter mon désir.

**POV Edward**

- Toi Edward, c'est toi que je veux !

Sa voix était pleine de désir, mon pénis était de plus en plus dur et tendu. Bella était magnifique, son dos s'arquait de plaisir. Je glissais alors mes doigts à l'intérieur du boxer de Bella. La réaction de celle-ci était plus que satisfaisante. Elle peinait à garder ses yeux ouverts. Ses cris se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents et forts. Mon dieu, qu'elle me rendait fou.

- Chuuuuut ma Bella soit calme. Ils vont tous nous entendre en bas sinon.

- Plus Ed ….ward , S'il te plait !

J'attrapais alors le préservatif dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Bella me l'arracha des mains et le mis sur mon pénis elle-même. Quand nous faisions l'amour Bella devenait une toute autre personne. J'aimais ça, elle me rendait fou, je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle.

- Putain…. Bella

Ses joues étaient roses. Son visage parfait m'offrait le plus beau des sourires, son désir se lisait dans ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Je me plaçais alors à son entrée et la pénétrais d'un seul coup de rein. Bella hurla mon nom bien qu'elle tentait de rester la plus silencieuse possible.

- Bellaaa …

Elle était si étroite, si humide. Nos corps allaient parfaitement ensemble. Elle en voulait plus, toujours plus et j'accélèrerait alors le rythme. Nous atteignions ensuite notre orgasme en même temps. Parfaits, nous étions parfait l'un pour l'autre.

- Je t'aime Bella

- Je t'aime, plus que tout.

Et je déposais ensuite un baiser sur son front. Elle me rendait tellement heureux. Je lui devais tout. Je voulais lui faire plaisir, la remercier de toutes les façons possible. Chaque jour je réalisais la chance que j'avais de l'avoir.

_**DEUX SEMAINES PLUS TARD**_

_**Point de vue de KENDALL**_

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'avais emménagé chez ma meilleure amie à Forks. Je vivais sur un petit nuage depuis. Rien de ma vie en Floride ne me manquait. Les rires de Bella et de Charlie à la maison avaient remplacé mes cris lorsque mon père revenait ivre à la maison. Un teint soyeux remplaçait peu à peu tous les bleus sur mon corps. Je retrouvais de la chair sur les os et un sourire radiant arborait mon visage. Tout le monde était gentil avec moi. Au lycée, comme Bella me l'avait dit, tout le monde avait été très accueillant. C'était comme si je les connaissais depuis toujours à présent. Et j'avais l'impression d'avoir une vraie famille. Je vivais chez Charlie avec Bella, mais nous passions beaucoup de temps avec la famille Cullen également. Ils étaient un peu comme une seconde famille pour moi. Je m'entendais à merveille avec toute la famille, surtout avec Alice qui partageait les mêmes goûts et centres d'intérêts que moi. Avec Bella nous formions un véritable trio. Au lycée nous étions toujours ensembles, quand Bella n'était pas avec Edward. Edward, lui était devenu comme un grand frère pour moi. La mort de sa sœur l'avait poussé à adopter une attitude très protectrice envers les gens. Souvent les Cullen me disaient que je leur rappelais Allison. Cela me rendait un peu mal à l'aise, mais ils me disaient cela avec le sourire. Je pouvais alors supposer que je leur faisais du bien.

J'avançais vers la cafeteria avec Lauren à mes côtés. Lauren était aussi une amie de Bella. Elle et moi nous entendions aussi très bien, je partageais de nombreuses classes avec elle et j'allais souvent travailler chez elle le soir quand Alice et Bella étaient avec leur copain respectif.

Au loin, je vis Bella arriver. Elle marchait vers une table, l'air très concentrée, mais surtout : _seule_.

- ça ne te dérange pas si on déjeune avec Bella ? Demandais-je à Lauren. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait avec ma meilleure amie et pourquoi Edward n'était pas avec elle.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais je croyais qu'elle devait déjeuner avec Edward aujourd'hui ! Enfin c'est ce qui été prévu je crois d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit hier.

- Oui mais regarde elle est toute seule, c'est ça qui est bizarre…

Lui dis-je en montrant Bella avec mon menton.

- Ohh… Umh, Kendall, je crois que tu devrais aller lui parler. Mais toi toute seule. Si elle ne va pas bien , elle ne parlera qu'à toi. Tu es sa meilleure amie. Je vais aller rejoindre Mike et les autres ok ?

- Tu as sans doute raison…

- Kendall, tiens moi au courant s'il te plait, ok ?

- Oui, promis. A tout à l'heure !

Sur ce je partais déposer mon plateau sur la même table que ma meilleure amie qui n'était cependant plus seule. Edward venait tout juste de la rejoindre. Je pouvais voir un petit sourire sur le visage de Bella. Tout de suite je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de les voir tous les deux séparés. Edward et Bella étaient toujours ensembles d'habitudes. Il ne pouvait y avoir l'un sans l'autre. Mon BlackBerry vibrait.

**Lauren : Hey, Mr. Cullen is back ! O.U.F ! tu peux venir déjeuner à notre table si tu veux ) ! **

**Je pense que je vais rester avec Bella et Edward quand même si ça ne les dérange pas ! Il faut que je voie comment on s'arrange ce soir, j'ai des exams à faire à l'hosto ! xx Kenny**

**Lauren : Okk ! Bon appet' ! **

**Toi aussi :P !**

En effet, le père d'Edward tenait à ce que je passe à l'hôpital pour faire quelques tests de santé. Carlisle m'avait dit que quelqu'un devait accompagner impérativement sur le chemin du retour. Je n'avais pas encore vu les détails avec Bella.

- Hey vous deux ! Je peux ?

- Yepp, bien sûr !

Me répondit Bella avec un grand sourire. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus, mais quelque chose clochait. Edward était à ses côtés, ils se tenaient main dans la main. Ils était tellement adorables !

- Umh, ce soir je dois passer à l'hôpital pour faire des examens. Je ne sais pas si Carlisle t'en a parlé mais quelqu'un doit impérativement m'accompagner. Je déteste devoir te demander ça mais est ce que tu pourras venir avec moi ?

Je me sentais toujours gênée quand je devais demander ce genre de choses à Bella. Elle m'accueillait déjà sous son toit, dans sa vie, dans sa famille, avec ses amis… J'avais toujours peur de trop empiéter sur son territoire, de trop lui en demander.

- Oui, justement Edward m'en a parlé lundi, pas de soucis je t'accompagnerai !

Bella avait le don de me rassurer à chaque fois cependant. Sa bonté naturelle s'entendait dans sa voix. Elle était toujours prête à aider les autres. Elle rendait tous les gens heureux autour d'elle. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Edward, dès qu'elle était près de lui, son visage s'illuminait, et celui de sa famille avec. Bella avait en quelque sorte sorti toute la famille Cullen du néant en « soignant » Edward. Et Bella m'avait sorti de mon propre cauchemar.

Edward se leva.

- Je vais devoir y aller, Madame Corbic n'attend pas ! A tout à l'heure, je t'aime.

Chuchota Edward à l'oreille de Bella. Celle-ci pris alors son visage dans les mains et l'embrassa avant de lui offrir un large sourire.

- A tout à l'heure. Dis à Ben que j'ai donné son livre à Angela s'il te plait !

- Ok ! A tout à l'heure Kendall, j'essayerai de passer à l'hôpital ce soir, Esmée voudrait que nous allions tous diner à Portland après tes examens. Charlie a même dit qu'il viendrait !

Me dit Edward et mettant une main sur mon épaule et en souriant.

- Super ! A tout à l'heure alors, et dépêche toi parce que tu vas vraiment être en retard là !

Mme Corbic était apparemment la pire prof du lycée. Son accueille n'avait pas été des plus chaleureux lorsque j'étais arrivée ici. Le pauvre Edward allait avoir des problèmes, il était déjà largement en retard !

Bella n'avais toujours pas touché à la nourriture sur son plateau.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Umh, non j'ai pas très faim. Je prendrai un truc plus tard je pense.

Me dit-elle en souriant. Et celle-ci changeât de sujet.

- Tu sais que tu nous a fait peur tout à l'heure Bella ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis arrivée tout à l'heure avec Lauren et tu n'étais pas avec Edward. On a commencé à s'imaginer les pires scénarios !

Lui dis-je en rigolant.

- Ohh, non pas du tout ! J'ai juste un peu trainé après mon cours de maths et Edward m'a rejoint à la cafétéria.

Me répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

_oO

* DANS LA VOITURE EN ROUTE POUR L'HOPITAL*

Bella et moi étions en route pour l'hôpital. Nous y étions allée directement après les cours et après avoir acheté un « déjeuner » à Bella qui avait une folle envie de cheeseburger après avoir sauté son repas du midi.

Une fois à l'hopitale , Dr. Volturi m'avait expliqué le type de tests qu'ils devaient me faire faire. Rien de bien méchant et ça n'allait sûrement pas prendre beaucoup de temps. Elle avait déj) testé ma vue, mes réflexes, mon pouls … Et je devais revenir le lendemain pour une prise de sang. Bella devait m'attendre dans le petit couloir juste derrière la salle où je me trouvais.

Pourtant, elle était introuvable…

**Hihi, et oui je suis cruelle et je m'arrête ici ) ! Il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre pour découvrir la suite … **


	22. Chaptre 22  Introuvable partie II

**Chapitre 22**

Bonjour à tous,

ce chapitre est TRES court et est sous la forme d'un flasback par rapport au chapitre précédent. Le prochain chapitre et le coeur de l'intrigue arriveront sûrement rapidement.

PRECEDEMENT :

**point de vue Kendall **

_En effet, le père d'Edward tenait à ce que je passe à l'hôpital pour faire quelques tests de santé. Carlisle m'avait dit que quelqu'un devait accompagner impérativement sur le chemin du retour. Je n'avais pas encore vu les détails avec Bella._

_- Hey vous deux ! Je peux ?_

_- Yepp, bien sûr !_

_Me répondit Bella avec un grand sourire. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus, mais quelque chose clochait. Edward était à ses côtés, ils se tenaient main dans la main. Ils était tellement adorables !_

_- Umh, ce soir je dois passer à l'hôpital pour faire des examens. Je ne sais pas si Carlisle t'en a parlé mais quelqu'un doit impérativement m'accompagner. Je déteste devoir te demander ça mais est ce que tu pourras venir avec moi ?_

_Je me sentais toujours gênée quand je devais demander ce genre de choses à Bella. Elle m'accueillait déjà sous son toit, dans sa vie, dans sa famille, avec ses amis… J'avais toujours peur de trop empiéter sur son territoire, de trop lui en demander._

_- Oui, justement Edward m'en a parlé lundi, pas de soucis je t'accompagnerai !_

_Bella avait le don de me rassurer à chaque fois cependant. Sa bonté naturelle s'entendait dans sa voix. Elle était toujours prête à aider les autres. Elle rendait tous les gens heureux autour d'elle. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Edward, dès qu'elle était près de lui, son visage s'illuminait, et celui de sa famille avec. Bella avait en quelque sorte sorti toute la famille Cullen du néant en « soignant » Edward. Et Bella m'avait sorti de mon propre cauchemar._

_Edward se leva._

_- Je vais devoir y aller, Madame Corbic n'attend pas ! A tout à l'heure, je t'aime._

_Chuchota Edward à l'oreille de Bella. Celle-ci pris alors son visage dans les mains et l'embrassa avant de lui offrir un large sourire._

_- A tout à l'heure. Dis à Ben que j'ai donné son livre à Angela s'il te plait !_

_- Ok ! A tout à l'heure Kendall, j'essayerai de passer à l'hôpital ce soir, Esmée voudrait que nous allions tous diner à Portland après tes examens. Charlie a même dit qu'il viendrait !_

_Me dit Edward et mettant une main sur mon épaule et en souriant._

_- Super ! A tout à l'heure alors, et dépêche toi parce que tu vas vraiment être en retard là !_

_Mme Corbic était apparemment la pire prof du lycée. Son accueille n'avait pas été des plus chaleureux lorsque j'étais arrivée ici. Le pauvre Edward allait avoir des problèmes, il était déjà largement en retard !_

_Bella n'avais toujours pas touché à la nourriture sur son plateau._

_- Tu ne manges pas ?_

_- Umh, non j'ai pas très faim. Je prendrai un truc plus tard je pense._

_Me dit-elle en souriant. Et celle-ci changeât de sujet._

_- Tu sais que tu nous a fait peur tout à l'heure Bella ?_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je suis arrivée tout à l'heure avec Lauren et tu n'étais pas avec Edward. On a commencé à s'imaginer les pires scénarios !_

_Lui dis-je en rigolant._

_- Ohh, non pas du tout ! J'ai juste un peu trainé après mon cours de maths et Edward m'a rejoint à la cafétéria._

_Me répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère._

__oO_

_* DANS LA VOITURE EN ROUTE POUR L'HOPITAL*_

_Bella et moi étions en route pour l'hôpital. Nous y étions allée directement après les cours et après avoir acheté un « déjeuner » à Bella qui avait une folle envie de cheeseburger après avoir sauté son repas du midi._

_Une fois à l'hopitale , Dr. Volturi m'avait expliqué le type de tests qu'ils devaient me faire faire. Rien de bien méchant et ça n'allait sûrement pas prendre beaucoup de temps. Elle avait déj) testé ma vue, mes réflexes, mon pouls … Et je devais revenir le lendemain pour une prise de sang. Bella devait m'attendre dans le petit couloir juste derrière la salle où je me trouvais._

_Pourtant, elle était introuvable…_

**Point de vue Edward.**

La sonnerie du lycée venait de retentir. Enfin terminé ! Bella et Kendall étaient en route pour l'hospital et je devais les rejoindre là bas avec mes parents pour que nous allions ensuite déjeuner tous ensembles. Kendall venait d'arriver quelques semaines auparavant à Forks, mais elle avait su parfaitement s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie et Bella semblait heureuse comme jamais. Mes parents l'appréciaient également beaucoup. Je décidais de vérifier que tout allait bien pour Kendall et Bella en sortant mon BlackBerry de la poche arrière de mon jean. Je ne voulais pas que Bella prenne le risque de répondre si elle conduisait, et lui laissait donc un SMS.

_**Pour Bella : **_

_Hey, je viens juste de sortir du lycée, tout va bien ? :-) _

quelques minutes après mon téléphone vibrait et " Ma puce" s'affichait à l'écran.

_**de Bella :**_

_Yep, on arrive bientôt on s'est juste arrêtées pour que je prenne un truc à manger ;) On se retrouve où pour ce soir ? Charlie vient ? _

_**pour Bella : **_

_ok ok :) ! Juste à l'entrée principale de l'hospital ? Et oui, Charlie vient ! A toute à l'heure ma Bella_.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Elle savait pourquoi j'agissais ainsi et comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Je souffrais peut-être moins de la mort d'Allison mais la perdre avait laissé des séquelles … Bien sûr, j'essayais de faire des efforts au quotidien pour que Bella n'étouffe pas … :

**FASHBACK ( le même jour dans l'âpres midi ) **

M.I.D.I enfin ! Je venais de terminer ma dernière classe de la matinée. J'étais affamé ! Et je devais maintenant rejoindre ma Bella pour que nous alliions déjeuner. Nous avions pris l'habitude de déjeuner rien que tous les deux plusieurs fois par semaines , pour cela nous nous donnions rendez-vous près de la machine à café. C'était donc là que je me dirigeais. Bella n'étais pas encore arrivée. j'attendais donc patiemment. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. 15 minutes, toujours rien. Je mentirai si je disais pas que je commençais à paniquer. Il devait y avoir une explication à son retard, mais j'avais vu passer un bon nombre d'élèves de sa classe…

- Hey Kourtney ! lançais-je

- Edward ? Tout va bien ?

- Non, enfin oui, tu sais ou est Bella ?

- Hey, relax ! Elle est sortie avant moi mais je ne sais pas ou elle est. Tu devrais aller voir à la cafet ! Et REPIRE Edward.

- Je sais, désolé … Merci en tout cas.

- T'inquiètes pas, je comprends … Aller, à plus tard !

Peut-être que Bella avait tout simplement oublié notre rendez-vous. Je me dirigeais alors vers la cafet. Je pouvais distinguer Kendall et Lauren au loin, mais Bella n'était pas à leurs côtés. Mes yeux cherchaient dans tous les recoins de la salle. Et c'est au fond à gauche, assise à une table que je vis ma petite brunette, ma Bella, sagement installée à une table toute seule. Je me sentais vraiment ridicule d'avoir eu peur comme ça, alors qu'au fond rien n'aurait pu lui arriver. Je ne voulais pas que Bella me voit dans cet état. Je me mis alors au fond de la salle pendant quelques minutes, juste le temps de me calmer, puis je rejoignais Bella sans lui poser de questions et comme si de rien n'était. Celle-ci m'accueillait avec un large sourire, et m'offrait ses douces lèvres. Pourtant il y avait quelque choses d'étrange dans ce baisée. Comme si elle avait peur. quelques secondes après, Kendall nous rejoignait.


	23. Chapter 23 - Décisions

AIMER ET PARDONNER

CHAPITRE 23

**Bonjour à tous. Encore une fois j'ai mis une éternité pour mettre en ligne ce nouveau chapitre. Pour être honnête, l'envie n'était plus trop là. Je ne savais pas où aller avec cette histoire et si j'aurais le courage de la mener jusqu'à la fin. Mais me revoilà ! **

**Je vous invite vivement à relire les deux derniers chapitres, qui sont très importants pour comprendre celui-ci et le reste de l'histoire.**

**Souvenez vous de Kendall, la meilleure amie de Bella qui devait passer à l'hôpital faire des examens, d'Alison, la sœur jumelle d'Edward décédée dans un accident de voiture… Peut être que comme ça l'histoire vous revient un peu, mais vraiment : relisez les deux derniers chapitres ) !**

**BELLA POV**

Depuis quelques jours des choses étranges se produisaient dans mon corps. Je n'en n'avais parlé à personne pour ne pas inquiéter mes proches, mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce matin, m'étant réveillée trop tard, Kendall et moi étions parties chacune de notre côté au lycée. Ce qui m'arrangeait plutôt bien, car j'avais quelque chose d'important à acheter et à vérifier. Mon ventre était noué. Je ne pouvais rien avaler…

Lors de la pause de midi était enfin arrivée. J'étais censée aller déjeuner avec Edward, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le voir avant de faire ce que j'avais à faire … Je me dirigeais alors vers les toilettes des filles et m'enfermais dans la cabine du fond. Puis je sortais la petite boite blanche que j'avais achetée à la pharmacie le matin même avant d'aller en cours. Mes yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes, mais je les essuyais vite pour que personne ne puisse voir que j'avais pleuré. Je savais très bien comment faire un test de grossesse… J'urinais alors dessus, le ventre toujours aussi noué et attendais quelques minutes. Les plus longues de ma vie. Finalement au bout de trois minutes, la moitié d'un signe + s'afficha… Je jetais alors le test dans la poubelle, ne pouvant rien en tirer, mais toujours aussi terrifiée, voire plus qu'avant.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la cafétéria pour rejoindre Edward. Il n'était pas encore là, il devait sûrement m'attendre, mais il fallait en priorité que je m'assois. Edward arriva peu de temps après, suivi de Kendall que je devais accompagner à l'hôpital le soir même.

A L'HOPITAL *

Kendall était en train de passer des tests. Je savais qu'elle en avait pour plusieurs heures ce qui me laissait un peu de temps. Il fallait que je sache si j'étais enceinte ou non. Rien qu'en y pensant, je pouvais sentir une douleur énorme dans ma poitrine et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer. J'avais si peur … Je ne pouvais partager mes craintes avec personnes d'autres… Je ne le voulais pas … Que dire à Edward ? A mon père ? Et mon avenir …

Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil, toujours en pleurant.

« Bonjour madame, je viens pour … » je n'arrivais même pas à contenir mes larmes et ma peur pour terminer ma phrase…

« Mademoiselle, calmez-vous ! Vous venez voir un proche ? »

« Non… Je viens… je viens pour un test de grossesse »

Sur-ce, on me dirigea vers un autre service. Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas été obligée de donner mon nom. Charlie, le chef de police l'aurait immédiatement su autrement. Ce que je voulais à tout pris éviter …

Quelques MINUTES PLUS TARD*

Je me trouvais dans une petite salle, ou personne ne pouvait me voir, en attendant patiemment mes résultats. Mes larmes n'avaient cessées de couler et mon téléphone de vibrer. Enfin, le docteur arriva.

« Mademoiselle … Je viens confirmer votre grossesse »

Mon monde s'effondra en quelques secondes. Jamais je n'avais pleuré ainsi, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi impuissante, perdue, anéantis, vulnérable, faible. Jamais je ne m'étais autant détestée.

« Mademoiselle, je vous en prie calmez-vous. On va en discuter ! » Me dit le docteur en se penchant vers moi.

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Je ne veux pas ce bébé ! Ma vie et fichue, et celle d'Edward aussi. Sa famille a déjà tellement souffert ! Je suis un monstre ! Tout est fichu »

« Calmez-vous ! Calmez-vous, respirez ! Il faut absolument que vous respiriez lentement. On va en discuter tranquillement, on va voir quelles sont vos options. Mais calmez-vous, c'est dangereux pour votre santé et … celle du bébé. »

''Du bébé''… Mon bébé. Celui d'Edward et le mien. Mes mains se posaient automatiquement sur mon ventre. Ce bébé conçu par la force de notre amour… Mais ce bébé qui allait tout détruire… Sa famille tout entière allait me détester, mon père aussi… Le docteur avait raison, il fallait absolument que je me calme. Pour le bébé et pour moi. Je connaissais déjà mes options… L'avortement pour moi était impensable. Il fallait que je disparaisse de la vie d'Edward. Qu'il n'en sache jamais rien. Mon amour pour lui était si fort que pour lui, pour préserver la paix dans sa famille, pour ne pas mettre en jeu son avenir, sa carrière, j'étais prête à partir loin d'ici… Aller jusqu'au terme de ma grossesse et faire adopter ce bébé, notre bébé.

Je pleurais tellement que je m'étouffais presque avec mes sanglots. Le médecin m'avait laissée seule, le temps que je réfléchisse à tout ce qui m'arrivait. Mon téléphone n'arrêtait pas de vibrer. Mais je savais exactement ce que j'avais à faire pour protéger Edward, sa famille et mon père.

**POUR KENDALL & EDWARD : J'arrive, j'étais partie acheter des muffins mais j'ai pris la mauvaise autoroute, j'arrive, on se rejoint tous à la cafet de l'hopital ! xx Bells. **

Ainsi, je pouvais rejoindre tranquillement ma voiture sans risquer de tomber sur eux qui me cherchaient. Je pouvais partir, pour toujours…

*Ok, on t'attend ! à tout de suite ! – Kendall*

* Dépêche toi bébé, j'ai faim, tu me manques et j'ai une surprise pour toi! Ed- *

Partir sans leur dire au revoir était si dur. J'imaginais leur inquiétude, leur tristesse au début… Mais savoir que c'était pour préserver le bonheur d'Edward me rendait plus forte. Ils allaient tous très bien s'en sortir sans moi. Kendall avait mon père et les Cullen pour la protéger. Les Cullen avaient Kendall, qui leur rappelait beaucoup Alison. Et Edward … J'étais sûre qu'il s'en remettrait. Il est jeune, beau, brillant… parfait. Toutes les filles étaient folles de lui. Encore une fois je portais mes mains à mon ventre… Là ou se trouvait un petit bout d'Edward… Un bout d'Edward, symbole de notre amour, que j'allais porter en moi pendant neuf mois et ensuite devoir abandonner. L'idée même me terrorisait. Je ne connaissais qu'un seul endroit pour trouver du réconfort, des conseils : chez Renée. Sur ce je démarrais la voiture, en direction de l'aéroport.


	24. Chapter 24 - Inquiétude

**AIMER ET PARDONNER**

**CHAPITRE 24**

**EDWARD POV.**

Les minutes passaient et Bella n'était toujours pas là. Pourtant elle venait juste d'envoyer un message à Kendall et à moi… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Elle savait que mes angoissent pouvaient très vite reprendre le dessus. Sans cesse j'éprouvais le besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était protégée. Les minutes passaient encore. Je n'étais pas le seul à être angoissé. Le reste de ma famille, Kendall et Charlie eux aussi s'angoissaient. Nous essayions tous de la joindre sur son portable, mais tout de suite ça nous renvoyait à sa messagerie.

Je ne pensais qu'à une chose : Alison. Qu'est ce que je ferai s'il arrivait la même chose à Bella ? La réponse était pourtant évidente … J'en mourrais. Je ne pourrais supporter la perte d'un autre être cher. J'ai déjà perdu une importante partie de moi-même quand Alison est morte par ma faute. Perdre Bella me serait tout aussi insupportable et cette fois-ci, je deviendrais une âme inguérissable.

Après une heure à l'attendre, Charlie avait pris les devants et été parti à son bureau, pour faire des recherches et retrouver Bella. Alice et Jasper étaient partis sur les routes pour tenter de la retrouver. Moi et Kendall devions rester à l'hôpital au cas ou elle reviendrait.

« J'ai peur Edward… ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas de disparaître sans laisser de nouvelles comme ça ! » Me dit Kendall, les larmes aux yeux. Je savais qu'elle essayait de se retenir pour se montrer forte devant moi, elle devait sûrement penser que ça pouvait m'aider à rester fort moi-même.

« Moi aussi… J'ai tellement peur pour elle. S'il lui été arrivé quelque chose… Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. » Lui dis-je en lui prenant la main. Kendall été devenue comme une petite sœur pour moi. Elle me rappelait beaucoup Alison dans bien des aspects.

« J'ai juste envie que se cauchemar ce termine…

-La nuit est très noire en plus maintenant… t'imagines si elle est seule, perdue au milieu de nul part ?

-Edward il faut qu'on la retrouve ! Il le faut ! Dis-moi qu'on va la retrouver ! dis-le moi Edward. Je t'en supplie, dis moi qu'on va la retrouver » hurlait Kendall en me tapant sur le torse de toute ses forces.

-Kendall ! Kendall ! Arrête ! »

C'était comme si elle était possédée. Mais je connaissais cette sensation. Quand Alison est morte, j'avais réagi de la même façon. Pendant des mois, j'avais agi ainsi. Je savais maintenant plus ou moins me maitriser.

Des médecins de l'hôpital avaient fini par emmener Kendall avec eux pour la calmer. Je m'autorisais alors enfin à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'avais ma tête dans les mains. Le trous béant dans ma poitrine refaisait peu à peu surface. C'était pire encore qu'après la mort d'Alison. C'était comme s'il y avait maintenant deux énormes trous dans ma poitrine. Un pour ma sœur jumelle Alison, et le deuxième pour l'amour de ma vie, Bella.

Personne n'avait rien trouvé. Les recherches au commissariat n'avaient rien données non plus. Nous étions tous plus inquiets que jamais. Qu'était t'il arrivé à Bella ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharne t'il toujours sur moi et ceux que j'aime ? Tant de questions et jamais de réponses… Alison et Bella me manquaient plus que tout au monde. Ma vie sans elles n'avait aucun sens, aucune direction. Je ne pouvais avancer sans elles, je ne savais ou aller ni que faire. Bella était ma force, ma moitié, l'antidote à mon chagrin.

Alice était passée à l'hôpital pour nous ramener Kendall et moi. Kendall avait décidé de rester dormir chez Charlie pour éviter qu'il ne se retrouve tout seul. Arrivé à la maison, c'est dans les bras de ma mère que je me précipitais pour pleurer encore et encore. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça… Depuis le jour où Bella avait ouvert le livre de cours d'Alison pour être exacte, lors de notre première rencontre. « Alison Lauren Cullen » y état inscrit, ouvrant encore plus le trous béant dans ma poitrine. La douleur était pire cette fois-ci. Rien ne pourrait m'aider à aller mieux. Les bras de ma mère ne pouvaient m'apaiser. Surtout que je sentais aussi son chagrin.

Alice et moi nous étions mis tout les deux dans mon lit. Comme avant… C'était comme si rien n'avait changé et comme si rien ne s'était amélioré depuis la mort d'Alison, mais en pire, car maintenant, j'avais perdu mes deux moitiés.

**BELLA POV**

J'étais enfin arrivée en Floride. J'étais dans le taxi, en route pour retrouver ma mère. J'avais beaucoup réfléchi pendant le vol, j'avais même établi une liste des pour et des contre. Mais à chaque fois la même option l'emportait. Il fallait que je fasse ça pour Edward. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert après la mort d'Ali. C'est à lui avant tout que je devais penser. Pas à moi. Je ne devais pas agir comme une égoïste. Et si perdre Edward était le prix à payer pour ça, je devais me résoudre à le perdre.

Je me sentais si mal… J'étais épuisée moralement et physiquement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer et de faire des crises de paniques. Régulièrement mes mains se posaient sur mon bébé. J'en avais besoin pour me rappeler pourquoi je faisais ça. Ce bébé était un petit bout d'Edward, et sa vie dépendait également de moi. Edward et moi ne pourrions être ses parents en étant aussi jeunes. Dans une famille d'accueille au moins, il serait heureux et grandirait normalement. Je voulais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui aussi. Même si ce bébé était la cause de mon malheur actuel, je l'aimais. Comment ne pas l'aimer ? Il est le fruit de mon amour pour Edward. Son père est l'être le plus important à mes yeux.

J'arrivais enfin destination. La lumière était allumée dans le salon et seule la voiture de ma mère été garée. Phil devait encore être en voyage pour son travail. Je me dirigeais alors vers la porte, impatiente de retrouver ma mère. J'avais tant besoin d'elle.

« Maman !

-Bella ? Mon cœur, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Toute seule ! Bella regarde moi ma chérie, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Oh maman… Aide moi je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi maman…

-Je suis toujours la pour toi Bells. C'est à cause d'Edward ? Il t'a fait souffrir ?

-Non… C'est pas… à cause de … de lui.

-Charlie ?

-Non… ! Maman…. Je… Je …

-Bella, Bella… Respire ma chérie. Calme toi. Tu peux tout me dire. Je vais aller te chercher un peu d'eau, d'accord ? respire un bon coup et ensuite on pourra discuter.

Je ne savais même pas comment lui annoncer ma grossesse. J'étais sûre que ma mère me soutiendrait, mais je ne voulais pas la décevoir ! Et pour elle aussi la vie allait changer à cause de ma grossesse. Mais j'avais trop besoin d'elle pour lui cacher la vérité. J'attrapais le verre d'eau qu'elle me tendait et le bu d'une seule traite.

« Je suis enceinte ».

**Désolée de terminer le chapitre comme ça en suspens. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous n'adhèrent pas aux choix faits pas Bella. Je tiens à vous dire, que moi non plus je n'aurais pas du tout fait comme ça. Mais faites moi confiance ;) **

**A très vite pour la suite :) xo **


End file.
